Buio
by LaraPink777
Summary: Una tranquilla nottata di pattuglia si trasforma nel peggiore dei loro incubi. (Più di 1800 visualizzazioni per una storia in italiano! Grazie!)
1. Capitolo 1

_I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Nickelodeon does._

* * *

_**N/A** Ciao gente. Questa è stata la mia prima fanfiction. L'avevo scritta e pubblicata di fretta, come una specie di divertente esperimento (anche linguistico, poiché cambio di capitolo in capitolo il PoV, la persona, lo stile ed il tempo narrativo). Adesso, sto revisionando i vari capitoli: senza cambiare nulla della storia (che resta un po' più fumettistica ed ingenua rispetto alle altre che seguono), sto correggendo alcuni piccoli errori di forma, aggiungendo e togliendo solo qualche periodo qua e là. Mi scuso con chi avesse già letto la prima, frettolosa, stesura._  
_Un abbraccio mastodontico :*_

* * *

**PdV di Raffaello. Prima persona.**

Buio.

Dolore.

Dolore alle braccia. Mal di testa.

La mia mente confusa ha messo a fuoco queste sensazioni, mentre riprendevo conoscenza. Dove mi trovavo? Cos'era successo? E perché mi facevano male le braccia?

Ho aperto gli occhi, con fatica; le tempie battevano con ferocia sotto il tessuto della maschera. Non sono riuscito a vedere niente intorno a me; ancora stordito, ho sbattuto più volte le palpebre, secche e pesanti come il marmo. Ero al buio? Evidentemente sì. Ho provato a muovermi, lottando per scuotermi dal torpore, che mi invitava a ritornare nella calda incoscienza.

Ho preso consapevolezza del mio corpo. Non ero sdraiato, no… Ero in piedi… No. Non ero neanche in piedi. Ho provato a muovere le braccia ed ho capito: ero appeso per i polsi tramite qualcosa di freddo. Catene, probabilmente. Il metallo stringeva dove il polso si attacca alla mano e faceva dannatamente male. E le braccia, poi… Sentivo i muscoli urlare da quanto erano stirati, e pulsare dolorosamente dall'attaccatura del guscio ai polsi. Mai avuto un risveglio peggiore in vita mia.

Ho preso un paio di respiri profondi, per cercare di fare mente locale, ed ho iniziato a ricordare. Il tetto, il Piede, i miei fratelli accanto a me, la battaglia.

A mano a mano che le immagini tornavano alla mia mente, ho sentito crescere in me l'agitazione. Durante la pattuglia, qualcosa era andato storto. Una specie di macchina ci aveva sparato addosso una miriade di freccette; io ed i miei fratelli eravamo scattati in posizione difensiva. La pioggia di piccoli aghi ci aveva raggiunto, su quel tetto: i miei sai erano troppo corti per evitarli tutti, e si erano conficcati nelle mie gambe…

Ero stato catturato! Ero stato drogato e catturato!

Ho ispirato rumorosamente. La realizzazione di quello che era successo mi ha fatto perdere un battito al cuore, che poi ha iniziato a battere come se volesse scappare dal mio guscio.

Calmati Raph, non farti prendere dal panico, respira…

Dov'erano i miei fratelli? Erano stati presi anche loro? Ho richiuso gli occhi, con forza, ed ho cercato di concentrarmi sul mio respiro. Calmo, dovevo restare calmo, e cercare innanzitutto di capire dove fossi. Ho continuato a muovermi, adesso un po' più forte, cercando di divincolarmi; le catene hanno prodotto un lieve tintinnio rompendo il silenzio.

E quasi subito, nel buio, ho udito un rumore proprio accanto a me.

Ho sobbalzato, girando la testa di scatto e cercando inutilmente di guardare, per capire cosa fosse stato. Era stato… un rantolo? Un altro rumore, una specie di lamento. I battiti del mio cuore sono aumentati ancora un po' d'intensità. C'era qualcuno vicino a me.

"Ehi? Chi sei?" La mia gola grattava e la domanda è venuta fuori più rauca e timorosa di quanto volessi.

"Mhmm… R… Raph?"

La voce era impastata, ma era una voce conosciuta. "Mikey?"

"D… dove siamo Raph? Che succede? Le mie braccia… Raph?" La tonalità della voce di mio fratello minore andava alzandosi: iniziava a farsi prendere dal panico.

"Calmati Mikey, sono qui. Non so cosa sia successo, credo che siamo stati catturati dal Piede". Questo sembrava ovvio.

Quindi, anche Mikey era stato preso; questo rendeva, se possibile, le cose ancora peggiori. E Leo e Donnie, erano stati catturati anche loro? Per quel che ne sapevo, potevano essere nella stessa stanza. Dannazione, non si vedeva niente. Dov'erano gli altri miei due fratelli? Non vi è niente di peggio che sentirsi impotenti; una rabbia sorda, la mia solita compagna di vita, ha cominciato a salirmi nel petto. Mikey era impaurito, al buio...

"Stai bene, Mikey?"

"Mhmm… Sì Raph. Ho solo un dolore alle braccia. Tu stai bene?"

"Sì Mikey. Ricordi cos'è successo?"

"C'era una… una spara freccette? Mi hanno colpito… Ho ruotato i miei "bambini" ma non sono riuscito a proteggermi le gambe. Erano sedativi, Raph?"

"Ovvio, testa di legno, non era certo una seduta di agopuntura."

Mikey ha fatto un suono, non ho capito bene se fosse una specie di risata od uno sbuffo. Forse avevo sbagliato a rispondere così, ma speravo che dire qualche cavolata potesse distrarre la piccola testa di legno. Lo sentivo, diamine, era terrorizzato. Non aveva detto niente d'insensato,nessuna uscita alla Mikey. Saperlo legato e spaventato mi ha fatto venire il sangue alla testa. Carogne, fare questo a mio fratello; lui ha sempre avuto paura del buio.

Ho iniziato a ragionare sulle nostre possibilità. Quindi neanche i nunchaku di Mikey erano bastati a ripararlo completamente dalla pioggia di quelle maledette freccette. Le armi di Leo e Donnie erano più lunghe, però. Forse loro…

All'improvviso una lieve luminescenza si è diffusa nella stanza da una fessura in basso. Qualcuno doveva aver aperto una luce appena fuori dalla porta. Sì, adesso ho potuto intravedere una porta nella parete proprio di fronte, e notare che ero incatenato, accanto a Mikey, in una stanza piuttosto piccola; non c'era nessun'altro oltre a me e lui.

Forse siamo stati catturati solo noi. Ti prego, fai che sia così.

Ho sentito dei passi avvicinarsi, e poi il rumore della serratura che veniva sbloccata. La porta si è spalancata di colpo, irrorando di luce la stanzetta buia, ed ho dovuto stringere per un attimo gli occhi, accecato.

Riaprendoli, ancora abbagliato, ho intravisto una forma in controluce che si è avvicinata di qualche passo.

La figura è venuta davanti a noi. Si è fermata, ci ha guardato, e dagli occhi che si intravedevano sotto la maschera ho capito che stava sorridendo. Il bastardo.


	2. Capitolo 2

**PdV di Michelangelo. Terza persona.**

Ecco. Lo sapeva. Se lo sentiva. Prima o poi sarebbe successo. Il suo peggior incubo si sarebbe avverato. Erano mesi, ormai, che la notte quell'incubo lo tormentava, dalla prima volta che avevano incontrato il loro nemico, e lui li aveva quasi uccisi. Adesso era qui, appeso come un sacco, con le braccia che iniziavano a fare un male cane, ed il loro nemico li aveva presi.

Magari sarebbe stato subito salvato dai suoi fratelli, come quella volta che era stato catturato con Donnie e subito liberato da Raph e Leo… Vabhè adesso Raph faceva il sacco accanto a lui, e Leo e Donnie potrebbero essere prigionieri anche loro. Inoltre certe fortune nella vita capitano una volta sola, la vita vera non è come i suoi fumetti, purtroppo. E quello davanti era proprio il loro terribile nemico, non qualcuno dei suoi cretini scagnozzi. Questa volta le cose difficilmente sarebbero andate bene.

La sua paura peggiore, celata dietro i suoi sorrisi, dietro i suoi scherzi, dietro l'ottimismo che cercava di infondere in ogni momento ai suoi fratelli, adesso sembrava avverarsi. La paura che il loro nemico li avrebbe presi e tutto sarebbe finito. La sua vita, la sua famiglia. Niente più cose divertenti, niente più sfide ai videogiochi con i suoi fratelli. Niente più pizza con i suoi fratelli. Niente più scherzi che fanno incavolare tanto i suoi fratelli. Niente più niente!

Non era mai stato più spaventato in vita sua. Ma non voleva darlo a vedere, cercava di assumere un'espressione neutra, per non mostrarsi debole davanti a quel brutto muso del loro nemico e non mostrarsi terrorizzato davanti a suo fratello. Ma lui adesso si sentiva debole. Ed era terrorizzato. Cosa sarebbe successo? Lui lo sapeva, non era stupido, i suoi fratelli forse non se ne rendevano conto, ma lui non era stupido. Le cose si sarebbero messe male, molto molto male. Non sarebbero stati affatto gentili con loro, no…

Lui lo sapeva. Data la situazione in cui si trovava, quasi sicuramente sarebbe stato ucciso. Ma più probabilmente sarebbe stato prima… torturato.

_Torturato. No no no…_

Cosa gli aveva detto, una volta, il suo maestro? Nessuno può resistere alla tortura. Prima o poi tutti crollano. E dicono quello che non volevano dire, e fanno quello che non avrebbero voluto fare. Allora avrebbe tradito suo padre, avrebbe rivelato al suo nemico dove si nasconde. Questo era il suo incubo peggiore.

"Allora, -ha detto Shredder- chi di voi due mi dice dove si trova Hamato Yoshi?"


	3. Capitolo 3

**PdV di Donatello. Prima persona.**

(Qualche ora prima.)

La serata è tranquilla. L'aria è fresca, ma non fredda. Sento odore di pioggia: da qualche parte, in lontananza, sta piovendo. Inizio ad essere affaticato, stiamo correndo da un bel pezzo. Non mi dispiace correre e saltare di tetto in tetto insieme ai miei fratelli, tutt'altro. Ma non è un mistero che io sia il meno atletico di noi quattro. Per quanto mi alleni, non riuscirò mai a raggiungere la velocità di Mikey, la forza muscolare di Raph, la perfezione di movimenti di Leo. Ma non me ne faccio una malattia. D'altronde, io sono quello intelligente, no? Non si può avere tutto, dalla vita.

Ma poi sono davvero tanto intelligente come dice mio padre, o sono solamente molto portato per riparare le cose? Fossi un genio, come dice lui, non mi sarei incasinato stasera con quella formula. Ho sbagliato nuovamente a bilanciare le dosi in base al tempo di reazione, non ho tenuto presente del…

No no no, stop Donnie. Quando si è in pattuglia, non si pensa al laboratorio. Non ci si distrae, si resta concentrati da veri ninja, quali noi siamo. Veloci, invisibili, silenzios-…

"Ahh Mikey! Se ti prendo, ti distruggo! Ti sbriciolo, testa di legno!" Ecco un poco silenzioso e molto furioso grido di Raph.

Cosa avrà detto la testa di legno alla testa calda? Da qua dietro non ho sentito, ma dubito che sia stata una dichiarazione d'amore fraterno. Vedo Raph che rincorre Mikey, cerca di agguantarlo. Non è veramente arrabbiato, si capisce che è divertito dal gioco dei ruoli. Certo, per fortuna Mikey corre come il vento, perché se Raph lo agguanta due pugni in testa se li becca di sicuro, eh eh…

Un sorriso mi sale alle labbra. Le risate argentine del mio fratellino. Leo che scuote la testa e borbotta rimproveri ai due litiganti, ma sorride anche lui. Mi piace stare con i miei fratelli. Voglio bene ai miei fratelli.

Per mia fortuna ci siamo fermati, su un largo tetto in cemento di un vecchio palazzo di cinque piani. Non ce la facevo proprio più. Sono l'unico ad avere il fiato corto? Un po' di respiro, grazie. La serata è tranquilla, ma non si può mai sapere. Negli ultimi mesi ne abbiamo viste tante. Troppe, tenendo presente che abbiamo solo sedici anni e che la maggior parte della nostra vita si è svolta tra le riparate e silenziose mura del sottosuolo di New York.

Ne abbiamo viste abbastanza da sapere che il nemico può essere sempre in agguato. E di nemici, tra Dragoni Purpurei, bot ninja del Piede e alieni Kraang, abbiamo solo l'imbarazzo della scelta. Ne incontreremo qualcuno stasera, o sarà un'altra ordinaria serata di pattugliamento e di ricerca degli innumerevoli contenitori di mutageno alieno che noi imbecilli abbiamo disseminato per errore su tutta la città? Trasformando il padre di April in un mostro. Il padre della mia piccola, dolce, fantastica April…

Si, anche questa sera sembra tranquilla, come le ultime in questa settimana. Non abbiamo trovato ancora alcun contenitore, ma non abbiamo neanche incontrato alcun problema. A me non piace la battaglia. Sotto questo aspetto sono completamente diverso da Raph, che è sempre pronto a menar le mani per poi farsi incerottare ben bene dal sottoscritto. Certo, sono ben addestrato e quando l'aria si fa calda so farmi valere, ma penso che è sempre meglio evitare la lotta, se è possibile.

Ma stasera non sarebbe stato possibile. Tutt'intorno a noi, si materializzano decina di bot ninja.  
"Ragazzi, abbiamo visite" Leo ci richiama all'ordine, e in una frazione di secondo siamo già tutti in posizione di battaglia. Armi alle mano, ci avviciniamo tra noi per coprirci le spalle a vicenda, ed aspettare gli ordini del nostro leader mascherato in blu. Avrebbe sicuramente imposto una ritirata, con grande dispiacere di Raph, perché stasera i nemici sono davvero tanti: una trentina? Forse più. Ma dove li trova quel pazzoide schizzato di Shredder tutte queste risorse?

Prima che Leo possa parlare, però, la fila di bot davanti a noi si apre rapidissima a ventaglio, svelando un macchinario, una specie di grande balestra. Non faccio neanche in tempo a chiedermi cosa diavolo sia che un mugolo di centinaia di piccole frecce si riversa su di noi.

Non c'è tempo per spostarmi, ma ruoto il mio bo e devio senza difficoltà tutte le freccette. Un gioco da ragazzi. Pure Leo accanto a me ha deviato l'attacco senza problemi, ruotando le sue katana così velocemente da farle apparire un lucente scudo d'argento.

Un'occhiata anche agli altri miei fratelli, e noto con sgomento che per loro la situazione è diversa. Le loro gambe sono trafitte da innumerevoli freccette. Le loro armi erano troppo corte per proteggere tutto il loro corpo! Li vedo accasciarsi al suolo, mentre mi preparo a riparami dall'assalto delle decine di bot ninja che si dirigono verso Leo e me.

L'adrenalina scorre velocissima nelle mie vene, la paura mi toglie quasi il fiato, mentre prego con tutto me stesso che le freccette non contengano un veleno mortale. Voglio andare dai miei fratelli, vedere se stanno bene, ma non posso. I bot ninja mi hanno assalito tutti insieme. Ruotando il mio bo, ne getto due lontano. Mi abbasso per deviare un colpo che mi sfiora la testa. Faccio scattare la naginata e trafiggo da sotto il bot che ha cercato di colpirmi. Rotolo, mi alzo, altro giro di bo e stacco la testa ad un altro bot, testa dura, il contraccolpo mi indolenzisce i polsi. Un altro colpo per tenerne un altro a distanza, ed ancora un altro, e un altro…

Mi accorgo con angoscia che mi stanno allontanando da Mikey e Raph. Pure Leo che combatte pochi metri accanto a me viene spinto verso il bordo del tetto, anche lui è in difficoltà, anzi sembra ancora più in difficoltà di me: noto con la coda dell'occhio che i suoi movimenti non sono fluidi. Non posso però prestargli attenzione, devo cercare di allontanare i bot da me, diventa sempre più difficile cercare di non farmi colpire; un bot armato di sega rotante mi sfiora un braccio, che inizia a sanguinare leggermente, un altro mi ferisce di striscio ad una gamba. Sono in difficoltà, non posso fermarli tutti. Mi hanno spinto ormai sul bordo del tetto. Leo è accanto a me. Mi guarda (cosa hanno le sue pupille?) e capisco che non abbiamo altra scelta che fare un salto verso l'edificio dietro di noi, un piano più in basso di dove siamo adesso, prima di finire scaraventati di sotto. Saltiamo. Atterro facilmente, flettendo le ginocchia e facendo una rapida capriola. Ma Leo non è accanto a me. E' in bilico sul bordo! Come può aver sbagliato un salto così semplice! I suoi occhi si spalancano mentre mi guarda per un attimo confuso; mulina le braccia e cade all'indietro. Mi gela il sangue nelle vene: è caduto di sotto, da un edificio di quattro piani!

"Leooo!" grido mentre corro verso il bordo, il cuore stretto in una morsa. Guardo giù con terrore. Lo vedo. Mio fratello è lì, steso sull'asfalto, quattro piani più sotto, immobile.

Per un lungo, lunghissimo secondo, il mio cuore si è fermato. L'orrore assoluto si è impossessato di me. Il ghiaccio ha stretto il mio stomaco, bloccato il mio respiro. Realizzo perfettamente, col tutta la mia logica da scienziato, chi sono, dove mi trovo, e quello che sta succedendo intorno a me. Tutto è bloccato in un istante immobile, come cristallizzato nel vetro. Sono fermo sul tetto di un palazzo, nel bel mezzo di una notte newyorkese fresca, ma non fredda. Sono Hamato Donatello, una tartaruga mutante di circa sedici anni. Ho lasciato sul tetto di fronte a me due fratelli accasciati tra decine di nemici. L'altro mio fratello giace riverso dopo una caduta che le statistiche danno come quasi sicuramente mortale. So chi sono, dove mi trovo, e quello che succede intorno a me. Ma non so che fare.

Resto paralizzato nello stato di assoluta impotenza dell'indecisione per quello che sembra al mio cervello sconvolto un tempo lunghissimo, anche se secondo un osservatore esterno saranno passati solo pochi secondi. Dovevo soccorrere Leo nella debole speranza di una miracolosa sopravvivenza alla caduta o tornare a combattere per allontanare i bot da Raph e Michey?

Con la morte nel cuore per l'incerta sorte del mio fratello più grande, facendo leva sul mio bo ritorno con un salto sul tetto della battaglia, dove però adesso, con la velocità sovrumana che li contraddistingue, i bot si stanno ritirando: figure rapide dai movimenti disgustosamente fluidi e meccanici che scompaiono tra i tetti. Con un groppo alla gola, mi accorgo che Raph e Mikey non ci sono più, sono stati catturati. Per terra sono rimaste le loro armi, ed i loro T-phone ridotti in frantumi per evitare qualsiasi tracciamento. Unico sollievo alla mia angoscia è la conferma che i dardi con i quali erano stati colpiti non contenevano veleno mortale, ma solo un narcotizzante: non avrebbe senso altrimenti la loro cattura.

A questo punto senza esitazione devo controllare mio fratello Leonardo. I gradini della scala antincendio che portano alla strada di sotto sembrano infiniti. Ogni passo mi richiede una fatica enorme, il cuore mi scoppia nel petto per la paura di quello che potrò trovare una volta sceso giù.

_Leonardo potrebbe essere morto._ _Mio fratello è quasi sicuramente morto._

Le lacrime mi offuscano la vista. Leo, mio fratello, il mio eroe, quello che mi porta il caffè in laboratorio, che mi consuma tutta l'acqua calda quando devo fare la doccia, che mi ha regalato la tazza "I'm a Genius", che si è quasi sacrificato per me durante la fuga dalla nave Kraang, è quasi sicuramente morto. Mi avvicino, mi inginocchio accanto a lui. Riverso sul suo piastrone, Leo ha gli occhi chiusi, le code blu della maschera sono sul suo viso, il braccio è piegato in un angolo innaturale. Devo controllare se c'è battito, devo controllare…

Avvicino le dita tremanti al suo collo… niente niente niente… ecco, un battito. Mi lascio scappare un singhiozzo.

Solo adesso noto una piccola freccia conficcata nella nocca della sua mano sinistra. Anche Leonardo è stato colpito, da una sola freccetta. Questo mi spiega tutto. Le sue movenze affaticate durante la battaglia, la sua caduta per un salto così semplice. Leonardo era intontito da qualche droga.

Devo portarlo subito alla tana e al mio laboratorio per vedere le sue condizioni. Ha sicuramente un braccio rotto, probabili lesioni interne, probabile trauma cranico. Me lo carico a fatica sulle spalle. Quanto pesi fratellone, sicuramente più di me. Al primo tombino lo calo giù con la piccola fune che mi porto dietro, e me lo ricarico sulle spalle nelle fogne. Dovrò farmi un bel po' di strada a piedi, e dovrò farla il più velocemente possibile. Per adesso non voglio pensare a Raph e Mikey, devo concentrarmi su Leo. Devo salvare Leo.


	4. Capitolo 4

**PdV di Splinter. Terza persona.**

Aveva meditato nel silenzio del dojo, mentre i suoi figli erano in superficie.

Ancora, sebbene fossero passati ormai parecchi mesi, ogni tanto faticava a credere di averli lasciati andare fuori dalla sicurezza confortevole della loro tana nella vecchia ed abbandonata fermata della metropolitana, dove li aveva amorevolmente cresciuti ed efficacemente addestrati.

Era fiero dei suoi quattro ragazzi, e consapevole di quanto fossero in gamba; in questi mesi avevano dimostrato il loro valore, avevano sconfitto terribili avversari. Eppure, quando erano in superficie, si sentiva sempre irrequieto. La meditazione, che il silenzio avrebbe dovuto rendere più facile, la preoccupazione rendeva più difficile. Erano i suoi figli, la sua gioia, la sua nuova famiglia, la sua ragione di vita.

Anche se loro non lo sapevano, lui aveva sempre aspettato il loro ritorno prima di addormentarsi, la notte. Il timore che qualcosa potesse andare storto non lo lasciava mai. Ricordava la paura che aveva provato quando una volta Michelangelo era tornato in stato di incoscienza, sorretto dai fratelli, o quando Leonardo era stato catturato.

Ogni volta, se prima non sentiva i suoi figli tutti di ritorno sani e salvi a casa, non poteva togliersi di dosso la molesta sensazione di irrequietezza.

Questa sera l'irrequietezza era ancora più pesante. I suoi figli stavano tardando. Si era alzato dalla sua posizione di meditazione, era andato in cucina. Riscaldata l'acqua, l'aveva versata nella teiera con alcune foglie del suo tè. L'acqua si era intorpidita piano piano…

Ha dato un'occhiata all'orologio sulla parete. Sarebbero dovuti tornare da almeno tre ore. Sperava di doverli punire la mattina successiva con una buona dose di allenamento supplementare per aver ritardato senza motivo. Leonardo era molto responsabile, ma era pur sempre un ragazzo, magari si era fatto trascinare da Raffaello e Michelangelo in qualche nuovo gioco e stavano tardando per questo. Ma sentiva dentro di se che era molto più probabile che i suoi figli avessero avuto qualche problema.

Finito di bere il tè, mentre stava valutando se tornare a meditare o cercare di passare il tempo guardando piuttosto qualche stupido programma in tv, un grido da oltre i tornelli dell'ingresso ha confermato i suoi timori.

"Sensei! Sensei!"

E' accorso veloce, ed ha visto uno sconvolto Donatello che trascinava a fatica sul suo guscio il fratello maggiore. Mentre prendeva tra le sue braccia Leonardo, e lo portava correndo nel laboratorio-infermeria, ha chiesto al figlio con la maschera viola che lo seguiva ansimando: "Cos'è successo? Dove sono i tuoi fratelli?"

Ha posto Leonardo sul lettino e nel frattempo ha alzato lo sguardo verso Donatello, aspettando ansioso la risposta. Ha incontrato gli acquosi e tremanti occhi nocciola del suo terzo figlio, e vi ha letto sgomento e paura.

"Uno-un attacco del Piede, L-leo è, è c-caduto dal quarto piano… Ralp e Mikey…" Donatello si è fermato, ha chiuso un attimo gli occhi. "Raph e Mikey sono stati presi, padre".


	5. Capitolo 5

**PdV di Raffaello. Prima persona.**

Shredder si avvicina a me, posso quasi sentire il suo alito. Vedo il suo schifoso occhio cieco sotto la maschera. Cerco di non deglutire.

"Me lo dici tu?" La sua voce è il sibilo di un serpente.

Si sposta vero Mikey, lo guarda come se fosse un oggetto in vendita. "O me lo dici tu?"

Sferra un pugno.

_Ha colpito Mikey! Quel porco cane bastardo ha colpito Mikey!_

"Uhh - mio fratello geme sorpreso - cof cof… Ehi amico, non si fa così! Calmiamoci e -" Altro pugno nel centro del suo piastrone.

Una rabbia rossa sale al mio cervello. "Lascialo stare vigliacco schifoso. Non lo toccare! Non lo toccare!" gli urlo, vorrei poterlo raggiungere con un calcio ma non ci arrivo, inizio a dimenarmi come un dannato, vorrei averlo tra le mani per distruggerlo, annientarlo, questo verme schifoso, che osa colpire il mio fratellino. I miei polsi strofinano dolorosamente contro le catene, ma non mi importa, voglio solo che si allontani da Mikey.

"Prenditela con me se hai coraggio, vigliacco." La mia voce è un ringhio, non ho mai odiato qualcuno così.

Lui mi guarda. "Ah, sì?". Sembra divertito, il porco schifoso. Per tutta risposta colpisce ancora Michey, questa volta sul volto. Mio fratello mugola appena. Sono disperato. Capisco di aver fatto un errore grandissimo. Ho appena fatto vedere al mio nemico il mio punto debole.

Ancora una volta, con la mia rabbia ho rovinato tutto. Sono un idiota, un incapace. Splinter ha fatto benissimo a non nominarmi leader. Non dovrei neanche far parte della squadra. So benissimo che un ninja non deve mai mostrare al nemico il punto dove non vorrebbe essere attaccato. Io ho appena fatto capire a Shredder qual è il mio tallone d'Achille. E' Mikey. E' l'affetto per i miei fratelli. Che idiota, che idiota che sono.

Mikey cerca di calciare, ma Shredder evita facilmente i piedi di mio fratello, e lo colpisce di nuovo, e di nuovo.

"Basta! Finiscila! Finiscila! Lascialo stare, bastardo!" grido e mi dimeno.

La furia mi avvolge in fiamme vivaci,mi intorpidisce i sensi. I colpi proseguono, Shredder non ha tirato fuori le lame dei suoi guanti ma le nocche di ferro striano il volto, le braccia, il piastrone e le gambe di Mikey, che emette solo dolorosi lamenti. La mia rabbia mi stringe i polmoni in una morsa, non riesco quasi a respirare, ansimo tra i bassi grugniti che scivolano tra i miei denti serrati.

Mikey non si muove più, è svenuto. Shredder dà un passo indietro, ansima per la fatica. Si avvicina a me, muove i polsi per distendere le articolazioni. "Non ti preoccupare, ne ho pure per te".

I miei polmoni si svuotano completamente quando il primo pugno quasi mi sfonda il piastrone.


	6. Capitolo 6

**PdV di Leonardo. Prima persona.**

_"Non pensarci nemmeno o prendo il tuo guscio a calci da New York alla California, Leo."_

_"Prendere il tuo ultimo pezzo di pancake Raph? Per chi mi hai preso!"_

_"Dann… Mollalo, Senzapaura, o sei una tartaruga morta!"_

_"Uh uhm… l'ultimo pezzo è sempre il più buono, fratellino…"_

_"Ahhrg… sei un -"_

_"Dai fratelli, so che i miei pancakes sono qualcosa di impagabile, infatti non mi pagate, perche cucinati dall'unico inimitabile e bellissimo Michelangelo, ma se non vi ammazzate tra di voi, e mi lasciate scegliere il film stasera, magari domani mattina ve li rifaccio" Mikey guarda me e Raph che eravamo finiti per terra a fianco del tavolo della cucina, e ci prende soavemente per i fondelli sbattendo i suoi luminosi occhi azzurri._

_"Ah! E se evitate di farmi cadere addosso il caffè, io magari non mi ustiono" borbotta Donnie alzando per un secondo lo sguardo dal suo portatile._

_Per terra, cercando di trattenere le risate, e di trattenere le mani di Raph, aggiungo "Inoltre, caro fratello, sai che io, in quanto leader, devo controllare che non facciate qualcosa di sbagliato, e tu ultimamente stai mangiando troppo, ah ah!"_

_"Te la faccio vedere io la leadership, Senzapaura! Ahhh! Inoltre la tua è tutta invidia dei miei muscoli."_

Mhmm, i ricordi della colazione di questa mattina mi tornano in mente mentre passo dolorosamente dal sonno alla veglia. Era questa mattina? Perché ho dormito? Dove sono? Apro gli occhi a fatica. Non sono nel mio letto. Vedo il soffitto dell'infermeria. Sono malato? Sento un forte dolore al braccio destro, al fianco, e soprattutto alla testa. Oddio, la testa mi scoppia. Cos'è successo?

Mi guardo intorno. Mio padre siede accanto al lettino sulla sedia girevole del laboratorio di Donnie, ha gli occhi chiusi.

"S-sensei…" la mia voce mi suona estranea, è un sussurro roco.

Splinter apre gli occhi, mi sorride. "Ben svegliato, figlio mio". Ha un'aria mesta e stanca, gli occhi non riescono a celare la sua preoccupazione.

"Cos'è successo Sensei? Dove sono i miei fratelli?"

"Qual è l'ultima cosa che ricordi?"

Mi sforzo di ricostruire quello che è accaduto: "Io… l'allenamento, poi siamo usciti di pattuglia…" Sì, ricordo che stavamo cercando i contenitori di mutageno, ma questa sera il tracker di Donnie non segnalava niente, non ne avevamo trovati. Poi ricordo la pausa sul tetto, i soliti Mikey e Raph che facevano casino… Un attacco!

"Il Piede, siamo stati attaccati!" improvvisamente tutto mi torna in mente: Mikey e Raph a terra, io che combatto di fianco a Donnie, la caduta, il buio. Cerco di alzarmi a sedere, ma fitte dolorose al fianco ed al braccio mi trattengono.

"Calma figliolo, stai giù" la voce di Splinter è un tenero ordine mentre posa la sua mano sulla mia spalla. "Sei ferito abbastanza seriamente. Hai un trama cranico, un braccio rotto e qualche crepa sul guscio" i suoi occhi mi danno un sorriso triste "Sei molto fortunato ad essere ancora vivo, Leonardo".

La preoccupazione si fa strada nella mia mente come una nera macchia di petrolio. "Dove sono i miei fratelli, Sensei?"

Chiude le palpebre un attimo, sospira. La sua mano sale a stringere lo spazio tra gli occhi, so che sta valutando quanto e cosa dirmi, inizio ad essere veramente preoccupato. Non mi accorgo di star trattenendo il respiro.

"Leonardo, purtroppo Michelangelo e Raffaello sono spariti. Quasi sicuramente sono stati fatti prigionieri da Shredder. Donatello è fuori a cercare qualche traccia. Ma non abbiamo ancora nessuna notizia, dopo tre giorni."

"Tre… tre giorni?" i miei occhi si spalancano. "Padre, ho dormito tre giorni? Io devo andare…" il mio tentativo di alzarmi è subito bloccato fermamente.

"Non c'è niente che tu possa fare in queste condizioni, Leonardo. Quando l'altra sera Donatello ti ha trascinato a casa, tu rischiavi di non farcela. Sei caduto dal quarto piano perché sei stato stordito da una freccetta narcotizzante. Tuo fratello ha curato le tue ferite e monitorato le tue condizioni accanto al tuo letto per quasi due giorni, senza dormire. Poi ieri notte, quando la tua situazione era ormai fuori pericolo, è tornato fuori nella speranza di trovare qualcosa. Oggi l'ho obbligato a dormire qualche ora, ed adesso è uscito di nuovo. Abbi fiducia in lui, se c'è qualche traccia, lui la troverà. Ma devo essere sincero con te. Attualmente non abbiamo molte speranze, non abbiamo nessuna pista da seguire."

Queste sue ultime parole escono fuori come un mormorio triste. Non ho mai visto mio padre in queste condizioni, sembra quasi invecchiato di parecchi anni in pochi giorni. I suoi occhi rossi mi rivelano che non deve aver dormito molto neanche lui.

Io sono sopraffatto dalle emozioni. Paura, rabbia, dolore, ma soprattutto impotenza. Un forte, atroce senso di impotenza che mi attanaglia. Io sono il fratello maggiore, sono il leader della squadra, ed ho portato i miei fratelli in una trappola. E poi non ho saputo proteggerli. Lacrime di rabbia contro me stesso mi salgono agli occhi. Adesso per colpa mia due miei fratelli sono nelle mani del nostro nemico, e non voglio neanche pensare a quello che lui potrebbe fargli. L'altro mio fratello è fuori a cercarli da solo, perché io sono bloccato su un letto. Ho fallito. Ho deluso mio padre, ho tradito la fiducia che la mia famiglia aveva riposto in me.

"Non è colpa tua, Leonardo". Mio padre sembra leggere i miei pensieri, come sempre. Mi guarda con affetto, e questo mi fa ancora più male. Perche non mi odia e mi disprezza? Me lo meriterei.

"Riesci a mangiare qualcosa? Donatello ti ha fatto un paio di flebo, ma se riesci a mettere qualcosa nello stomaco sarebbe meglio. Posso portarti un po' di zuppa di verdure" aggiunge mettendo nuovamente la sua mano calda sul mio braccio. Io ho ancora la sgradevole sensazione di non meritarmi tutte queste premure.

Il mio stomaco è chiuso in una morsa, ma non voglio dare ulteriori preoccupazione a mio padre. "Sì grazie Sensei, un po' di zuppa va benissimo."

Un altro sorriso triste, e si alza per andare in cucina. Come lascia il laboratorio, posso finalmente fare scivolare giù le mie lacrime.


	7. Capitolo 7

**PdV di Michelangelo. Prima persona.**

Che male. Che male, ragazzi. Non ho mai sentito tanto dolore in vita mia. Non c'è un solo centimetro del mio corpo che non mi faccia male. I piedi, forse, si i piedi sono l'unica cosa che si è salvata dai due pestaggi che ho subito. Tutto il resto mi fa un male cane, dopo essere stato sbattuto ben bene. E' così che deve sentirsi il sacco da box di Raph. Ragazzi, adesso mi faccio le battute da solo, sono un grande. Se Raph si sveglia magari gliela dico.

Oddio, non so se voglio che si svegli subito. Io quando non ero sveglio stavo meglio. Adesso sono tutto spaccato dal dolore. Però se si svegliasse magari questo buio non mi farebbe così paura…

No Mikey, non dire cretinate. Non puoi avere ancora paura del buio, sei un ragazzo grande, non sei più la tartarughina che si infilava la notte nel letto di Splinter. O di Leo. O di Donnie. O di Raph… no no, forse di Raph no… anzi si, qualche volta pure di Raph, vero. L'ho sempre saputo che fa il duro ma poi è morbido come il budino che ho cucinato l'altro giorno…

Al pensiero del cibo il mio stomaco si lamenta. Che fame che ho! Ma è soprattutto la sete che mi distrugge. Forse non sanno che anche le tartarughe devono bere? O più probabilmente anche questo fa parte della tortura… Che tanto lo so che la vera tortura non è ancora iniziata. Non sono tanto ingenuo. So che ci sono tanti modi orribili che la gente ha ideato per dare dolore…

Mi vengono i brividi, io mi sento già malissimo così, ed erano "solo" un po' di botte. Belle toste, però. Sono sicuramente tutto nero di lividi, e tutto rosso di ferite. Sento l'odore ferroso del sangue in bocca, non riesco nemmeno ad aprire l'occhio sinistro. Ma la cosa che più mi tormenta sono le braccia. I muscoli mi fanno talmente male che li sento irradiare calore. I polsi non me li sento più.

Quanto ancora dovrò sopportare? I miei fratelli e mio padre non sono ancora venuti a salvarmi. Lo so, le speranze sono poche. NewYork non è proprio un paesino, e poi per quanto ne so potrebbero averci portato nel New Jersey. Da qua dentro non si capisce neanche se siamo sottoterra o in cima ad un grattacielo.

C'è solo buio. Triste, angoscioso, spaventoso buio…

"Mikey, sei sveglio?"; alla voce di Raph ho un sussulto.

"Sì fratellone. Come ti senti?"

"Sto bene Mikey, non ti preoccupare. Tu?"

"Anch'io sto bene Raph. Come te."

"…"

"…"

"Allora sei tutto rotto, fratellino."

"Sì,Raph. Ho sete. Le braccia mi danno il tormento. Tutto mi fa male. Ed ho paura da morire. A parte questo, te l'ho detto, mi sento bene." Ho tentato una battuta, ma mi è uscita un po' triste. In queste condizioni il Dottor Scherzetto lascia un po' a desiderare.

"Non ti preoccupare, Mikey, verranno presto a salvarci."

"Neanche tu ci credi veramente, Raph."

"Non dire-"

"Raph, lo so che stai cercando di indorarmi la pillola, ma non ce n'è bisogno. Non sono così debole come pensi."

"Io… io non ho mai pensato che tu sia debole, Mikey. Certo, a volte mi fai credere di avere il cervello di una tartaruga di cinque anni… Ma lo so che sei forte, Mikey. E sei un ninja eccezionale."

"…"

"Mikey?"

"Raph, devi essere sicuro che non ce la faremo, se mi dici queste cose."

"Cosa? No, ma porc… Con te qualsiasi cosa dico sbaglio. Non intendevo fare uno smielato discorso di addio, testa di legno. Certo che ce la faremo, e quando questa storia sarà finita prenderò a calci quel tuo brutto guscio per aver avuto questo pensiero stupido!"

Sorrido nel buio. Il mio fratellone, che pensa sempre a proteggermi. Lo sento ansimare un po'. Le braccia fanno soffrire pure lui. Questa volta non so come riusciremo a cavarcela. L'idea del dolore mi spaventa, certo. Ma l'idea di tradire mio padre mi terrorizza. E' il mio chiodo fisso. Forse sono egoista, ma sento il bisogno di parlarne a Raph.

"Raph?"

"Uh?"

"Sai cosa mi spaventa di più?"

"Dimmi."

"Una volta Sensei mi ha detto che sotto tortura prima o poi tutti parlano. Magari io sono forte, come dici tu, e magari riesco a resistere tanto… Ma ho paura che alla fine potrei dire a Shredder quello che vuole."

"Mikey, non mi piacciono questi discorsi, scusa. Non ti devi preoccupare, verranno a salvarci."

Parlare con Raph non mi ha aiutato. Ho sbagliato ad aprire bocca, come sempre.

Il tempo passa. Minuti? Ore? Non lo so. Solo buio, e silenzio. Alla fine, stavolta è Raph a parlare per primo: "Mi dispiace, Mikey."

"Di cosa?"

"Di non essere riuscito ad impedire che quel vigliacco ti pestasse."

"Beh, ha pestato anche te, giusto? E questo dispiace a me."

"Non è la stessa cosa…"

"Perché? Perché io sono la piccola tartarughina indifesa e tu il super campione?"

"Lascia perdere, oggi non si può parlare con te, Mikey."

Ha ragione. Mi sono pentito subito di quello che ho detto. Ma tutto questo dolore mi sta dando alla testa. Il mio fratellone è preoccupato per me, ed io lo tratto così. Mi sento un verme.

"Scusa, Raph. Ti voglio bene."

"Anch'io ti voglio bene, testa di legno."


	8. Capitolo8

**PdV di Donatello. Prima persona.**

Sono seduto sul bordo del tetto. Una pioggerellina lieve mi batte sulla testa, sulle spalle. Si infila tra la pelle ed il mio guscio per poi scivolare giù in gelidi rivoli. Fa freddo, ma non importa, ancora più freddo è il ghiaccio che mi porto nel cuore.

Neppure stanotte ho trovato niente. Non so esattamente neanche cosa cercare. La speranza di trovare un segno, qualcosa… Cosa? Se un rapitore non si vuole fare scoprire, non lo scopri, soprattutto se è un feroce capo ninja. Non posso nemmeno affidarmi alla speranza di trovare qualche ninja del Piede. Adesso che Shredder ha sostituito i suoi ninja con dei sofisticati robot, anche se ne trovassi uno non potrei costringerlo a parlare, a dirmi dove sono i miei fratelli.

Ma perché, se fosse un uomo potrei farlo? Potrei mai torturare qualcuno? Fino a qualche giorno fa avrei risposto di no, senza esitazione. Ma adesso… adesso non lo so. Non lo so più, non so più niente. Questo pensiero terribile mi fa rabbrividire ancora di più. Questi tre giorni sono stati i peggiori della mia vita. La paura, lo sconforto, l'ansia costante stanno mettendo a dura prova tutto me stesso. Non mi sento più io. Non so chi sono, non so che fare. A volte mi sembra di non capire più niente. Il mio tanto decantato cervello geniale si è rivelato essere un grande bluff. Altro che genio, sono un cretino. Sono solo buono ad aggiustare tostapane e cellulari. Alla prima vera difficoltà della mia vita, sono distrutto.

La pioggia continua, si è intensificata. Il cielo nero è squarciato ogni tanto dai lampi; le macchine giù sulla strada sono piccoli puntini luminosi. Questo palazzo è altissimo, saranno almeno trenta piani. Fosse caduto da qui Leo, altro che braccio rotto. Mio fratello ha avuto una fortuna spacciata. Però che scherzo del destino, lui ha sempre avuto paura delle altezze, e si ferisce cadendo.

Per fortuna adesso sembra stare meglio; quando sono uscito stasera si stava svegliando. Almeno una buona notizia, dopo questi giorni disperati. Per un po' ho temuto di averlo perso, ho pensato che la macchia nell'ecografo fosse un'emorragia cranica. Ho passato momenti terribili.

Ho preso atto che potevo perdere tutti i miei fratelli. Mi sono visto da solo, senza di loro, in un futuro orribile ed angosciante. Sono arrivato a considerare che se avessi perso tutti i miei fratelli la mia vita non sarebbe più stata degna di essere vissuta.

Adesso Leo è fuori pericolo. Ma ho ancora perso due fratelli. E' la prima volta in vita mia che sono stato lontano per tre giorni da Raph e Mikey. Non riesco a pensare un solo giorno della mia infanzia che non ci vedesse insieme. La mia vita è stata tutta con loro. Le risate di Mikey, l'ironia di Raph. Frammenti di ricordi danzano nella mia testa. Raph che mi benda la spalla ferita da Slash e mi aiuta a camminare mentre Mikey premuroso va in avanscoperta. Pop corn davanti alla TV. Mikey che sputacchia a Raph e lui che lo insegue col mio bo in mano per darglielo in testa. Sai vorticosi di Raph che mi disarmano facilmente durante l'allenamento, il suo calcio che mi butta al tappeto ma la sua mano che mi aiuta ad alzarmi. Mikey che mi riempie la scrivania di post-it a cuoricini gialli e viola, ma poi mi aiuta a toglierli e mi abbraccia stretto perché mi arrabbio.

Non posso resistere ancora senza i miei fratelli. Adesso le mie lacrime si mischiano alla pioggia. I brividi non so più se sono solo per il freddo. Devo alzarmi, mi devo riprendere. Devo tornare a casa, perché ormai è quasi giorno.


	9. Capitolo 9

**PdV di Raffaello. Prima persona.**

La porta della stanza si è aperta. Stavolta al seguito di Shredder vi sono due ninja, umani.

Con la luce posso finalmente girarmi a guardare le condizioni di Mikey. E non è uno bello spettacolo. Mio fratello è praticamente tutto coperto di lividi e tagli, ha il viso tumefatto, un occhio chiuso dal gonfiore. Capisco che il mio aspetto non deve essere molto diverso, ma vedere lui in quelle condizioni mi fa ancora più male.

"Avete riposato bene, tartarughe?" Come quel sadico di Shredder possa trovare tutto questo divertente, è una cosa che spero di non capire mai.

"Mah, amico, non è proprio l'hotel Hilton ma non mi posso lamentare." Diavolo di un Mikey, dove l'aveva nascosta tutta questa forza? Non posso fare a meno di increspare le labbra in un piccolo sorriso, fiero del mio dolce e duro fratellino. Sorriso che si spegne subito al pensiero che adesso in risposta Shredder lo avrebbe colpito.

Invece, lui si rivolge a me. "Dove si trova Hamato Yoshi?"

"Crepa."

Mikey cerca inutilmente di mantenere una voce ferma: "Se credi che basti un po' di tortura per farci parlare-"

"Tortura? Ma questa non era tortura. Questo era solo un modo per divertirmi un po'" lo interrompe Shreddrer, facendo un cenno ad uno degli uomini al suo seguito che prontamente gli porge qualcosa. "Vedete, tartarughe – continua mentre inizia a rigirarsi in mano l'oggetto, che scopro essere una siringa – la tortura è sempre un buon metodo, efficace e divertente. Ma richiede un po' troppo tempo. Io preferisco risolvere i miei problemi più velocemente. Avrò sempre modo di divertirmi con voi dopo che avrete risposto alle mie domande."

Non chiedo cosa c'è in quella siringa, non penso di volerlo sapere. Lo fa Mikey, però, a modo suo.

"Uh uh, che bel tipo di droga ci proponi? Non pensavo che esistesse veramente il siero della verità."

"Oh, infatti, quello non esiste. Questa – e così dicendo ruota la siringa tra le dita – è l'ultima trovata delle fantasiose menti della ricerca bellica. Rende la vittima totalmente succube del suo carnefice. Peccato – si gira verso di me – che distrugga completamente il cervello, dopo. Ma in fondo, male che vada, io ho sempre un'altra tartaruga."

Si avvicina a Mikey. La mia mente inizia ad analizzare vorticosamente orribili pensieri. Vuole usarla su Mikey. No no, è solo un bluff, adesso che ha capito le mie paure. Ma se non lo fosse? Posso rischiare la vita di mio fratello? Inoltre se quello che dice è vero, che la droga costringerebbe Mikey a parlare, sarebbe mio fratello stesso a rivelargli la posizione del covo. Oddio, il cuore mi scoppia, le tempie pulsano dolorosamente. Cosa fare, cosa fare?

I due ninja si mettono di fianco a Mikey e lo immobilizzano tenendolo contro la parete. Shedder si gira verso di me. La sua voce è un grugnito d'odio: "Mi mostrerai dove si trova Hamato Yoshi?"

Un lunghissimo, interminabile secondo. Alza il braccio. Mikey chiude gli occhi. Sento una voce gridare, capisco di essere io.

"Fermo, fermo! Non lo fare, te lo dirò! Ti porterò da Splinter! Non lo fare, non toccarlo!"

Shredder abbassa il braccio.

"No fratello – Mikey inizia a piagnucolare – non puoi farlo. Non puoi… Non farlo Raph, ti prego, non fa niente…"

"Bene. Prendetelo." Shredder non dice altro, esce dalla stanza.

Uno dei due uomini tira fuori un cappuccio nero, e me lo mette sulla testa. Sento armeggiare intorno ai miei polsi tormentati. Corda, stanno girando intorno ai miei polsi della corda. Poi un rumore di catene. Sganciano le catene e tirano la corda con un veloce movimento mentre cado a terra. Mi ritrovo con le mani legate dietro la schiena, il dolore alle braccia è fortissimo, dopo tutto il tempo passato in quella posizione. Non riesco a trattenere un urlo. Il sangue torna a scorrere nelle mie mani come se fosse fuoco liquido. La caduta mi fa capire che devo avere pure qualche problema alle costole, forse ne ho un paio incrinate dai pugni, se non proprio rotte.

Mi sento sollevare la terra, ma non abbastanza da evitare che i miei piedi striscino dolorosamente sul pavimento di cemento. Perfetto, erano l'ultima parte del mio corpo rimasta intatta. Cerco di alzarmi un po' per camminare con le mie gambe, ma un pugno sul mio piastrone fa scricchiolare le mie costole e mi fa capire che questi bastardi non sono della stessa idea.

Mentre mi trascinano fuori dalla stanza, sento i singhiozzi di mio fratello.

"No, Raph, no…"


	10. Capitolo 10

**PdV di Splinter. Prima persona.**

Leonardo mangia la sua zuppa senza troppa convinzione. E' riuscito a mettersi seduto sul lettino, poggiato su dei cuscini. Gli ho fatto un'iniezione di antidolorifici, anche se lui non voleva. Lo so che si sta sforzando di mangiare per farmi contento. E so che si sente in colpa per quanto è successo. Il mio Leonardo, che è ancora un ragazzo ma ha la saggezza di un uomo. Adesso senza la sua maschera sembra ancora più giovane.

Ora penso che forse ho sbagliato a mettere sulle sua spalle tutta questa responsabilità; anche se ho piena fiducia in lui, forse era troppo presto. Forse ho sbagliato a permettere ai miei figli di salire in superficie il giorno del quindicesimo anniversario della loro mutazione. Ma non ho saputo resistere ai loro sguardi imploranti, ed ho pensato che sarebbe stata una crudeltà tenerli prigionieri ancora qua sotto; avevano il diritto di iniziare a vivere la loro vita, che prevedevo non sarebbe stata una vita facile.

D'altronde li ho allenati fin dalla tenera età per questo. Ho cercato di prepararli al meglio, ed ho creato dei ninja eccezionali. La tradizione della mia famiglia si è trasmessa in loro nelle alte forme di disciplina, forza, intelligenza, velocità. Leonardo, Raffaello, Donatello, Michelangelo. Un equilibrio perfetto, una squadra perfetta.

Ma in questo momento vorrei non averli mai lasciati andare. Due miei figli sono spariti. La nostra famiglia rischia di essere distrutta. L'odio del mio nemico alla fine ha raggiunto anche la mia seconda famiglia. Non gli è bastato togliermi mia moglie e mia figlia. Perché? Perché, Oroku Saki, perché? Ti ho voluto bene come un fratello…

Tutto questo, per arrivare a me. I miei figli stanno soffrendo per colpa mia. Devo cercare di salvarli a tutti i costi. L'unica soluzione che mi viene in mente, non mi dà la sicurezza di riportare i miei figli sani e salvi a casa, ma non ho altra scelta. Appena torna Donatello esporrò a lui e Leonardo la mia decisione. Devo trovare un modo per fare avere un messaggio a Shredder, e consegnarmi a lui in cambio di Raffaello e Michelangelo. Ordinerò ai miei figli di lasciare New York e nascondersi, magari in America Latina, sperando che la sete di vendetta del mio ex amico si plachi con la mia morte.

Questi pensieri vengono interrotti da piccoli passi silenziosi che portano April in infermeria.

Varca la porta, mi guarda ed abbassa il capo in un rispettoso e triste saluto: "Sensei".

Poi vede che Leonardo è sveglio, e corre verso di lui. "Leo! Come ti senti?"

"Ciao April. Meglio, grazie. Nessuna notizia?"

La mia allieva kunoichi abbassa lo sguardo con tristezza. "No Leo, mi dispiace. Ho appena sentito Casey, neanche lui ha trovato niente."

"Ti ringrazio per il tuo aiuto, April" dico mentre mi avvicino a prendere il piatto da Leonardo per poggiarlo sul tavolino accanto al letto "Ma non voglio che tu e Casey Jones vi mettiate in pericolo." Sono bravi ragazzi. Ma sono appunto solo ragazzi.

"Stai tranquillo, Sensei, stiamo attenti. In pratica non stiamo facendo altro che pattugliare i tetti nella speranza di avvistare qualche ninja del Piede. Mi dispiace - dice mentre si rivolge a Leonardo con voce tremante - non so cos'altro fare."

La risposta di Leonardo è interrotta dall'arrivo del mio terzo figlio. Basta guardarlo per capire che anche questa notte la ricerca è stava vana. Ha le spalle curve, lo sguardo spento, è completamente bagnato. E' la forma stessa della disperazione, mi stringe il cuore.

Si avvicina a Leo, gli mette una mano sulla spalla e gli rivolge un sorriso triste: "Ben tornato tra noi, fratello."

"Grazie per avermi salvato, Donnie."

Questi toni gravi, questa serietà nelle espressioni, è così inconsueta tra i miei figli. Loro che solitamente non fanno altro che scherzare e prendersi in giro a vicenda. Adesso non sembrano più i teenages che sono, ma adulti segnati dalla vita.

Decido di aspettare che Donatello si sia riposato qualche ora, prima di parlare ai miei figli della mia decisione.

Prima di comunicare loro che per cercare di salvare i loro fratelli, dovranno perdere il loro padre.


	11. Capitolo 11

**PdV di Raffaello. Prima persona.**

Ci stiamo muovendo. Sono all'interno di un furgone, o qualcosa del genere. Insieme a me ci sono almeno un paio di ninja, questa volta bot. Non ho idea di dove sia Shredder; dopo che mi ha chiesto la direzione da prendere, non ho più sentito la sua voce. Ero stato trascinato per scale e corridoi ed avevamo preso un ascensore, per essere infine buttato in malo modo su questo furgone. Le mie costole non ne erano state contente.

Siamo in viaggio da circa dieci minuti. Non sento il rumore del traffico, sicuramente siamo in periferia, forse su un autostrada. Quindi quello era un ulteriore covo di Shredder, a noi sconosciuto.

Spero che il viaggio sia il più lungo possibile. Perché so che una volta arrivati non ci metteranno molto a capire che la posizione che gli ho dato era falsa. Naturalmente. Avevo detto il primo posto che mi era venuto in mente, lontano dalla tana.

Il mio unico scopo era quello di guadagnare tempo. Non è stata un'idea geniale, lo so, ma è stata l'unica idea che ho avuto. Salvare Mikey per un po' sperando in un'opportunità di fuga, in un colpo di fortuna. Sperando in qualcosa, non so neanche io cosa.

D'altra parte, invece, so che più il tragitto è lungo, più mi allontano dalla posizione di Mikey. Ed io non ho la più pallida idea di dove eravamo prigionieri.

Il cappuccio pesante e l'angoscia mi rendono faticoso il respiro. Sono veramente nei casini. Disarmato, legato e nelle mie condizioni, riuscirò ad uscire da questa situazione? Anche nell'improbabile eventualità di riuscire a fuggire, come ritroverò Mikey?

All'improvviso, il mio corpo viene sbattuto contro una parete. Il colpo è fortissimo, mi intontisce e mi provoca fitte di dolore alle costole rotte. Poi lentamente tutto ruota su se stesso, la parete diventa il pavimento, e c'è un altro piccolo colpo. Cos'è successo?

Sdraiato sul fianco, stordito, scuoto la testa. Mi accorgo che ci siamo fermati. Senza perdere tempo, alzandomi sulle ginocchia, mi scrollo di dosso il cappuccio. Accanto a me, due ninja bot, ammucchiati in disordine e immobili.

Noto subito quattro cose. Sono effettivamente all'interno di un furgoncino. Siamo riversi su un fianco. E' pieno giorno. Il portellone si è aperto.

Il portellone si è aperto! Una frazione di secondo e mi alzo in piedi schizzando verso fuori. Mi ritrovo in mezzo alla strada. Un assordante rumore di clacson, ed una macchina mi sfreccia a fianco velocissima, mancandomi per pochi centimetri. Ho fatto in tempo a vedere l'espressione sbalordita dell'autista, la sua bocca aperta in un cerchio perfetto. Non capita tutti i giorni di vedere una tartaruga gigante in mezzo alla strada.

Sono allo scoperto, in pieno giorno, al centro di un'autostrada. A questo punto il fatto di essere visto dagli umani è l'ultimo dei miei problemi. Corro verso il ciglio della strada, evitando per puro miracolo altre due auto. Mi getto oltre il guard-rail, mi abbasso.

Do una rapidissima occhiata. Nessuno mi segue. Il furgone è riverso sul fianco, vedo parzialmente un'altra auto capovolta ed accartocciata. Uno sguardo rapido ai cartelli stradali e già corro, chinato, vero la bassa vegetazione che costeggia la strada. Corro veloce come il vento, dimenticando dolore, sete, debolezza; mi inoltro nella vegetazione, poi costeggio un caseggiato, sempre di corsa, sempre abbassato.

Cerco di allontanarmi il più possibile dall'autostrada. Costeggio qualche casa, altri capannoni. Continuo a muovermi, finché non sento una macchina, e mi appiattisco al muro. Non mi vedono. Per fortuna la zona è periferica, non c'è nessuno per strada. Attraverso la stradina, continuo a correre. Arrivo ad un sistema di capannoni circondato da parecchie montagnole di legna, in tronchi, pezzi, trucioli. Una segheria, o qualcosa del genere. Mi addentro tra queste montagnole, poi mi avvicino ad uno dei capannoni. Non si vede in giro anima viva. Poi capisco. E' sabato, o domenica, non so esattamente quanto tempo sono stato prigioniero, ma saranno passati due o tre giorni. Quindi oggi è un giorno non lavorativo: un altro mio colpo di fortuna.

Sbircio dalla finestra, dentro non sembra esserci nessuno. Devo rischiare. Una forte spallata alla porta. Tutto il mio corpo grida di dolore, ma la porta si apre. Scivolo all'interno. Una scrivania, qualche sedia,qualche armadietto di ferro.

Mi accascio a terra, contro una parete, per riprendere fiato. Sono distrutto. Ogni centimetro del mio corpo mi fa male. Ogni respiro mi fa male. La mia testa pulsa dolorosamente. Ho la nausea.

Ma sono libero.

Non posso ancora crederci. Sono riuscito a fuggire. Mentre riprendo fiato, cerco di schiarirmi le idee. I cartelli sull'autostrada mi hanno detto che mi trovavo nella periferia nord di New York, ad una trentina di miglia da casa. A questo punto non ho altra scelta che tornare alla tana, e venire poi a cercare Mikey con i miei fratelli.

Sempre di trovare gli altri miei fratelli a casa, il che non è affatto scontato… Un brivido mi corre lungo la schiena. E il pensiero di aver lasciato Mikey mi distrugge. Adesso è da solo in balìa di quel pazzo. La mia vista si offusca per le lacrime di rabbia. Cerco di allontanare il pensiero, devo farmi forza, cercare di sfruttare la fortuna che ho avuto finora a mio vantaggio. Grazie a questo colpo di fortuna, abbiamo una speranza…

Certo che di fortuna ne ho avuto tanta. L'incidente, i ninja bot fuori uso, la zona poco abitata. Da non crederci…

_Ne ho avuta troppa._

Qualcosa non va. Ne ho avuta troppa. Qualcosa scatta nel mio cervello.

Mi alzo in piedi, mi avvicino alla scrivania. Sul tavolo carte, penne, un computer, un telefono. Un taglierino. Pochi minuto di lavoro, e le mie mani sono libere. Alzo il telefono, funziona.

Non so perché, ma quando Casey mi ha dato il suo numero di telefono, l'ho imparato a memoria. Chiamatelo colpo di genio. Mi dispiace coinvolgere il mio amico nell'infrazione con scasso di un ufficio, ma la vita di Mikey viene prima di tutto.

Squilla.

"Pronto Casey? - Sì, sono io - zitto, ascoltami. I miei fratelli? - Bene. Sono in una grande segheria vicino all'autostrada novantacinque, uscita per Tokeneke - no, sono solo io. Chiama Donnie e venite a prendermi. Ma state attenti. Digli di portare la sua roba tecnologica. Credo di avere addosso un segnalatore."


	12. Capitolo 12

**PdV di Donatello. Prima Persona.**

Per un paio d'ore il mio corpo ha ceduto alla stanchezza, ed ho dormito. Poi, con la fase REM, sono arrivati gli incubi. Adesso sono seduto alla scrivania, intontito ma incapace di tornare a letto. Sotto i miei occhi, i miei fogli dei calcoli per la ricerca del retromutageno. Macchiati di caffè.

_"Buuu!"_

_"Ah! Mikey! Che cavolo! Mi hai fatto pure cadere il caffè! Ma un solo neurone che ti funziona ce l'hai? Non vedi che sono lavori importanti!"_

_"Ah ah fratello, che faccia che hai fatto! Che ninja sei se ti fai sorprendere sempre dal dottor Scherzetto?"_

_"Finiscila di saltellare come un macaco ed esci subito di qui!"_

_"Un ma..chè?"_

_"Un macaco, Mikey, una scimmia! Un animale sicuramente molto più intelligente di te! Ma quando cresci? Esci, vattene!"_

_"Uh, scusa fratello, non volevo farti arrabbiare tanto. Sei diventato tutto rosso. Volevo solo scherzare, mi dispiace, sono stato stupido, hai ragione. Come posso farmi perdonare?"_

I suoi enormi occhi azzurri mi hanno guardato con l'aria di un cucciolo indifeso. Ma quella volta l'avevo cacciato via. Adesso il senso di colpa mi stava distruggendo.

_"Ehm… Ehi, genio, si è rotto nuovamente il pad della PlayStation."_

_"Si è rotto o l'hai rotto, Raph?"_

_"Che importanza ha? Lo puoi aggiustare?"_

_"Lo puoi aggiustare? Lo puoi aggiustare? Ma io sono qui solo per aggiustare cose a voi dalla mattina alla sera?"_

_"Allora mettiamola così: me lo aggiusti, per favore? O ti rompo nuovamente il bo sul guscio!"_

_"Provaci, cretino. Non mi faccio intimorire da chi non ha neanche la metà di un cervello normale. Non capisci neanche tutte le parole che dico!"_

Era intervenuto Leo, salvando il mio guscio. Non so perché l'avevo offeso. E quando si è allontanato, il suo solito sguardo furioso era anche un po'… triste.

A volte sono stato ingiusto con i miei fratelli. Questa ossessiva ricerca del retromutageno mi aveva reso troppo nervoso, ultimamente. Ed adesso poteva essere troppo tardi per chiedere scusa.

Mi asciugo le lacrime, mi lego la mia maschera viola, mi alzo per uscire dalla mia camera e andare a vedere come sta Leo.

Squilla il mio T-phone. E' Casey Jones.


	13. Capitolo 13

**PdV di Splinter. Terza persona.**

Ha tentato invano di dormire anche lui, poi ha tentato invano di meditare. Adesso non aspettava altro che Donatello si fosse riposato un po' prima di comunicare a lui ed a Leonardo la sua decisione.

Ha percorso lo spazio tra la sua stanza e l'infermeria con calma, lentamente. Ha notato per terra, accanto al divano, lo skateboard di Michelangelo. Non è una novità, suo figlio minore è sempre stato molto disordinato, lasciava sempre le sue cose dove capita. E questo benedetto skateboard se lo ritrovava sempre tra i piedi, nonostante i rimproveri. Saranno passati un paio d'anni da quando Raffaello ci è caduto sopra, mentre si spintonava con Leonardo… Sì, due o tre anni al massimo. Raffaello aveva sbattuto la testa contro il gradino della zona giorno, e Splinter aveva punito Michelangelo. Non ricordava più come.

Oggi però questo skateboard gli sembrava diverso, come se lo notasse adesso per la prima volta.

I suoi figli, i suoi amati figli…

E' entrato in infermeria, si è avvicinato piano a Leonardo. Ha accostato silenziosamente la sedia al lettino e si è seduto. Suo figlio dormiva. Il suo piastrone si alzava e si abbassava col respiro. Il bianco della sua ingessatura era luminoso nella luce soffusa.

Tutt'a un tratto, da fuori l'infermeria, la voce di Donatello. "Sensei!"

Gli occhi blu di Leonardo si sono aperti, assonnati, Splinter gli ha messo una mano sulla spalla, mentre si è girato verso Donatello, che è entrato di corsa.

"Sensei! Mi ha telefonato Casey Jones. Raph… Raph lo ha chiamato, andiamo a prenderlo!"

Splinter ha sentito una luce nel petto; Leonardo ha spalancato gli occhi, completamente sveglio.

"Raffaello ha chiamato Casey Jones? – Splinter aveva bisogno di sentirlo di nuovo – Sta bene? E Michelangelo?"

"Casey ha detto che Raph è solo, si trova ad una trentina di miglia a nord, e teme di essere seguito tramite un segnalatore."

Splinter si è lisciato nervosamente la sottile barba sul mento, riflettendo alcuni secondi prima di dire: "Potrebbe essere una trappola, ma non abbiamo scelta. Donatello, vai a prendere tuo fratello, ma stai molto attento, al primo segnale di pericolo non esitare a desistere. Non c'è bisogno che ti dica che con Leonardo in queste condizioni se anche tu venissi catturato non ci sarebbe più speranza per i tuoi fratelli."

Donatello ha annuito, con un'aria grave ed una determinazione che quasi hanno stupito il padre. "Sì, Sensei, non ti preoccupare, starò attento. Ho intenzione di andare con la macchina di Casey, lo Shellraiser darebbe troppo nell'occhio. Lui guiderà ed io starò nascosto. Raph ha detto di essere in una segheria, in una zona industriale poco trafficata. Mi avvicinerò con tutte le precauzioni."

Detto questo, Donatello si è precipitato fuori. Splinter ha resistito alla tentazione di richiamarlo per raccomandargli ulteriormente di stare attento. Si è girato verso Leonardo, ed ha letto negli occhi blu del suo figlio maggiore tutte le emozioni che in quel momento passavano per la testa della giovane tartaruga: il sollievo per la notizia, l'ansia per l'incertezza della situazione, la gioia per la speranza, e la rabbia per l'impotenza.


	14. Capitolo 14

**PdV di Shredder. Terza persona.**

Un colpo, un affondo perfetto. Un altro, alle sue spalle. I muscoli guizzano, il sudore imperla la pelle. Sente pienamente la sua forza, la sua potenza. Il senso di potere di un'arma ben affilata nelle sue mani. La consapevolezza di essere una perfetta macchina di morte. Nessun errore, nessun kata impreciso, nessun colpo non rigorosamente a bersaglio.

Un altro guizzo di luce, e la spada recide un fascio di paglia. Il taglio è netto e pulito, non un solo stelo si piega; la parte superiore della fascina resta per un attimo sospesa, attaccata nell'illusione dell'integrità, e poi scivola a terra, insieme alle altre che ricoprono il pavimento del dojo.

Getta a terra le katana, ci penseranno i suoi servi a raccoglierle. Oggi ha voluto allenarsi con quelle. Sa destreggiarsi con abilità da manuale con ogni tipo di arma, ma le lame sono le sue preferite. Il senso di supremazia che può dare un taglio perfetto, nella sua promessa di rosso splendore, è inebriante. Contro i suoi nemici la lama nelle sua mani diventa l'arte della morte; ogni affondo è un sorso di sangue, ogni colpo un nastro vermiglio con quale avvolgere le sue vittime, dosando minuziosamente il tempo di agonia che vuole accordare ai suoi nemici prima di concedergli la morte.

Con un asciugamano nero, deterge dal sudore i suoi muscoli scolpiti. Il suo corpo è all'apice della potenza. Non è più il ragazzo che si allenava in Giappone, è il maestro che non ha più niente da imparare. Da anni ha superato in bravura il suo stupido sensei, che una volta l'aveva paragonarlo al suo compagno di scuola.

_"Saki, tu sei forse più abile di Yoshi, ma lui ha imparato prima di te che ciò che importa non è l'arma, ma il guerriero che la usa"._

Hamato Yoshi, il suo compagno, il suo migliore amico. Che aveva osato sfidarlo. Che aveva portato via da lui l'amata Tang Shen. L'aveva disonorato, aveva preso ciò che lui voleva. Nessuno nella sua vita avrebbe più commesso verso di lui un simile oltraggio.

Hamato Yoshi, il suo nemico, il mostro mutato, colui che avrebbe un giorno implorato ai suoi piedi, che avrebbe pagato la sua colpa nel modo più feroce possibile. Nessuno poteva mettersi contro di lui, nessuno poteva sfidare Oroku Saki, il Trituratore, lo Shredder.

Una guardia d'elite entra nel dojo, si inginocchia fino a terra dinnanzi al suo padrone: "Maestro".

Mentre si riveste, lascia un paio di minuti in attesa la guardia. Gli piace sentire la sottomissione dei suoi uomini, sentirne la paura. Loro lo temono, sanno che lui può schiacciarli come insetti ai suoi piedi per un minimo errore, o semplicemente perché non li ritiene più degni di essere i suoi servitori.

"Che notizie mi porti", esce dal dojo, e la guarda veloce si appresta a seguirlo.

"Tutto procede secondo i piani, maestro. Il soggetto risulta fermo in un capannone non molto lontano dal luogo dell'incidente."

Sicuramente la tartaruga stava aspettando la notte per ritornare al suo covo. Tutto come previsto. Questa volta niente poteva andare storto. Due prigionieri, due diverse strategie. Uno l'avrebbe guidato al covo tramite il segnalatore che aveva fatto iniettare nelle sue carni quando era svenuto; l'altro gli avrebbe detto tutto ciò che voleva sapere sotto l'effetto del siero cerebrotossico. Nella remota ipotesi che ci fosse stato qualche problema con una delle due tartarughe, sarebbe bastata l'altra a svelargli l'ubicazione del suo nemico.

"Dammi il siero" ordina mentre apre la porta della cella.

La guardia pone al suo padrone una scatola aperta. Shredder afferra la siringa, e fa un passo dentro la cella buia e maleodorante. La tartaruga con la maschera arancione, ancora incatenata al muro, stringe un attimo le palpebre, accecata dalla luce che ha ancora una volta aggredito ferocemente il buio della stanza; poi guarda il suo carnefice che si avvicina. Shredder può leggere nei suoi occhi la paura, e ciò lo rende eccitato, lo fa sentire potente.

La tartaruga per qualche secondo non dice niente, si limita a guardarlo con dolore, poi increspa le labbra in un sorriso sarcastico e gli sussurra "Ehi amico, pensavo che ti fossi dimenticato di me."

Patetico tentativo di apparire più forte. Lo vede tremare, dalla paura e dalla sofferenza. Osservare l'allievo del suo nemico in quelle condizioni gli fa assaporare il gusto della vendetta. E' a conoscenza del fatto che Splinter nutre nei confronti di questi mostri un sentimento d'affetto. Li avrebbe uccisi davanti ai suoi occhi prima di finirlo.

Un cenno alla guardia, che immobilizza il prigioniero alla parete. Il tentativo di ribellione è debole, le forze stavano abbandonando la tartaruga. Shredder gli inietta nel collo l'intero contenuto della siringa.

Il mutante spalanca gli occhi, quasi stupito. Apre la bocca, prende profondi respiri. Il suo corpo si irrigidisce un poco, poi ha uno spasimo.

"Dove si trova Hamato Hoshi?"

Sì, è dolce il gusto della vendetta.


	15. Capitolo 15

**PdV di Raffaello. Terza persona.**

Per un po' aveva aspettato i soccorsi guardando dalla finestra, così da poter vedere l'avvicinarsi di un eventuale pericolo.

Ma la stanchezza e la debolezza adesso non gli permettono più di stare in piedi. I muscoli non rispondono più ai suoi comandi, le braccia e le gambe sono intorpidite. Prova un forte senso di nausea, la bocca e la gola sono secche, la lingua gonfia: non c'è niente da bere nella stanza, e non vuole avventurarsi nuovamente fuori.

Inoltre, non ne avrebbe la forza.

La disidratazione sta facendo pagare il suo conto. Si accascia a terra, gemendo per il dolore alle costole; qualcuno dei tagli più profondi causati dai guanti di Shredder pulsa dolorosamente; uno particolarmente profondo nel braccio gli fa male solo a sfiorarlo.

_"No, Raph, no…"_

Nelle orecchie le ultime parole di Michelangelo. L'aveva abbandonato; l'aveva lasciato solo e disperato.

Adesso come una volta, l'aveva lasciato solo…

_"Che succede, figlio mio? Cosa ci fai qui da solo? E perché piangi?"_

_"Papà, Raph… Raph non vuole giocare con me."_

Nella semicoscienza del momento tra il sonno e la veglia, ricordi vecchi di dieci anni lo aggrediscono come bestie feroci.

_"E' vero, Raffaello? Perché non vuoi giocare con tuo fratello?"_

_"Ma papà, lui è piccolo! E mi rompe tutte le macchinine"_

_"Raffaello, lo sai che avete circa la stessa età, anche se Michelangelo sembra più piccolo di te. Ti ho già fatto questo discorso. In ogni caso, non voglio più che tu escludi tuo fratello dai tuoi giochi. Guardalo, non vedi che l'hai fatto piangere? Come ti sentiresti tu se venissi lasciato da parte dai tuoi fratelli? Voi fratelli dovete sempre esserci l'uno per l'altro. Non voglio più che tu ti comporti così, Raffaello. Mi hai sentito, Raffaello?"_

"Raffaello? Raph?"

Sobbalza. Era scivolato nel sonno senza accorgersene. Le forze lo hanno alla fine abbandonato. Adesso c'è qualcuno accanto a lui, che lo chiama.

Spalanca gli occhi. "Donnie!"

"Oh, Raph!" suo fratello è inginocchiato accanto a lui. Si sporge in avanti e lo abbraccia. Le costole rotte di Raffaello protestano: "Ah…"

Donatello si stacca veloce, lo guarda perplesso. "Stai bene, Raph? Puoi muoverti?"

"Sì, Donnie. Hai dell'acqua?"

"Dov'è Mikey?"

"E' ancora prigioniero di Shredder - vede Donatello irrigidirsi leggermente – Non ho idea di dove eravamo; io sono… scappato. Ma è stato troppo facile, forse è una trappola. Hai un po' d'acqua, dannazione?"

Donatello prende una bottiglietta dalla sacca marrone che porta in spalla. Fa per porgerla, ma si trattiene a metà strada. "Da quanto non bevi, Raph?"; il fratello solitamente nerd e svampito è entrato in modalità medico.

"Da quando abbiamo lasciato la tana."

"Cosa? Non bevi da tre giorni? Non ti hanno dato da bere?" La voce di Donatello si abbassa fino a diventare un ringhio furioso.

Non ricorda di aver mai visto il fratello così.

Donatello inizia a versarsi un po' d'acqua in mano, e gli bagna le labbra, facendone scivolare in bocca solo un po'. Raffaello fa per afferrare la bottiglia, ma Donatello l'allontana. "Bevine solo un sorso, Raph. Resisti alla tentazione di berla tutta. Solo un piccolo sorso per adesso, mi hai capito, Raph?" la sua voce ha l'autorità di chi non ammette contraddizioni.

Raffaello sa che in questi casi bisogna obbedire ciecamente al fratello minore.

Nel frattempo Donatello tira fuori dalla sacca un dispositivo delle dimensioni di un palmare, e inizia a passarlo sul corpo del fratello, a pochi millimetri dalla sua pelle. La macchinetta produce un suono sottile e continuo.

"Sei conciato male. Anche Mikey…"

"Sì."

Donatello deglutisce. Continua a passare il dispositivo; arrivato alla ferita sul braccio, il suono diventa intermittente.

"Avevi ragione, Raph. Hai addosso un segnalatore."

"Puoi rimuoverlo?"

"Certamente. E dobbiamo fare in fretta – inizia ad armeggiare nella borsa – Non abbiamo visto nessuno, e Casey è fuori di guardia, ma qui non è sicuro."

Vede suo fratello srotolare una striscia di tessuto contenente pinze, bisturi ed altri strumenti chirurgici; emette solo un grugnito strozzato quando lo spruzzo di soluzione disinfettante brucia sulla sua ferita. Donatello sta adesso risucchiando con una siringa il liquido da una fialetta di vetro.

"Raph, nelle tue condizioni ti posso iniettare solo un poco di analgesico locale."

Mentre l'ago buca la pelle verde ad un centimetro dalla ferita, guardandolo negli occhi Donatello aggiunge: "Farà un po' male, fratello."

"Basta che ti muovi. Non voglio stare qui tutto il giorno."

Digrigna i denti, mentre il fratello rovista nella sua carne. All'improvviso, un pensiero.

"Leo? Perché non è qui? Casey mi ha dett… Ah, maledizione Donnie! Casey mi ha detto al telefono che sta bene."

"Sì, adesso sta meglio." Donatello ora ha inserito nella ferita un paio di pinze chirurgiche. "Ma è un po' malconcio. E' caduto dal quarto piano."

Crede di non aver capito bene. Suo fratello è caduto dal quarto piano, ed è solo "un po' malconcio"?

"Cos…ahh!"

Donatello tiene tra le pinze qualcosa di rosso e grumoso della misura di pochi millimetri. "Ti darò qualche punto a casa." La sua voce è stanca, fredda. Lo benda velocemente. "Adesso andiamo."

Mentre Donatello ripone tutto in borsa, lui prova ad alzarsi. Il suo corpo si rifiuta. Viene allora afferrato dal fratello. Dolorosamente appoggiato a lui, si trascina fuori.

"Raph!" Il suo amico umano gli corre incontro. Casey scruta tutt'intorno, il suo viso sottile da adolescente si gira in continuazione da destra a sinistra; "Arriviamo alla macchina, ragazzi" dice con concitazione.

Si sdraia sul sedile posteriore insieme al fratello, che prima di entrare in auto aveva gettato per terra il microchip sporco di sangue. Casey li copre con un telo grigio e sempre guardandosi intorno si siede al volante , si mette la cintura e parte sgommando sul terreno in terra battuta della segheria.

Adesso può finalmente cedere. Stretto al fratello, chiude gli occhi ed entra in un regno nero.


	16. Capitolo 16

**PdV di Leonardo. Prima persona.**

Sono sdraiato sul lettino, a contare le macchie sul soffitto, cercando di ignorare il mio mal di testa, quando sento delle voci concitate provenire da fuori l'infermeria.

April è seduta alla scrivania di Donnie; solleva la testa dal libro di scuola che stava leggendo, mi guarda un attimo e poi si alza i piedi.

Vedo entrare Splinter, che inizia a stendere un lenzuolo sul lettino accanto al mio. O meglio, lettino abbiamo solo questo, quello è un vecchio piano chirurgico che viene adattato come secondo letto. Dietro di lui, Raph entra sorretto da Casey e Donnie: Donnie è più alto di Raph, e deve stare curvo per sorreggerlo.

April nota i miei maldestri e dolorosi tentativi di mettermi seduto, e mi aiuta a sistemare i cuscini dietro al mio guscio, mentre Splinter prende quasi di peso Raph e lo pone sul letto.

Il mio fratello mascherato di rosso mi nota adesso. La sua solita espressione sfacciata e provocatoria è scomparsa: ha l'aria stanca, spenta, spaurita. I suoi occhi smeraldo si illuminano solo un attimo quando incontrano i miei.

"Ehi, Senzapaura", mi dice con un mezzo sorriso.

"Raph", la voce mi trema un po'. Mio fratello è qui, è salvo. Mio fratello Raffaello è qui con me.

Donnie armeggia veloce intorno a lui, movimenti rapidi e sicuri, volto completamente inespressivo mentre inserisce l'ago di una flebo nel suo braccio. Gli altri sono pochi passi indietro, lo lasciano lavorare in silenzio, mentre scrutano le condizioni di Raph. April porta una mano alla bocca; mio padre ha uno sguardo di fuoco, leggo la furia nei suoi occhi, ne ho quasi paura.

Anch'io non posso staccare lo sguardo da mio fratello: il suo corpo è pieno di lividi e sangue secco, ha il volto tumefatto, il labbro spaccato, una benda insanguinata sul braccio. Capisco che è stato ferocemente picchiato. Un grumo di rabbia mi si forma alla bocca dello stomaco. Hanno picchiato a sangue mio fratello, ed è colpa mia, che non ho saputo proteggerlo.

"Raph, sei gravemente disidratato, ti farò una flebo di soluzione fisiologica e poi una glucosata; voglio inoltre dare qualche punto alla tua ferita al braccio." Donnie parla a Raph come un medico al paziente. "Dove hai dolore?"

"Credo di avere qualche costola rotta."

"Ok, dopo che avrò disinfettato questi tagli penseremo anche a quelle. Ti voglio prima reidratare un po' per darti della morfina."

Raph è agitato, allontana con un colpo la mano di Donnie che stava detergendo il suo braccio. "Non pensate a me. Sto bene." Si gira verso Splinter. "Bisogna cercare Mikey. Mikey è ancora lì, padre!"

La sua voce è rotta, non posso vedere i suoi occhi perché è girato dall'altra parte rispetto al mio lettino, ma posso vedere in cambio quello del mio Sensei. Vi aleggia una goccia di speranza. "Raffaello, puoi indicarci il posto dove vi trovavate? Eravate insieme, vero?"

"Sì, Sensei, ma non so dove. A circa una decina di minuti di macchina da dove mi avete trovato. Ma non so dove…" la sua voce è adesso disperata. "Dalla cella dove ci trovavamo non si vedeva niente, poi mi hanno bendato… Padre, non so dove si trova Mikey. Non so dove si trova! Io… io… io l'ho lasciato, e non so, non so dove si trova!" la sua voce è diventata un grido isterico.

A questo punto, come in una dolorosa trance, assisto all'inimmaginabile. Raph si rompe in singhiozzi. Mio fratello inizia a piangere.

Raffaello, il duro, il guardiano dell'inferno, che diventa una furia contro i suoi nemici. Raffaello, il bruto, che risponde sprezzante, che non ha mai un momento di debolezza, che picchia il sacco ringhiando con ferocia. Raffaello, il cinico, che incassa colpi senza battere ciglio, che si butta nella mischia senza esitazione. Raffaello, che non ho mai visto piangere se non quando eravamo piccolissimi, adesso singhiozza senza contegno; la sua maschera inizia ad essere scura intorno agli occhi, dove le lacrime rendono amaranto il rosso vivo.

Per un paio di minuti, nella tana si sentono solo i suoi singhiozzi. Tutti gli altri appaiono paralizzati. Anche Donnie si è fermato, con una garza disinfettante in mano, e lo sguardo perso in un punto oltre la parete. Io stesso non riesco a fare niente se non stare qui a fissare inorridito mio fratello rotto.

Posso immaginare come si sente. Lui è sempre stato molto protettivo nei confronti di Mikey. Guai a chi si avvicinava al nostro fratellino in battaglia. Donnie mi ha raccontato tempo fa che quella volta che io li avevo lasciati soli, perché preso dalla stupida cotta per Karai, e loro tre avevano combattuto contro Snakeweed, vedere Mikey svenuto aveva quasi fatto diventare catatonico Raph. Quindi posso immaginare come si sente. Perché mi sento sul punto di crollare anch'io.

Quando i singhiozzi si calmano un po', Raph continua a raccontare. "Shredder l'ha picchiato. Ha minacciato di iniettargli una sorta di sostanza che gli avrebbe fatto rivelare il covo, ma gli avrebbe danneggiato il cervello." La sua voce è adesso fredda, quasi meccanica. "Non so se anche questo facesse solo parte del suo piano per seguire il mio segnale fino alla tana…"

April e Casey si guardano. Splinter chiude un momento gli occhi. Poi parla. "Donatello, è possibile? Esistono simili sostanze?"

Donnie si scuote dal suo stato di trance "E'… è possibile, sì. Vi sono sostanze neurotossiche che agiscono sulle inibizioni, portando i soggetti a rispondere inconsciamente agli interrogatori…"

Un altro breve silenzio. Sarà la morfina nel mio corpo, ma io non riesco a pensare a niente. Mi sento completamente inutile, come se guardassi la scena dall'esterno senza poter fare nulla.

"_Musuko_*… " il mio Sensei mormora sottovoce, ma nel silenzio del laboratorio il suo sembra un grido. Perso un attimo in sé stesso, lo sguardo spento fisso nel vuoto. Poi si ricompone e ci dice, guardandoci a turno negli occhi: "Figli miei – riprende la sua espressione fiera, ma la voce non sembra la sua – non siamo più al sicuro qui. Dobbiamo lasciare questo posto."

*Figlio.


	17. Capitolo 17

**PdV di Shredder. Terza persona.**

_Maledizione._

Ha sbattuto il pugno contro la scrivania, scheggiando col suo guanto di ferro il piano di legno d'ebano. Qualcuno questa sera avrebbe pagato. Su qualcuno avrebbe sfogato la sua furia. Forse su quella meschina guardia che gli aveva portato la seconda brutta notizia nel giro di ventiquattro ore, e che stava inginocchiata tremante davanti a lui.

Prima il siero che si era rivelato assolutamente inutile. Aveva comandato di uccidere sei persone, per questo. Dal militare corrotto che gli aveva procurato la formula, allo scienziato che l'aveva sintetizzata, per finire ai quattro uomini che avevano effettuato le trattative. Non aveva nessuna pietà. Lui non ammetteva fallimenti.

Adesso, la notizia che la tartaruga lasciata scappare si era disfatta del segnalatore. Aveva sottovalutato quel mostro. Questo sarebbe stato un errore che non avrebbe mai più rifatto.

Così aveva perso uno dei suoi prigionieri, mentre l'altro giaceva in coma, inutile. Aveva ordinato ai suoi uomini di portarlo in laboratorio e di prestargli cure mediche. Ma con il cervello fuori uso, ormai sarebbe stato solo un abominio da sezionare e studiare.

_Maledizione_.

Gli avevano assicurato che il siero aveva sempre funzionato. Duri veterani catturati durante le azioni di guerra e segretamente usati come cavie avevano rivelato sotto il suo effetto importanti informazioni strategiche. Invece quella piccola stupida tartaruga si era limitata a farneticare parole di diniego, a piangere ed urlare, senza poter essere di nessuna utilità.

Seduto alla scrivania, ha incrociato le mani davanti al suo volto cercando di guardare attraverso la sua rabbia. Magari il cervello della tartaruga non era completamente distrutto. Se si fosse svegliata dal coma, poteva ancora tentare di estorcergli qualche informazione.

O nella peggiore delle ipotesi, avrebbe fatto in modo che il suo corpo fosse trovato dalle altre tartarughe. Avrebbe recapitato al suo nemico un messaggio di morte. Si sarebbe preso un piccolo anticipo sulla sua feroce vendetta.


	18. Capitolo 18

**PdV di Splinter. Terza persona.**

Perdere un figlio è un dolore che non ha uguali nella vita. E' un dolore perfetto, assoluto, che ti porta via per sempre un pezzo di anima.

Lui aveva sperimentato questo dolore due volte, durante la sua esistenza. E la sua anima non ne sarebbe mai più guarita, sarebbe rimasta per sempre lacerata, a brandelli.

Anche se recentemente aveva scoperto che Miwa era ancora viva, rapita ed allevata dal suo nemico, il dolore che aveva provato circa diciassette anni prima, quando aveva cercato inutilmente il corpicino di sua figlia tra le macerie della sua casa distrutta dal fuoco, si era riacutizzato in questi diciotto giorni.

Diciotto giorni senza Michelangelo. Diciotto giorni senza il suo figlio più piccolo. La piccola luce che illuminava il suo cuore e la sua casa.

Adesso stringeva nelle mani la sua maschera arancione.

Era stata ritrovata un paio di giorni dopo che erano venuti a rifugiarsi qui, in questo buio e freddo settore fognario in disuso, a qualche ora di cammino dalla vecchia stazione della metropolitana che i suoi figli avevano sempre chiamato casa.

Quella volta Donatello era tornato dalla sua ricognizione disperato. Farneticava, andava avanti ed indietro come un matto. Aveva dovuto dargli uno schiaffo per calmarlo. Allora suo figlio aveva tirato fuori dalla cintura, davanti ai suoi occhi e davanti a Leonardo e Raffaello che giacevano sulle loro brandine di fortuna, uno straccetto appallottolato tutto sporco di sangue. La maschera di Michelangelo. Era stata ritrovata legata ad un palo di ferro sul tetto dove suo figlio era stato catturato.

Adesso era lì tra le sue mani. Come ogni giorno di queste ultime settimane.

Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto farsi forza per i suoi figli, ma non ce la faceva. Vedeva che la sua famiglia stava cadendo a pezzi, ma lui non aveva la capacità di reagire.

Michelangelo, il suo Michelangelo.

Il bambino che più di tutti da piccolo gli aveva dato delle preoccupazioni. Quando si era ammalato di bronchite. Quando si era perso nelle fogne. Quando era quasi morto soffocato…

_"Donatello, finisci la tua cena." Era sempre la solita storia, questo suo figlio più magro non voleva mai mangiare._

_"Ma papà, non ho più fame!"_

_"Non hai quasi toccato cibo. Devi mangiare."_

_"Posso mangiare io, papà?"_

_"No Michelangelo, questa è la razione di tuo fratello. Tu hai già mangiato la tua. Se hai ancora fame ti preparo un po' di vermi ed alghe."_

_"No no, io piselli, papà."_

_"Ti ho detto di no, Michelangelo. Questi sono di tuo fratello"_

_Non era facile procurarsi del cibo. Voleva variare il più possibile la dieta dei suoi figli adottivi, limitata solitamente a vermi ed alghe che trovava in abbondanza nelle grandi cisterne di acqua piovana. Ma quella volta aveva trovato diversi barattoli di piselli che erano stati gettati via solo perché erano un po' ammaccati. Quando era un uomo non si rendeva pienamente conto dello spreco dei suoi simili. Adesso lui aveva imparato ad apprezzare, in quanto prezioso cibo per i suoi figli, questi buonissimi prodotti "di scarto" che trovava nei bidoni dei supermercati durante le sue veloci ricognizioni notturne._

_"Possiamo andare a giocare, papà?" gli aveva chiesto Leonardo._

_"Sì, ma restate nella zona giorno."_

_Tutti e quattro i bambinetti erano balzati in piedi per correre fuori dalla cucina._

_"Tu no, Donatello. Se non prima finisci i tuoi piselli non puoi alzarti da tavola." Donatello aveva fatto il broncio, ma era tornato a sedersi._

_Mentre lavava i piatti, poteva sentire gli altri suoi figli giocare e ridere nell'altra stanza. A quasi quattro anni di età, le tartarughine erano un concentrato di energia che rendeva molto piene le sue giornate._

_"Uhaaa!"_

_Aveva sospeso per vedere cosa aveva fatto piangere Michelangelo, questa volta. Asciugandosi le zampe, aveva raggiunto i suoi figli nella fossa al centro della zona giorno. Michelangelo piangeva tenendosi la fronte, Raffaello a testa bassa si guardava il piedino che muoveva imbarazzato, con le manine dietro la schiena. Leonardo gli era venuto incontro, e tirando con il suo kimono gli aveva descritto il piccolo crimine bambinesco: "Papà, papà! Raph ha tirato un pugno in testa a Mikey." _

_"Raffaello! Quante volte ti ho detto di non picchiare i tuoi fratelli!"_

_"Ma lui mi ha detto stupid-"_

_"Non mi interessa! Sai che non lo devi fare." Nel frattempo aveva raccolto tra le braccia Michelangelo, che non piangeva più, e constatato che non vi era alcun danno._

_"Adesso vai a sederti sul divano e restaci fino a che non te lo dico io" aveva ordinato ad un Raffaello che portava dipinta sul suo faccino un'espressione che sembrava riassumere tutta l'umiliazione e tutto il senso di ingiustizia del mondo._

_Rimesso a terra Michelangelo accanto a Leonardo, lo aveva lasciato a giocare con le costruzioni che aveva trovato per i suoi figli qualche tempo prima nella vecchia discarica, ed era tornato in cucina._

_Seduto al tavolo, a rigirare i piselli nel piatto, c'era ancora un piccolo e contrito Donatello._

_"Donatello, non ne hai mangiato neanche un po'! Cosa devo fare con te, figlio mio?"_

_Si era seduto accanto al figlio, e aveva preso in mano il cucchiaio, con l'intenzione di imboccarlo per l'ennesima volta. "Donatello, apri la bocca." Le piccole labbra verdi erano sigillate a tenuta stagna._

_"Donatello, ti ho detto di aprire la bocca. Ubbidisci a tuo padre." Niente._

_"Donatello! Se non apri la bocca ti sequestro tutti i libri per una settimana." Il suo piccolo genio aveva spalancato gli occhi nocciola. Già sapeva leggere e si dedicava parecchie ore al giorno alla lettura dei libri che lui riusciva a procurargli._

_Alla spaventosa minaccia, Donatello aveva con riluttanza aperto la bocca, svelando la sua caratteristica fessura tra i dentini, ed aveva iniziato a mangiare il cibo che gli veniva imboccato._

_"Papà, papà, papà!" Leonardo e Raffaello dall'altra stanza hanno iniziato a gridare insieme. La vita di un ninja è uno scherzo rispetto a quella di un padre con quattro bambini piccoli, aveva pensato mentre si alzava per tornare nella zona giorno._

_Per una frazione di secondo si era arrabbiato vedendo che Raffaello era inginocchiato per terra insieme ai suoi fratelli, contravvenendo al suo ordine. Ma poi aveva visto Michelangelo che mugolava e scalciava sdraiato per terra, tenendo le manine alla gola, tutto rosso in viso, con la bocca spalancata e le lacrime che rigavano il suo volto. Un balzo, e lo ha afferrato tra le braccia. Per un po' non ha capito cosa stesse succedendo a suo figlio. Leonardo e Raffaello lo guardavano con le faccine terrorizzate, gli occhi tremolanti oceani di blu e di verde. Poi ha notato le costruzioni a terra, e ha realizzato il pericolo. "Ha messo una di queste in bocca?" ha chiesto ai suoi figli che erano troppo spaventati anche per capire la domanda. Ma sicuramente era quello che era successo._

_Adesso Michelangelo stava soffocando. Cercava disperatamente aria e si dimenava, ma sempre più debolmente. Il bambino non respirava più! Suo figlio stava morendo tra le sue braccia!_

_Aveva cominciato a farsi prendere dal panico. Che fare? Che fare? Non era sicuro se questa fosse o meno una buona manovra, ma ha iniziato a tenere sospeso suo figlio dai piedini, dandogli colpi sul suo guscio._

_"Dai figlio mio. Dai Michelangelo. Dai, dai!" Non sapeva se i colpi erano abbastanza forti. Troppo deboli non avrebbero avuto effetto, troppo vigorosi avrebbero rotto il sottile guscio di suo figlio. Il terrore di quel momento non l'avrebbe mai dimenticato._

_Alla fine, un debole colpo di tosse._

_Michelangelo aveva sputato il pezzo di costruzione, ed aveva iniziato a tossire, per poi passare ad un pianto disperato, per il dolore e per la paura. La sua bocca spalancata, lacrime grandi come ciliegie bagnavano il suo visino lentigginoso. Adesso pure Leonardo e Raffaello, e Donatello sulla porta della cucina, piangevano in silenzio. Lui si era stretto forte forte il figlio al petto, sussurrandogli parole per calmarlo, e coprendo la sua piccola testa di baci…_

Se quella volta aveva salvato il suo bambino, questa volta non ne era stato capace. Le macchie color ruggine della maschera arancione tra le sue mani erano ferri roventi che gli trafiggevano il cuore.

Le speranze di ritrovare Michelangelo ancora in vita si assottigliavano di giorno in giorno. Il loro vecchio covo non era stato trovato dal suo nemico, vi era stato nuovamente il giorno prima ed aveva controllato i sistemi di allarme e le riprese delle telecamere di sicurezza che aveva istallato Donatello. Questo poteva significare solo due cose: Shredder non aveva alcun siero capace di far parlare i prigionieri, quindi stava torturando il figlio in altri modi, oppure il siero non aveva funzionato, uccidendo o danneggiando il figlio. Donatello gli aveva parlato di nascosto dei pericoli di questo tipo di droghe.

Entrambe le ipotesi erano agghiaccianti.

In ogni caso, troppi giorni erano passati. Adesso che Leonardo e Raffaello stavano meglio, e potevano muoversi abbastanza velocemente in caso di fuga, avrebbero potuto lasciare questo posto sporco ed umido dove si erano rifugiati e tornare a casa. Non potevano più resistere qui, nell'apatia dell'attesa, tra queste vecchie coperte e scatolame di fortuna; i suoi figli dovevano tornare a casa.

Si, doveva pensare agli altri suoi figli. Doveva sforzarsi di allontanare il dolore e tornare ad essere una guida per i figli che gli erano rimasti. _I figli che gli erano rimasti…_

_Yoshi, allontana il dolore. I tuoi figli hanno bisogno di te._

I suoi figli si stavano perdendo. Nelle lunghe ore in attesa, in silenzio, nel buio.

I suoi figli stavano cambiando. Non li riconosceva più.

Leonardo stava diventando l'ombra del ragazzo risoluto e disciplinato che aveva cresciuto. Sempre sdraiato sul letto di fortuna a guardare il vuoto, con il braccio rotto appeso al collo, restava giorni interi chiuso in un apatico mutismo. Raffaello invece continuava a cercare di allenarsi, nonostante il suo piastrone fasciato, ma la notte lo si sentiva gemere e piagnucolare durante il sonno; il ragazzo duro ed aggressivo sembrava fragile come un vetro incrinato sul punto di rompersi.

Donatello poi, era quello che gli destava maggiori preoccupazioni. Era quasi sempre fuori dal loro rifugio, a cercare invano qualche traccia. Non dormiva che poche ore, mangiava pochissimo e si muoveva in continuazione, incapace di stare fermo anche pochi minuti. I suoi occhi erano perennemente rossi e spiritati, la sua espressione una volta così pacifica era quella di un dannato dell'inferno.

Quelle poche ore che restava con loro, le passava allenandosi furiosamente con il suo bo in un modo che neanche il Raffaello più arrabbiato aveva mai fatto. E ripeteva i kata centinaia di volte, quando anche Leonardo che era sempre stato un perfezionista si sarebbe fermato molto prima.

Neanche le visite di April sembravano essergli di conforto. Una volta bastava che la ragazza gli rivolgesse uno sguardo, e Donatello sarebbe diventato tutto rosso e balbettante, incapace di nascondere la cotta che aveva per lei. Adesso quando lei gli parlava lui sembrava anche incapace di prestargli ascolto.

Di questo passo non avrebbe perso solo un figlio, ma tutti e quattro. I suoi figli si stavano perdendo. Soprattutto Donatello.

Doveva reagire. Doveva farcela, per loro. Riposta la maschera di Michelangelo nella tasca del suo kimono, ha ordinato a Leonardo e Raffaello di raccogliere le loro cose poiché tra poco sarebbero rientrati nella loro casa.

Nel frattempo lui sarebbe uscito a cercare Donatello, che questa volta mancava davvero da troppo tempo.


	19. Capitolo 19

**PdV di Donatello. Prima persona. **

E' quasi l'alba. Il buio inizia ad essere un po' sbiadito in lontananza. Non che questa sporca e caotica città sia mai veramente buia.

Questa volta sono stato fuori tutta la notte. Forse sarei dovuto tornare prima. Forse il maestro Splinter si è accorto del mio ritardo.

Ma non credo. Mio padre da quando gli ho portato la maschera di Michelangelo non fa che rigirarsela tra le mani. Non si accorge neanche di noi. Non avevo mai visto mio padre in queste condizioni.

Non è più il mio forte maestro. E' un povero vecchio che ha perso un figlio.

Per non parlare di Leo. Lui, il forte leader. Non alza il culo dalla brandina. Sì, gli ho detto che non può ancora fare sforzi, sia per il braccio che ancora non si è completamente saldato, ma soprattutto per il suo guscio. Ma le gambe funzionano, gli ho detto. _Alzati in piedi!_

Raph almeno si allena. Gli ho vietato, con l'aiuto di Splinter, di salire in superficie ad aiutarmi nelle ricerche, gli ho detto che ancora è troppo presto, meglio se aspetta almeno un'altra settimana. Però anche lui, potrebbe smetterla di piangere nella notte. Lo sentiamo, cosa crede?

Comunque qua su non c'è niente da cercare. Non faccio altro che girare inutilmente la città in lungo e largo. Inizio ad averla a nausea, questa città. Ho riportato qualche contenitore di mutageno, ma per adesso mi interessa altro. Per adesso, la ricerca di mio fratello è il mio unico pensiero, l'unica cosa per cui continuo a respirare. Non ho toccato più neanche una volta il mio computer, dopo aver hackerato la compagnia telefonica per eliminare la telefonata che Raph ha fatto a Casey dalla segheria. Prima i miei fratelli mi dicevano che ci vado anche al cesso, col computer. Adesso mi interessa solo continuare a cercare. Cercare un segno del Piede. In queste notti ho visto solo una paio di volte da lontano qualche bot ninja, ma non sono riuscito a seguirli. Troppo veloci. Le basi del Piede che conoscevo qui a New York sono deserte, compreso il loro quartier generale nella chiesa abbandonata. Sembrano spariti come se fossero stati inghiottiti tutti dall'inferno.

In cambio ho incontrato a volte qualche spacciatore e qualche ladruncolo di strada. Ed è stata una vera sfortuna. Per loro.

Come sta per esserla per i sei criminali con un drago viola tatuato sulle braccia che si trovano nel vicolo qui sotto la scala antincendio dove sono seduto. Dragoni Purpurei. Feccia. Mi sono completamente inutili, loro non conoscono i covi di Shredder. Ma loro sono il male, come lui. Questi stanno rubando qualcosa da un magazzino. Non lo faranno mai più.

Non il minimo rumore quando scendo dal tetto e mi nascondo nell'ombra del vicolo. La mia mano si alza per afferrare il bo dietro la schiena. Posso sentire il mio cuore che batte. Ma non di paura, no. E' quasi… eccitazione?

Uno contro sei. Sono solo Dragoni Purpurei. Ma una volta non avrei rischiato, avrei chiamato i miei fratelli. No, una volta i miei fratelli sarebbero già stati con me. Almeno Mikey, che con me faceva quadra quando Leo ci divideva in due gruppi. Loro squadra A, noi squadra B, diceva Raph per prenderci in giro.

Ma Mikey non c'è. Preso da una persona che ha il male nel cuore. Proprio come queste qui davanti a me…

Il primo colpo li coglie di sorpresa, e butta a terra i tre che avevano delle scatole in mano.

"Avete sbagliato nottata, vermi" sputo contro gli altri tre in piedi che, armi alle mani, mi si avventano contro. Uno mi tira una catena, che io blocco facilmente intorno al mio bo. Uno strattone, e la catena è mia. No, anzi, è in faccia al suo compagno che brandiva il coltello. L'altro ha un bastone inutile che schivo senza problemi mentre faccio un giro su me stesso per fracassargli la mascella col mio legno. Un colpo a quello che aveva la catena, dritto sul suo fianco. Una costola rotta o due? I miei colpi sono volutamente forti. So quando fermarmi prima di rompere. Ma stasera voglio rompere. Questa gente fa parte di una banda senza scrupoli. E' gente malvagia. Come quella che mi ha tolto il mio fratellino.

Dritto alle gambe a uno di quelli che si sta rialzando, sulla spalla all'altro. Il bo tra le mie mani è velocissimo, non lo vedi arrivare che ha già riscosso il suo pegno di dolore. I miei piedi volano sull'asfalto del vicolo. Il terzo che avevo scaraventato giù al primo assalto, mentre si rialza dà un veloce sguardo alle mie spalle. Mi basta. Mentre mi butto a terra si ode un esplosione. Un colpo di pistola da un altro Dragone che era dietro di me. Il settimo, che non avevo visto. La pallottola sibila dove una frazione di secondo prima c'era la mia testa.

Prima di toccare terra ho già lanciato tre shuriken. Una si conficca nella mano che molla la pistola, una nella spalla, una nella caviglia. Cade a terra anche lui.

Quasi mi dispiace che ne sia rimasto in piedi solo uno. L'adrenalina è una calda droga. Il mio respiro ansimante è il fiato del demonio. Sento il rosso piacere della rabbia. Non ho paura, non ho pietà. Ho solo rabbia. E' una sensazione nuova, inebriante. E' una sensazione diversa dalla disperazione e dal dolore che ho provato negli ultimi diciotto giorni.

Niente logica, niente cervello. Niente causa ed effetto, niente successione degli eventi. Rabbia. Deliziosa, consolante rabbia.

Butto a terra il mio bo. Voglio usare le mie mani. Il primo pugno lo prende al volto, il secondo nello stomaco. Si piega in due, un pugno sulla nuca ed è già terra. A questo punto uso i piedi. Uno, due calci. Potrei fermarmi, il mio avversario è ormai inoffensivo. Ho ancora la lucidità clinica per sapere esattamente i danni che infliggo al suo corpo. Ma non mi fermo. Un altro calcio, e un altro. Non riesco a fermarmi. Ansimo, i miei occhi sono fessure d'odio, il cuore mi martella nelle orecchie. Un altro calcio, e un altro. E' un delinquente. E' una persona malvagia. Nella mia mente ottenebrata è Shredder, che ha torturato ed ucciso mio fratello.

"Basta, figlio mio", qualcuno mi tira indietro con forza. Non capisco niente. Mi giro e sferro un pugno.

Una mano forte e rapida lo devia. Ma io sono così veloce, questa sera. L'altro mio pugno arriva a segno.

Colpisce il petto di mio padre.

_Mio padre. Ho colpito mio padre._

Cosa ci fa qua? Ho colpito mio padre, il mio maestro.

Resto congelato nell'orrore. La furia scema. I miei sensi tornano a posto. Rientro pian piano in me.

_Ho colpito mio padre._

Lui si piega in avanti, mi guarda per un secondo con stupore. Poi si ricompone. Si dirizza e mi guarda negli occhi. Dove mi aspettavo rabbia leggo solo tristezza.

Mi inginocchio a terra, mi prendo la testa tra le mani. L'angoscia scoppia nel mio cuore.

_Cosa ho fatto. Cosa stavo facendo._

Non riesco a trattenere un urlo disperato. Inizio a tremare, e i singhiozzi mi rompono il respiro.

Mi accorgo che due braccia mi stanno stringendo. Mio padre si è inginocchiato davanti a me, e mi sta abbracciando. Allora affondo il viso nella sua spalla, e lascio che il dolore si sciolga in disperate lacrime.


	20. Capitolo 20

**PdV di Michelangelo. Prima persona.**

E' bello qui. C'è un giardino con un laghetto, tanti alberi, un ponticello di legno. Nel laghetto, alcuni uccelli si arruffano le penne. Un albero piega i suoi rami fino a terra, qua vicino alla panchina dove sono seduto. Salice, si chiama salice? Come lo so?

E' proprio bello. E queste persone sono così gentili. Mi portano del buon cibo, mi sorridono cordiali. Anche se inizio ad essere un po' annoiato. Triste ed annoiato.

Mi sono risvegliato da una settimana, ormai. Le mie ferite sono quasi rimarginate, mi fanno solo male il petto e la mascella; mi hanno detto che ho qualcosa di rotto, ma sto guarendo…

Gli uccellini davanti a me si alzano in volo quando si avvicina qualcuno. Non è un infermiera, no, questa volta è quella ragazza con quegli strani capelli. Neri davanti, con lunghe ciocche ai lati del viso, e biondi e rasati dietro. Si avvicina a me e si siede sulla panchina.

"Come ti senti?"

Bella domanda. Come mi sento? Bene credo. Ma non ricordo esattamente come dovrei sentirmi. Mi sento un'amarezza ed un senso di inquietudine nel cuore, ma forse è questo che vuol dire stare bene.

"Bene grazie, Karai. Ma inizio ad annoiarmi a non fare niente."

"Ti è tornato in mente qualcosa?"

"No. O meglio sì, ricordo il nome di altre cose. Questo è un salice" dico mentre sfioro con le tre dita della mia mano destra i rami accanto a me. Perché lei, le guardie e le infermiere hanno cinque dita e non tre?

Lei mi sorride. E' molto bella, e gentile. Quando mi sono svegliato mi ha spiegato quello che mi era successo. Mi ha spiegato che sono una tartaruga mutante, che mi hanno trovato su un tetto dove ero stato abbandonato dopo essere stato picchiato quasi a morte da altre tartarughe come me. Mi ha raccontato che lei e suo padre mi hanno accolto nella loro casa, e che mi avrebbero aiutato a recuperare la memoria, che ho perso dopo un forte colpo alla testa.

Suo padre è una persona molto ricca ed importante, ed ha un suo esercito di ninja, che sarebbero guerrieri ben addestrati; è nemico delle tartarughe crudeli che hanno cercato di uccidermi, anch'esse ninja, ma senza onore: il loro maestro ha ucciso la madre di Karai.

Karai mi ha detto inoltre che quando starò meglio suo padre potrebbe accogliermi nel suo esercito, perché a loro non interessa che io sia un mutante, cioè una persona molto diversa dalle altre. Hanno altri due mutanti, qui, e mi ha detto che per loro l'aspetto fisico non è importante. Per loro conta solo il coraggio, la disciplina e l'onore. Questo mi sembra molto giusto.

"Non riesci ancora a ricordare il tuo nome?"

"No."

"Beh, però in qualche modo ti dovrò chiamare, no? Va bene se ti chiamo _Yami_? Significa…"

"Buio, significa buio."

Mi guarda piegando il viso di lato "Vedo che conosci il giapponese."

"Non lo so… Sì, forse sì."

"Ho pensato che fosse un nome appropriato. Ma se non ti piace…"

"No no, va bene, mi piace. Grazie, Karai."

Lei si alza dalla panchina, e mi porge la mano. "Te la senti di iniziare un po' di allenamento?"

Mi alzo in piedi così velocemente che mi fa male il mio torace fasciato "Sì, sì! Non vedo l'ora!"

"Se sarai in grado tra non molto potremmo andare a cercare chi ti ha fatto questo – il suo dito bianco ha sfiorato una cicatrice sul mio viso, poi le bende sul mio piastrone - e punirli per averti trattato così."

Non so se voglio punire le altre tartarughe che mi hanno quasi ucciso. Non sento altro in me che una profonda tristezza. Ed un grande senso di mancanza. Ma forse è questo ciò che si chiama odio.


	21. Capitolo 21

**PdV di Leonardo. Prima persona.**

E' strana la tana. Non sembra più la nostra casa. E' strana la cucina.

Anche se ho tolto il gesso, non riesco ancora a muovere perfettamente il braccio, con questa spessa fasciatura. Preparare la colazione poi, non è mai stato il mio forte. Sono sempre stato un disastro in cucina. Questo era il regno di Mikey, che riusciva a tirare fuori sempre colazioni fantasiose, strampalate, ma gustose. Io invece non so neppure tostare il pane senza bruciarlo.

Uno sguardo al calendario. Esattamente un mese senza Mikey. Un mese da quando mio fratello è stato preso dal Piede.

Un mese e qualche giorno fa, mi trovavo come adesso in cucina, a preparare il tè, quando Michelangelo è entrato tutto affannato.

_"Difendimi, fratello, difendimi!"_

_Era corso da me, e mi aveva abbracciato. Mikey aveva gli abbracci facili._

_"Mikeyyy!" Avevo sentito la voce arrabbiata di Raph dal piano di sopra._

_"Difendimi, Leo! Raph vuole tirarmi fuori dal mio guscio!" Mikey mi guardava con un sorriso furfante sulle labbra._

_Non avevo potuto fare a meno di ridere. Solita storia. Mikey che fa scherzi a Raph, Raph che insegue Mikey per tutta la tana._

_"Ah ah! Cosa gli hai combinato stavolta?"_

_Mikey si era staccato dall'abbraccio, aveva assunto una posa fiera, e alzando la testa con orgoglio aveva risposto "Il solito."_

_"Maschera o insetto?"_

_"La seconda."_

_Un classico. I due scherzi preferiti del mio fratellino mascherato arancione nei confronti di Raph erano quelli di sostituire la sua maschera rossa con una rosa confetto, oppure fargli trovare tra le lenzuola o in qualche cassetto un insetto finto, sfruttando la fobia di Raph nei confronti di questi animaletti._

_"Ah ah, no Mikey. Scherzo tuo, problema tuo" avevo detto agitando le mani._

_"Va bene, ma ricordati che mi avrai sempre sulla coscienza, fratellone." Linguaccia, ed era corso fuori dalla cucina._

_Un minuto dopo, era arrivato Raph, con i suoi sai in mano, guardando da tutte le parti, sotto il tavolo, dietro il frigorifero. "Dov'è? Dov'è quella testa di legno? Giuro che questa volta se lo prendo rimpiangerà di essere uscito dall'uovo!"_

_"Qui non c'è" ho detto con un alzata di spalle cercando di non ridere, girandomi a prendere una tazza dalla dispensa._

_"Ma cos… ah ah ah!" questa volta era Raph a ridere._

_Mi sono girato confuso, lui mi stava indicando con un dito, continuando a ridere. Sempre più confuso, mi sono guardato il piastrone, le braccia, le gambe… niente. Perché ride? Poi ho realizzato. Ho piegato le braccia dietro al mio guscio. C'era un pezzo di carta attaccato con del nastro adesivo. Sopra c'era scritto "Sono il leader ma sono scemo"._

_"Mikeyyy!" Piccola peste! Me lo doveva aver appiccicato durante il suo tenero abbraccio da traditore._

_Raph era piegato in due dalle risate; io ho sbuffato e facendo la faccia truce gli ho detto: "Acchiappiamolo."_

_Siamo corsi nella zona giorno, dove abbiamo sentito un terzo "Mikeyyy!" proveniente dal bagno. E' spuntato fuori un Donatello molto bagnato e molto arrabbiato. "Dov'è? L'avete visto?"_

_"Che ti ha combinato?" ho chiesto._

_"Credimi, non vuoi saperlo."_

_Ci siamo guardati tutti e tre per un attimo l'un l'altro, con le facce serie, per poi scoppiare a ridere insieme._

_Quindi è iniziata la caccia alla tartaruga. Con un gesto della mano in codice ninjutsu, ho segnalato a Donnie e Raph le posizioni da prendere. Abbiamo pattugliamo tutta la tana rapidi e silenziosi, poi ci siamo avventurati nella vecchia galleria della metropolitana, infine nelle fogne. La ricerca è stata lunga e siamo stati più volti colpiti da rapidi palloncini pieni d'acqua provenienti dalle ombre, ma alla fine, proprio mentre il dottor Scherzetto si sporgeva da una tubatura sul soffitto per lanciare un palloncino al malcapitato Donnie, Raph con un balzo l'ha agguantato e tirato giù._

_"No no fratelli! Che volete farmi? Perdono perdono non lo faccio più! Sono il vostro piccolo fratellino! Perdonooo!" Mikey ha tentato la sua tattica degli occhioni dolci, che solitamente con me e Donnie risultava quasi sempre vincente ma che raramente faceva presa su Raph, però quella volta eravamo stati tutti inflessibili: due lo tenevamo fermo ed uno gli faceva il solletico, anche se poi alla fine ridevamo più noi di lui…_

Un sorriso mi increspa il viso al ricordo, ma poi muore piano piano.

Mikey rendeva le nostre giornate piene di vita. Forse era solamente grazie a lui che siamo riusciti a superare tutte le assurdità che ci sono capitate da quando siamo saliti in superficie per la prima volta, tutte le avventure incredibili che sono partire da quando abbiamo incontrato April. Lui ci tirava sempre su. Sempre ottimista, sempre sorridente. Lui era il collante della nostra squadra…

Perché sto pensando a lui al passato? Stringo gli occhi con rabbia.

Devo finirla. Troveremo Mikey. Lo riporteremo a casa. Mi scrollerò di dosso questa ignobile apatia e ritroverò mio fratello.

Ma chi cerco di prendere in giro. Non ci credo veramente. Mikey è morto. Ed io sono un inutile miserabile che ha disonorato la sua famiglia…

Sento che Sensei è molto deluso da me, anche se non me lo dice. Quando siamo tornati alla tana, una dozzina di giorni fa, ci ha fatto un lungo discorso.

Ricordo bene quella mattina. Lui era tornato nel nostro rifugio temporaneo temendo un braccio sulle spalle di Donnie. Mio fratello tremava fortemente. Non ho mai saputo cosa gli fosse successo, so solo che appena tornati qui a casa Sensei gli ha parlato in privato per più di un'ora. Poi ha fatto entrare anche me e Raph. Sebbene ancora doloranti, ci eravamo inginocchiati davanti a lui, sotto il grande albero al centro del dojo.

Splinter aveva cominciato scusandosi per il suo comportamento nei nostri confronti, dicendo che il suo dolore lo aveva allontanato dai suoi doveri di maestro e di padre. A me suonava ingiusto che lui dicesse così, in fondo non era colpa sua, ma solo mia.

Poi ha iniziato a darci coraggio, pianificando i controlli per la sicurezza della tana ed i turni di ricerca in superficie da parte sua e di Donnie. Ha ordinato a me e Raph di riprendere gradualmente l'allenamento con esercizi di riabilitazione. Ha pianificato anche i turni per la cucina.

Ha imposto a Donnie di trascorrere almeno un paio d'ore al giorno alle sue faccende dentro il laboratorio; non ho capito bene il perché di questo, ma penso fosse legato a quello che era successo in superficie.

Quindi ha parlato con Raph. Gli ha detto che lui con la sua fuga aveva fatto l'unica cosa possibile date le circostanze, che si era comportato nel migliore dei modi e che tra le caratteristiche di un ninja deve esserci quella di saper approfittare di tutte le occasioni. Gli ha inoltre ricordato che la sua fuga ha consolato noi tutti da avere un altro membro della famiglia disperso e che avere una persona in più avrebbe aiutato nelle ricerche.

Quello che ha detto a me, stranamente, nei miei ricordi è un po' più confuso. Non so perché, ma mentre lui mi parlava avevo la testa ovattata. Io mi sono sempre fidato ciecamente del giudizio del mio Sensei, ma questa volta avevo la spiacevole sensazione che in lui il padre avesse vinto sul maestro. Un padre perdona dove un maestro non ammette fallimenti. Ed io avevo fallito. Rendere orgoglioso il mio maestro e guidare un giorno il clan degli Hamato era diventato per me la mia principale ragione di vita.

Adesso, non ne ho più alcuna. Il dolore del fallimento si somma a quello, straziante, per la sorte del mio fratellino.

Da quel giorno la mia vita è solo apparentemente divenuta più attiva. Mi alzo presto, mi alleno a destreggiare la mia Katana su un braccio solo e faccio esercizi di riabilitazione con l'altro. Controllo regolarmente i sistemi di sicurezza. Mantengo il covo pulitissimo.

Apparentemente, tutti noi stiamo cercando di tornare ad una sorta di forzata normalità. Nessuno ha più parlato, però, di ciò che tutti teniamo nel cuore come un fascio di spine.

Vale a dire il pensiero che Michelangelo non tornerà mai più.


	22. Capitolo 22

**PdV di Raffaello. Prima Persona.**

Mi sveglio tutto sudato, il cuore mi martella nel petto, le lenzuola sono aggrovigliate nelle mie gambe.

Un incubo. Un altro incubo.

Mi metto a sedere sul letto, stringendo le ginocchia al petto, e cercando di calmare il mio respiro affannato. Inspirare, espirare. Dentro fuori, dentro fuori.

_Calmati Raph è solo un altro incubo._

Guardo la sveglia sul mio comodino. Non ho dormito neppure due ore da quando mi sono buttato sul letto dopo aver pattugliato con Donnie e Leo.

Tutte le notti così. Non posso chiudere gli occhi senza che qualche immagine terribile si presenti alla mia mente. Immagini confuse, buie. Catene. Mikey. Sangue.

Non cerco neanche di tornare a dormire. Mi alzo, infilo i miei sai nella cintura. Non che mi aspetti di trovare qualche nemico da qui al bagno, ma non si sa mai.

La luce del bagno sfarfalla un attimo prima di accendersi. Inutile sperare che Donatello la cambi.

Non ha importanza, per adesso.

Giro il rubinetto dell'acqua fredda, mi lavo il viso. Appoggiato al lavandino, guardo la tartaruga mutante che mi fissa dallo specchio. L'aria è tirata, la pelle un verde pallido, spento. Senza maschera, sono visibili le occhiaie scure, l'espressione stanca.

Mi passo un dito sulla piccola cicatrice sopra la mia bocca. Un flash, e vedo il volto di Mikey tumefatto dai pugni.

Trentatré giorni. Non vedo mio fratello da trentatré giorni. Lui manca da casa da trentasei.

Apro l'armadietto sopra il lavandino. Solo un barattolo bianco con qualche aspirina. Forse nel laboratorio di Donnie troverò qualcosa per aiutarmi a dormire.

Dischiudo in silenzio la porta del laboratorio. Una debole luminescenza fredda proviene dalla scrivania. E' la luce dello schermo del portatile di mio fratello. E sulla scrivania, davanti al computer, trovo Donnie che dorme con la testa appoggiata sulle braccia, la maschera allentata messa intorno al collo, il respiro leggero, la bocca socchiusa a svelare il divario tra i denti.

Sorrido. Donnie che dorme davanti al computer. Quante volte avrò visto questa scena? Come se fosse una notte normale, come se tutto fosse come prima.

Decido di svegliarlo per accompagnarlo a letto. Se dorme tutta la notte così, domani sarà tutto indolenzito. Mi avvicino e gli metto delicatamente una mano sulla spalla, mentre lo chiamo piano. Voglio svegliarlo dolcemente, ma lui fa un salto come se fosse toccato da un ferro rovente.

"Eh, scusa Donnie… Non ti volevo spaventare."

"R… Raph? Eh…"

"Non puoi dormire così. Vai a letto."

"Uh… Sì, hai ragione." Si alza, si stropiccia gli occhi nocciola. "Perché sei in piedi, Raph?"

"Beh… io…"

"Incubi?"

"Sì."

Mio fratello sa che non riesco a dormire bene. Mi ha detto l'altro giorno che mi sente piangere e lamentarmi la notte. Me ne vergogno moltissimo. Credo che mi sentano anche Leo e Sensei.

"Hai qualcosa che mi possa aiutare a dormire?" a questo punto metto completamente da parte il mio orgoglio. Il Raffaello di trentasei giorni fa non avrebbe mai mostrato questa debolezza. Ma quel Raffaello forse è morto per sempre.

"Uh, sì." Si avvicina ad un armadietto, prende un barattolo e mi porge due compresse. Ma sono scure, irregolari, quasi palline schiacciate… Deve aver notato il mio sguardo perplesso perché aggiunge "Benzodiazepine. L'ho sintetizzato io." Ti pareva. Se mio fratello fosse umano avrebbe già un paio di Nobel.

Usciamo insieme dal laboratorio, saliamo nelle camere. Quando entro in camera mia non mi aspetto che entri anche lui. Mi siedo sul letto, poso le compresse sul comodino, accanto alla bottiglietta d'acqua. Lui si siede nello sgabello della mia batteria. E' raro che i miei fratelli siano in camera mia. Sono un po' geloso dei miei spazi. O meglio lo ero.

"Va meglio, Raph?"

Sta parlando dell'incubo, delle costole rotte, o di… di tutto il resto?

"Sì, grazie. Va meglio." Anche se l'unica cosa che va meglio sono le costole. Ormai ho solo un leggero fastidio durante l'allenamento.

Sento quanto è raro questo prezioso momento di dialogo tra noi due. Sento che adesso posso pure chiedergli: "E tu, stai meglio?"

Lo vedo irrigidirsi sullo sgabello, mi impappino a disagio: "Beh no sai perché tu… Insomma sembra che adesso è… Meglio, ma quando… in superficie…"

Prendo fiato, ormai la frittata è fatta. "Cosa è successo quella sera in superficie con Splinter, Donnie?"

Lui mi guarda un attimo, quasi stupito della domanda. Ci riflette un po' su, si passa una mano sulla bocca. Poi parla.

"Ho colpito Sensei."

"_TU COSA_?"

Spero di non aver svegliato nessuno. La mia bocca si è spalancata. Ho capito bene? Donatello ha colpito Splinter? Donnie ha colpito nostro padre? Donnie il nerd, il pacifico, quello che non farebbe del male ad una mosca e che è il più debole nella pratica, ha colpito il nostro maestro? Il pensiero è inconcepibile.

Anche se ormai, niente è più com'era _prima_…

Lui risponde tranquillo, ma triste. Ha lo sguardo di chi è andato e tornato dall'inferno ed ha dimenticato lì le sue cose ma ormai non gliene frega più niente. Lo sguardo di un angelo che soffre per le schifezze che vede sulla terra.

"Ho avuto un problema di… di rabbia."

Annuisco. Conosco bene l'argomento.

Anche se accostare i concetti di Donatello e rabbia mi suona alquanto strano.

"Adesso va meglio – prosegue roteando avanti e indietro sullo sgabello – parlare con Splinter mi ha aiutato, un po'… Ma per qualche tempo… diciamo che non sono stato in me."

Poi abbassa lo sguardo colpevole, mentre le sue nocche imbiancano da quanto stringe le mani "Non mi ero neanche accorto dei problemi di Leo."

_Leo? Che problemi ha Leo?_

"Ero arrabbiato con lui per il suo comportamento… menefreghista. Stava tutto il tempo lì sdraiato, non ci degnava di uno sguardo, di una parola." I pugni si aprono, si guarda le mani e poi guarda me. "Non avevo capito, anzi non avevo saputo vedere, eppure i segni c'erano tutti… Quanto gli è successo, la caduta dall'alto, dopo quello che ha passato da bambino per la sua fobia delle altezze, sommata alla sua ossessione di proteggerci sempre… - sospira - Leonardo ha la PTSD, il Disturbo Post-Traumatico da Stress."

Altra botta. Ci mancava solo questo. Senzapaura ha la sindrome del soldato.

Donnie continua: "Dovrò… dovremo risolvere anche questo, dopo…"

_Dopo_. Nella stanza cade il silenzio.

Stiamo così per un minuto o due, ognuno perso nei pensieri di quel sottinteso, ognuno a fare a pugni con i suoi demoni.

"Donnie, pensi che sia ancora vivo?"

Anche nella luce fioca della mia stanza posso vedere i suoi occhi farsi un po' lucidi.

"Non lo so, Raph, non lo so. Ultimamente non voglio pensarci. Fa troppo male. Non so neanche se a questo punto voglio che sia ancora vivo…"

Le parole possono fare male, lo sapevo, ma queste mi hanno dilaniato. Capisco quello che intende Donnie. Rivedo il mio fratellino picchiato a sangue.

Adesso vorrei che Donnie si fermasse, ma lui continua a parlare, ed io non lo interrompo: se a lui fa bene parlarne, posso sopportare. "Da una parte penso che nessuno può resistere tanto a… alla tortura, quindi se non hanno ancora trovato questo covo, vuol dire che è morto, magari a causa del siero che mi dicevi; dall'altra credo che se fosse morto, quel bastardo sadico ci avrebbe fatto trovare il cadavere… quindi davvero non so cosa pensare."Si alza dallo sgabello. "Ma per quanto mi riguarda non smetterò un attimo di cercare, per riportare nostro fratello a casa oppure…"

"Oppure per vendicarlo." Dice Leo facendo un passo avanti dall'oscurità fuori dalla camera.

Io e Donnie sobbalziamo leggermente. "Leo, da quanto…" chiedo.

"Abbastanza."

Leo ci guarda, ha l'espressione dura del leader di un tempo. Gli occhi sono di ghiaccio. Per un attimo, è tornato il nostro Leonardo, risoluto, deciso. Senzapaura.

"Troveremo Mikey e lo porteremo a casa – dice – oppure faremo rimpiangere a Shredder di essere nato."


	23. Capitolo 23

**PdV di Shredder. Terza Persona.**

Siede sul suo antico trono giapponese osservando la scena al centro della sala. Accanto a lui, in piedi, Karai.

"Cosa dicono i medici?". Le sue parole possono essere sentite solo dalla figlia adottiva al suo fianco.

"Che a questo punto la perdita di memoria dovrebbe essere permanente, padre."

"Non sei riuscita a farti dare alcuna informazione riguardo alla sua vita precedente?"

"No, sono desolata, padre. Ma il siero ha completamente cancellato ogni ricordo della sua famiglia." Karai abbassa la testa, umiliata. Deludere il suo inflessibile padre è il peggiore dei suoi incubi. Ma subito aggiunge: "Però crede ciecamente alla storia che gli abbiamo raccontato, e sto instillando nel suo cuore un sentimento di rivalsa e vendetta. E' un'anima semplice, e ci è molto grato per quello che crede noi stiamo facendo per lui. Si è sottoposto docilmente alla nostra disciplina e si presta con dedizione agli allenamenti." Un bagliore spietato illumina gli occhi della ragazza.

_Bene. Molto bene._

Aveva depredato Hamato Yoshi della sua unica figlia, che ha allevato come fosse la sua. Karai lo crede il suo vero padre, lo teme e lo venera, ed odia Splinter almeno quanto lui.

Adesso, la storia si sta ripetendo con un altro dei figli del suo vecchio mutato nemico. Ha rapito il suo ragazzo tartaruga e l'ha rivolto contro di lui.

In fondo, le cose non sono andate così male, anzi. La sua vendetta diventa così più perversa, più soddisfacente.

Ad una decina di metri davanti a lui, il mutante aspetta un suo comando, circondato da sei bot ninja. Ha uno sguardo attento e risoluto sul suo volto infantile e lentigginoso. Una maschera nera ha sostituito la sua maschera arancione. Bende corvine fasciano le sue gambe e le sue braccia. Lucenti polsiere, gomitiere e ginocchiere di metallo nero recano il simbolo rosso del Piede; lo stesso simbolo del clan spicca sulla fascia intorno alla sua vita.

Un suo cenno, ed il combattimento ha inizio. Il mutante inizia a fare ruotare il kusarigama. Riluce il falcetto d'acciaio, sul manico nero strisce di tessuto rosso come il sangue. Il peso d'acciaio scuro dall'altra parte della catena, oscilla ritmicamente. I ninja meccanici si avventano sul giovane.

Il primo colpo di falcetto si pianta nel cranio di metallo di uno dei bot producendo uno sfrigolamento elettrico. Un salto mortale all'indietro, ed il mutante scansa l'attacco. E'ancora in aria quando il peso d'acciaio del suo kusarigama colpisce un altro bot. Atterra con un movimento pulito, fluente, una gamba leggermente flessa, una mano a terra. L'altra mano continua a ruotare la catena, che colpisce ancora. Rotola su sé stesso per deviare un colpo di katana, poi nuovamente in piedi trafigge un corpo robotico producendo rottura di metallo, scintille di circuiti. Si muove così velocemente che l'occhio fatica a seguirlo.

_Impressionante. Il mio nemico ti ha allenato bene, mostro._

Altra schivata, altro salto. Atterra sulle mani, con i piedi sferra due calci e rovescia due avversari.

E' veloce quasi quanto i suoi ninja meccanici, molto più veloce di qualsiasi uomo che avesse mai prestato servizio per il Piede. Migliore delle sue guardie d'élite.

Pochi secondi ancora, e la battaglia è già finita. Il mutante estrae il falcetto dall'ultimo bot abbattuto, poi si inginocchia davanti al suo nuovo padrone, fronte a terra, ansimante per la fatica.

Shredder si alza dal trono e fa qualche passo verso di lui, poi si ferma, i suoi stivali vicini alla testa della tartaruga prostrata.

"Molto bene, Yami, hai superato la prova. Da oggi fai ufficialmente parte del clan del Piede. Vivrai per il nostro clan. Mi servirai, mi ubbidirai. In cambio, noi ti proteggeremo da chi ti ha quasi ucciso e ti aiuteremo a prenderti la tua giusta vendetta."

Il mutante alza la testa. Un'espressione fiera e riconoscente sul viso ingenuo. "Grazie, Maestro."


	24. Capitolo 24

**PdV di Leonardo. Prima persona.**

Non è da molto che conosco Casey Jones. Questo adolescente con i denti rotti a causa della sua passione per l'hockey è entrato nelle nostre vite per caso, ma è diventato in poco tempo uno di famiglia. Lui e April ci hanno fatto rivalutare molto gli umani, che da piccoli temevamo come se fossero tutti esseri senza scrupoli pronti a rapirci ed a sezionarci nei loro laboratori.

E' diventato subito il miglior amico di Raph. Incosciente e testa calda come lui. E in questo momento difficile, Casey si sta dimostrando un vero amico per tutta la famiglia.

Da quando Raph è tornato, Casey praticamente non ha fatto altro che pattugliare la zona nord di New York, miglio per miglio. Purtroppo senza risultato. Ha continuato inoltre a monitorare tutte le sedi conosciute del Piede.

Due giorni fa ci ha avvisati di aver visto alcuni ninja del Piede vicino al loro vecchio quartier generale nella chiesa sconsacrata. Da allora, insieme a Raph sto continuando a tenere d'occhio questa sede, mentre Donnie perlustra ancora il resto della città. Sebbene siano passati già quarantuno giorni dall'incidente, ed io e Raph siamo ormai guariti, la nostra condizione fisica non è ancora tornata quella di un tempo. I salti tra i tetti ci indolenziscono un po', ed il mio braccio destro ancora fatica a tenere a lungo la katana.

Donnie inoltre ha insistito per farmi prendere alcuni psicofarmaci per la mia PTSD, che mi intorpidiscono leggermente i sensi. Riconosco però di stare un po' meglio. Anche se devo ancora concentrarmi al massimo per non mollare tutto. Provo spesso, soprattutto quando sono da solo, un profondo senso di angoscia che mi fa desiderare solo di stare nel mio letto, a piangere, al buio.

Quindi adesso alla vergogna del mio fallimento che ha portato alla cattura di Mikey si somma quella di questa mia debolezza. Il leader "senza paura" è incasinato nel cervello quando dovrebbe invece essere forte e guidare i suoi fratelli.

Non so perché Splinter non ha affidato il comando della squadra a Donnie, a questo punto. Il mio geniale fratellino ha portato praticamente sulle sue spalle la nostra famiglia. Ho sempre saputo che fosse in gamba, ma non mi ero forse mai totalmente reso conto di quanto sia eccezionale. Mi ha salvato, ha recuperato Raph, ci ha curato, ha pattugliato la città da solo. Continua a gestire il sistema di sicurezza della nostra tana, l'ha ampliato e reso più efficiente. Ieri ha ideato un nuovo sistema di tracciamento a distanza miniaturizzato, basandosi sul ricordo del chip che aveva estratto da Raph, al quale aveva appena dato un rapido sguardo.

Ha avuto un crollo ma ha saputo rialzarsi. E' un gigante, un eroe. Non sono mai stato più fiero di lui.

Eppure so che soffre per la mancanza di Mikey quanto e forse più di noi. Lui e Michelangelo hanno sempre avuto un rapporto speciale. Il fatto di essere considerati i piccoli della casa, di fare spesso squadra insieme, di essere leggermente meno abili di me e Raph nel ninjutsu, li ha resi molto uniti tra di loro, da sempre.

Mi vengono in mente tanti episodi che li hanno visti insieme, solo loro due. Da bambini si addormentavano sul divano dopo che Donnie aveva letto per Mikey. Anche da ragazzi guardavano ancora la televisione sotto la stessa coperta. Si scambiavano guardi complici quando succedeva qualcosa. Andavano insieme alla discarica a cercare materiale per le invenzioni di uno o cianfrusaglie per i giochi dell'altro. Mai un litigio serio tra di loro, mentre invece io e Raph siamo venuti spesso alle mani.

Il genio ed il casinista. Così diversi e così legati.

Mi giro a guardare Raph, seduto sul tetto accanto a me. Non parliamo molto, in queste sere. Solo poche parole sulle posizioni da prendere, sulle azioni da fare. Il suo sguardo è fisso sulla strada sotto di noi. Ma la sua mente è altrove. Credo di conoscere i suoi pensieri.

Sofferenza per l'assenza di Mikey e senso di colpa. Sono uguali ai miei. Non parliamo, ma mi sento molto vicino a lui. Averlo qui con me mi dà forza.

All'improvviso, il mio T-phone inizia a vibrare. Raph si gira. Rispondo.

"Dimmi, Donnie."

_"Ho visto dei ninja del Piede. Raggiungetemi."_

Mi alzo in piedi mentre imposto il T-phone in modalità tracciamento sulla posizione di Donnie. E' a meno di un paio di miglia da noi. "Donnie ha trovato qualcosa, andiamo." Raph annuisce, iniziamo a correre, saltando sul tetto vicino.

Poco dopo, raggiungiamo Donnie. Lui è sdraiato su un tetto, sta scrutando con un piccolo binocolo delle figure ferme parecchi tetti più avanti. Ci sdraiamo accanto a lui. Il cemento umido è freddo sotto il mio piastrone. In silenzio, mi passa il binocolo. Riconosco delle figure nere, ma sono lontane, non si riesce a vederle bene.

"Sicuro che siano del Piede?" chiedo.

"Sì, prima li ho visti un po' più da vicino. Sono almeno una trentina. Vi sono anche due persone più piccole. Forse una donna ed un ragazzo con uno zaino."

_La donna può essere Karai._

Ancora il mio cuore ha un sussulto ogni volta che penso a lei. Mi è piaciuta dalla prima volta che l'ho vista. Ma la situazione è troppo complicata. Sensei mi ha detto, solo a me tra i fratelli, che non possiamo farle del male, perché in verità è Miwa, la sua figlia perduta.

Però è anche il nemico. Dobbiamo difenderci, perché lei non avrà scrupoli con noi, lo so. A volte sembra spietata e crudele quanto l'assassino che lei chiama padre.

"Avviciniamoci un po'" ordino ai miei fratelli.

Scendiamo dalla scala antincendio. Ci nascondiamo tra le ombre della strada. Risaliamo sul tetto di un edificio a un paio d'isolati da dove si trovano i nemici. Non dobbiamo farci scoprire. Tre piani distinti si stanno formando nella mia testa. Seguirli in silenzio e scoprire il loro covo. Nella peggiore delle ipotesi ingaggiare una battaglia e cercare di catturare qualcuno che non sia un inutile bot. Meglio se Karai. Infine, tentare di utilizzare l'oggetto che ho nella tasca della cintura…

Sempre in silenzio, restiamo nascosti nell'ombra. Siamo i ninja perfetti che Sensei ha allenato. I nostri occhi fredde fessure. Ci inginocchiamo abbassati dietro il parapetto della terrazza. Donnie tira nuovamente fuori il suo binocolo, ed inizia a scrutarli.

Il mio fratello mascherato in viola all'improvviso rompe il silenzio con un sussulto. Prende una profonda boccata d'aria come se stesse soffocando. Abbassa il binocolo e mi guarda. Gli occhi spalancati, grandi come piattini. Il viso pallidissimo. Le sue mani tremano vistosamente mentre mi porge il binocolo.

Per un secondo, non riesco a mettere a fuoco. Poi, vedo chiaramente una nera fila di ninja bot che scrutano i palazzi adiacenti con i loro occhi meccanici celati dietro una retina rossa. Tra di loro, l'esile figura di Karai. Ed accanto a lei…

Non posso fare a meno di sussultare anch'io. Il mio cuore ha un balzo nel petto. Il tempo intorno a me si ferma mentre il mio cervello sta cercando di elaborare quello che i miei occhi hanno visto. Mi prende una forte vertigine.

Sul quel tetto, circondato da parecchi ninja bot, accanto a Karai, c'è mio fratello. C'è Michelangelo.


	25. Capitolo 25

**PdV di Raffaello. Prima persona.**

"Michelangelo… - sussurra Leo accanto a me mentre sta osservando col cannocchiale - M…mikey, c'è Mikey!"

Cos'ha detto? Mikey? Cosa diavolo sta farneticando Senzapaura? Gli strappo il cannocchiale dalle mani e guardo anch'io, mentre lui e Donnie sembrano completamente inebetiti.

Dio Santissimo. Diavoli dell'inferno. Se il mio cervello mi sta giocando uno scherzo giuro che mi ammazzo.

Non è possibile. Dio Dio Dio non è possibile. Quello è Mikey. Quello è mio fratello! Quello è mio fratello!

Non mi posso sbagliare. E' lui. E' in mezzo a quella rivoltante feccia. Sembra incolume.

Getto a terra il binocolo. Uno sguardo rapido ai miei fratelli. Donnie sussurra: "Mikey, Mikey, Mikey…" con gli occhi sbarrati; Leo si mette una mano sulla fronte.

Io non ho un attimo di esitazione.

So che siamo sotto gli ordini di Leonardo. So che devo aspettare che lui decida il da farsi.

Ma non me ne frega niente. Leo può sputarmi in faccia. Sensei può cacciarmi di casa a calci. Ma io sto andando a riprendermi il mio fratellino.

Balzo in piedi, incurante di farmi individuare. Balzo sul tetto di fronte, rapido come la morte, corro veloce e faccio un altro balzo che mi porta a schiantarmi con un grido selvaggio tra i ninja bot. La mia gola brucia, ma continuo a gridare. Forse Leo mi ha chiamato, forse ha tentato di fermarmi. Non mi importa. Mi importa solo affondare i miei sai su questi corpi meccanici.

Sono una furia. I miei movimenti non mi appartengono più, sono tutti della mia rabbia. Dove finiscono le mie braccia e dove iniziano le mie armi? Non lo so. Colpisco, colpisco, distruggo. Vengo ferito di striscio da qualche colpo? Neanche questo so, neanche di questo mi importa. Solo dopo aver distrutto sei o sette schifosi robot mi accorgo che Leo o Donnie sono al mio fianco e che una decina di altri bot giacciono distrutti intorno a loro.

Ansimo. Davanti a me, Mikey e Karai.

"Vieni, Mikey" dice Leo.

Ma Michelangelo non si muove. Adesso gli altri bot sono tutti fermi, aspettando un ordine di Karai. Quella schifosa cagna è vicina a Mikey, troppo vicina. E ci sorride.

"Corri testa di legno, che aspetti?" ringhio.

Qualcosa non va. Mi accorgo solo adesso che Mikey ha una maschera nera. Ha delle fasce nere. Ha le insegne del Piede. Perché cavolo mio fratello porta le insegne del Piede?

Mi giro verso Leo. Vedo la stessa espressione interrogativa nei suoi occhi.

"Dai vieni, Mikey. Che succede?" fa ancora Leo. _E perché diavolo sei vestito come ad Halloween_, vorrei aggiungere.

La voce del mio fratellino ci arriva dura. E' la sua, è giovane, melodica; ma non è la sua, è dura, glaciale.

"Mi chiamo Yami, vigliacco."

Non ci capisco più niente. _Mikey, che dici? Che stai facendo?_

Quella serpe della figlia di Shredder sembra divertita, che l'inferno se la prenda. "Ciao, Leonardo."

Mio fratello accanto a me non risponde, si limita a fissarla con disprezzo.

Il vento è freddo su questa terrazza. La scena è irreale. In lontananza, i rumori della città che non dorme mai. Vedo le strisce della maschera nera che indossa Michelangelo svolazzare di fianco alla sua testa. Vedo il suo sguardo. E ne ho paura. Sono gli occhi di un estraneo, di un nemico. Grandi e luminose luci azzurre piene di odio. Perché mio fratello ci guarda così?

Karai si rivolge a Mikey : "Queste sono i mutanti che ti hanno ferito. Sono creature subdole e senza onore. Uccidili Yami!"

A questo punto, penso che forse sto sognando. Non ci può essere una sola ragione logica per quello che sta avvenendo davanti ai miei occhi. Deve essere uno dei miei incubi; adesso mi sveglio e mi ritroverò nel mio letto, a fissare i poster sulle arti marziali appesi nella mia stanza.

Sì sì, deve essere così. Perché non ci può essere nessun'altra dannata ragione, se non un maledetto incubo, per cui io debba vedere il mio fratellino, quello a cui a Natale ho regalato Tomb Raider, quello con cui da piccolo dividevo il vasino, estrarre un kusarigama e lanciarsi con ferocia contro di noi.

La scena mi appare al rallentatore.

Mikey ruota il suo kusarigama e lancia il falcetto verso di noi. Dobbiamo saltare tutti e tre per non essere tagliati nel centro del piastrone.

Quindi fa un veloce giro su sé stesso e con un altro lancio cerca di colpire quello che era rimasto più vicino a lui, Leonardo.

"Mikey fermati, che stai facendo?" La voce di Leo è angosciata mentre ferma la catena del kusarigama con la lama della sua katana.

Sicuramente i miei fratelli, come me, si stanno ancora riprendendo dallo shock. Dobbiamo combattere? Dobbiamo combattere contro Mikey?

Karai non si è ancora mossa, né, fortunatamente, ha ordinato ai suoi bot di attaccarci. Sembra che voglia valutare le situazione, o semplicemente vuole godersi la scena, la strega.

Con uno strattone, approfittando dello stordimento di Leo, Mikey tira la catena del kusarigama e disarma il mio fratello mascherato in blu di una delle sue katana, che finisce con un freddo rumore di metallo contro il pavimento del terrazzo.

Quello che so, l'unica cosa che capisco, è che non devo farmi colpire. Ma anche che non posso in nessun modo far del male a Mikey. Combattere in difesa non è mai stato il mio forte.

Mikey è rapido come un proiettile. Conosco i suoi movimenti, è una vita che ci alleniamo insieme tutti i santi giorni. Ma non l'avevo mai visto così determinato. E' veloce, dannatamente veloce. Realizzo con sgomento che _questo_ Mikey non è lo svampito che combina guai dalla mattina alla sera; questo Mikey può farmi a pezzi. Sensei ha sempre detto che lui possiede più talento grezzo di tutti noi. Solo non avrei mai immaginato di dover vedere usare il suo talento proprio contro di me.

Ha già lanciato nuovamente la falce, questa volta nella mia direzione. Io la blocco col mio sai, e Donnie veloce ferma la catena inchiodandola per terra col suo bo. Leo approfitta della situazione e con un salto mortale balza addosso a Mikey, atterrando sul suo guscio, e cercando di bloccargli le braccia stringendolo da dietro. Penso che sia una mossa inutile, forse Leo non sa bene come fermare il fratello senza ferirlo, fatto sta che Mikey si divincola veloce come un fulmine, e con un forte pugno al mento di Leo lo fa volare all'indietro. Leonardo atterra sul guscio ancora non perfettamente guarito emettendo un leggero gemito.

"Fermati dannazione Mikey, basta!" grido mentre lui ha ritirato il suo falcetto e con lo stesso movimento ha colpito Donnie nel petto con il peso di acciaio nero dall'altra parte della sua arma.

Donnie cade all'indietro e perde il suo bo, ma si rialza subito con uno slancio delle gambe; mentre io e Leo stiamo avvicinandoci a Mikey dai suoi fianchi, Donnie è proprio di fronte a lui.

"Mikey, non so perche ti comporti così, ma ti prego di fermarti – il mio fratello genio tende le mani davanti a lui, i grandi occhi nocciola imploranti, la voce acuta, quasi in lacrime – siamo i tuoi fratelli, non ci riconosci?"

La risposta di Michelangelo mi si è impressa nella mente come un marchio a fuoco. Perché non avrei mai immaginato che la sua voce potesse contenere tanto odio.

"Ho detto che IL MIO NOME E' YAMI!"

Ruota il kusarigama sopra la sua testa, io e Leo ci abbassiamo una frazione di secondo prima di essere decapitati dal falcetto, che poi Mikey lancia in avanti, contro Donnie.

Valuto con orrore che Donnie è troppo vicino. Si sposta di lato ma non può evitare il colpo.

Ci sono momenti della vita che ti segnano per sempre. Momenti che si imprimono nella retina, poi nel cervello, ed infine nell'anima. E lì restano in eterno, a tormentarti negli anni quando esplodono improvvisi come mine nel campo dei ricordi.

Ne avevo viste tante, vero. Guerre tra bande ninja sopra i tetti del Bronx, alieni, mutanti, DNA che si mescola come carte da poker fino a che non puoi dire cosa sia umano e cosa no.

Ma quello che sto vedendo adesso fa dimenticare tutto il resto.

Fratello davanti a fratello. Una lama che vola. Ed uno spruzzo vermiglio.


	26. Capitolo 26

**PdV di Donatello. Prima Persona.**

"Mikey, non so perche ti comporti così, ma ti prego di fermarti; siamo i tuoi fratelli, non ci riconosci?" avevo implorato, ma sapevo che non sarei stato ascoltato. Mikey non ci riconosceva. Mikey non aveva idea di chi fossimo. Glielo leggevo negli occhi. Per noi lui era il nostro fratellino, per lui noi eravamo dei perfetti sconosciuti. Dei nemici.

Non avevo idea di cosa avessero fatto a mio fratello. Nella mia testa vorticavano ipotesi scientifiche più o meno attendibili. Lavaggio del cervello. Droghe. Immagini di molecole alcaloidi…

Sono arrivato a pensare che non fosse veramente lui, che fosse solamente un clone o qualcosa del genere. Ma nel profondo del cuore, _sapevo_ che era Michelangelo. Lo vedevo nei suoi gesti, nel suo modo di respirare, in ogni lentiggine del suo corpo, in ogni filamento delle sue pupille.

Era Mikey, ma non era lui. Il mio unico fratello minore non avrebbe risposto con quella voce, con quel rancore. "Ho detto che IL MIO NOME E' YAMI!"

Quando ha iniziato a vorticare la lama del suo kusarigama sapevo con esattezza due cose.

Prima: il momento preciso in cui avrebbe tirato e la direzione del suo colpo. Anni davanti a lui sul tatami del dojo non potevano lasciarmi alcun dubbio in proposito.

Seconda: ero troppo vicino per schivare il colpo.

Così, quando ho fatto per spostarmi a sinistra, non mi sono per nulla stupido della lama che affondava nella mia carne.

Ero già stato leggermente ferito, in battaglia. La vita che facevamo non ci permetteva di riportare sempre a casa la pelle perfettamente intatta. Ma questa volta era diversa. Ho immediatamente capito la gravità del danno.

Uno spruzzo di sangue ha seguito la lama durante la sua traiettoria dopo che essa ha lasciato il mio collo.

Mikey, il mio fratellino, mi aveva tagliato la gola.

Mikey mi aveva probabilmente ucciso.

Il brutto di avere una mente come la mia, è che hai sempre una sete insaziabile di conoscenza. Che ti porta a leggere di tutto, a studiare di tutto. Ingegneria, meccanica, fisica. Medicina. Anatomia umana e animale.

Ho messo istintivamente una mano sul collo, il sangue fluiva copiosamente.

_Sono morto. Mi ha reciso la giugulare. Sono morto._

A sedici anni, ucciso da mio fratello.

Le espressioni sui volti di Raph e Leo erano di terrore assoluto.

Forse anche loro hanno capito la gravità. _Non mi guardate così fratelli, vi prego._

Quindi ho fissato gli occhi di Mikey. E per un secondo, per una frazione di secondo, ho rivisto il mio Mikey. Era… inorridito? Pentito? Confuso? Forse solo spaventato dal sangue. Lui è emofobico.

Il sangue mi scorreva sul piastrone. Mi sono piegato sulle ginocchia. Come in un sogno, ho sentito qualcuno gridare il mio nome. Leo? Raph?

Altri rumori, in lontananza. Una musica? No. Sirene. Sirene della polizia. NYPD.

Ho percepito confusamente del movimento. Mikey è indietreggiato lentamente. Raph e Leo erano ora al mio fianco. Quando erano arrivati?

Facevo confusione, non riuscivo a restare lucido. Per un attimo mi è sembrato di vedere April sul tetto di fronte. Probabilmente un'allucinazione.

Karai ha gridato qualcosa. Movimenti di ninja neri. Si stavano ritirando? Mikey ha seguitato a guardarmi per un po', fermo sulla terrazza, poi si è voltato a seguire Karai.

Le mia mano ha continuato a premere sulla ferita. Sangue, tanto sangue.

_Forse non è la giugulare. Forse è solo una tributaria anteriore, forse è la sovrascapolare. Ti prego, non può essere la giugulare. Non voglio avere solo pochi minuti di vita._

_Non voglio morire._

_Non quando ho ancora tante cose da fare. Devo riportare Mikey a casa. Devo trovare il retromutageno. Devo dire ad April quello che provo per lei._

_Non voglio morire._

Non così, ucciso da Mikey. Non davanti a Leo e Raph, che invocavano il mio nome.

Adesso eravamo nelle fogne. Eravamo già scesi dal tetto? Non me n'ero accorto…

"Coraggio Donnie, ce la farai. Mi senti Donnie? Donnie resisti. Donnie!" la voce di Leo tremava. Piangeva? Dov'era la sua maschera? Ah sì, legata intorno al mio collo.

Non stavo camminando, no, ero trasportato. Ero in braccio a Raph, che correva come il vento. Mi parlava anche lui, ma non capivo bene. Qualcosa a che fare col fatto che mi avrebbe ucciso se fossi morto…

Non riuscivo a restare sveglio. Ero in shock ipovolemico.

Stavo morendo.

_Non piangete fratelli, vi voglio bene._

_Leo ti voglio bene. Raph, ti voglio bene. Padre, ti voglio bene._

_Mikey, ti voglio bene._


	27. Capitolo 27

**PdV di Splinter. Prima persona.**

Per la seconda volta in meno di due mesi sono corso ai tornelli dell'ingresso per soccorrere un figlio ferito.

Questo è il mio karma. La punizione per aver rubato l'infanzia ai miei ragazzi trasformandoli in dei guerrieri.

_Ma non volevo questo, non volevo questo._

Io volevo prepararli a difendersi in un mondo che non li avrebbe mai accettati. Volevo insegnargli a proteggersi da un nemico che mi dava la caccia. Volevo trasmettere loro la centenaria tradizione della mia famiglia.

Adesso il destino mi puniva per i miei errori. Mi consideravo un uomo… no, non più, un mutante, ancora giovane e forte. Nella piena maturità del mio corpo. Ma gli avvenimenti di questi quarantuno giorni mi avevano invecchiato, nell'anima, se non nel corpo.

Questo, era forse il colpo di grazia.

Leonardo è entrato gridando il mio nome"Sensei, Sensei! Donnie è ferito!"ed è corso in infermeria. Dalla sua espressione ho capito subito la gravità della situazione. Leonardo aveva il viso rigato di lacrime.

Col cuore in gola ho scavalcato i tornelli e sono andato incontro a Raffaello, che ormai senza fiato, teneva in braccio Donatello.

Tutto il mio autocontrollo e la mia disciplina mentale si sono dissolti quando ho visto lo stato di mio figlio. Ho bestemmiato ad alta voce, nel mio giapponese. Non l'avevo mai fatto, non davanti ai miei figli.

Donatello era completamente coperto di sangue.

L'ho preso in braccio e portato in infermeria. "Il collo, il collo…" farfugliava Leonardo, mentre prendeva bende, disinfettante, ago e filo da sutura. Con le dita tremanti, ho sciolto il nodo del tessuto rosso che fasciava il suo collo.

Il tessuto all'interno del nodo era blu. Era la maschera di Leonardo.

Il medico nella nostra famiglia è Donatello. Lui avrebbe saputo cosa fare in questi frangenti. Io non avevo che una leggera infarinatura di primo soccorso. In questo momento avrei dato i miei occhi per poterlo portare in ospedale.

Ma adesso Donatello non poteva aiutare nessuno. Giaceva sul lettino, in stato di semicoscienza. Aveva perso moltissimo sangue. Ne era praticamente intriso. Sono rabbrividito.

Intorno a me, Raffaello girava come un matto, cercando di fare qualcosa, ma non sapendo neanche lui bene dove mettere le mani.

Ho inspirato profondamente, cercando di concentrarmi. La ferita al collo sanguinava, ma forse l'emorragia stava rallentando. Se fosse per la normale coagulazione, o perché mio figlio era ormai quasi dissanguato, non potevo saperlo.

Ho controllato il polso. Debole.

Quello che sapevo, è che aveva bisogno urgentemente di sangue. Ho ordinato a Raffaello di prendere le sacche del sangue di Donatello dal frigorifero. Per fortuna il mio figlio mascherato in viola aveva insistito qualche mese fa che tutti noi tenessimo una scorta del nostro sangue. Non potevamo ricorrere a trasfusioni dagli esseri umani, neanche volendo.

Le sacche erano gelate. Ho chiesto a Raffaello di tenerle per qualche minuto in acqua tiepida.

"Solo leggermente intiepidita, non calda!" Ho urlato le mie indicazioni ad un Raffaello che chiamare agitato sarebbe poco. Anche il mio cuore batteva nel petto fino quasi a scoppiare.

Nel frattempo con la coda dell'occhio vedevo Leonardo armeggiare al computer.

Dopo la pulizia, ho visto che per fortuna la ferita al collo non era molto profonda. Dovevo suturare. Non sapevo suturare le vene. Ho pregato tutti i miei antenati che non ce ne fosse bisogno, che non avesse nessuna vena recisa ma solo leggermente lesionata.

Si, l'emorragia stava diminuendo.

Ho suturato velocemente la pelle di mio figlio. Lui gemeva piano. Non era completamente svenuto. Questo era un bene.

"Ossigeno! Dobbiamo dargli ossigeno!" ha detto improvvisamente Leonardo da dietro il computer. Vero, adesso ricordavo. Dovevo aver letto che in caso di forte emorragia serviva anche l'ossigeno…

"Come lo sai?", gli ha chiesto Raffaello che era rientrato portando le due sacche di sangue. Io stavo fasciando il collo sopra la sutura.

"Ho controllato su internet."

"Cosa?" Raffaello ha sbottato mentre attaccava la sacca di sangue alla piantana per la flebo. "Stai guardando su Wikipedia come aiutare Donnie? Ma sei pazzo?"

"Cos'altro dovrei fare! Tu-" Leonardo ha sbottato alzandosi in piedi.

"Basta!" la mia voce è stata un tuono. Stavo cercando si inserire l'ago della flebo nella spessa pelle del braccio di mio figlio, e non avevo intenzione di sentirli discutere proprio adesso.

Nel silenzio che era sceso tra di noi, si poteva sentire solo il respiro di Donatello nella maschera dell'ossigeno. Leggero, irregolare.

Per adesso non potevo fare altro. Ho dato un'occhiata preoccupata alla sacca scarlatta a lato del letto. Forse due sacche non sarebbero state sufficienti. Potevamo solo aspettare, e sperare.

Mi sono seduto su una vecchia sedia di metallo, l'ho avvicinata accanto al letto.

Ho preso la mano di mio figlio nella mia. Era così fretta, umida. Era pallidissimo, ed aveva gli occhi chiusi. Alla fine aveva perso del tutto conoscenza. Adesso sembrava così infantile, così vulnerabile.

Mi sono girato verso gli altri miei figli. Raffaello era appoggiato allo stipite della porta. Leonardo sedeva a gambe incrociate sulla scrivania. Stavano guardando Donatello con un espressione stanca e disperata.

Prima Michelangelo. Adesso questo. Perché il destino si stava accanendo anche contro quest'altra mia famiglia. Perché l'odio di una persona doveva portare tanto dolore?

"Cos' è successo?" adesso potevo chiedere. Leonardo ha guardato per un attimo Raffaello, poi mi ha risposto.

"E' stato Michelangelo, padre."


	28. Capitolo 28

**PdV di Raffaello. Prima Persona.**

_"E' stato Michelangelo, padre."_

Alle parole di Leo vedo gli occhi del mio Sensei spalancarsi.

Leonardo prosegue: "Abbiamo trovato Mikey, ma lui ci ha attaccati. Non sembrava in sé…"

"Avete trovato Michelangelo?" Splinter si alza in piedi così velocemente che la sedia si rovescia sul pavimento con un forte rumore. La gioia del suo volto, grande, immensa, viene presto spazzata via dalla rabbia. "E me lo dici solo adesso?"

Mio fratello è imbarazzato, deglutisce nervoso. Sta cercando le parole per spiegare la situazione, non vuole fare arrabbiare nostro padre, e soprattutto non vuole ferirlo. Riferisce come si sono svolti i fatti a partire dalla telefonata di Donnie.

Omette di dire che forse è stata tutta colpa mia, che mi sono buttato nella mischia senza valutare bene la situazione. Come al solito. Mi copre, mi difende sempre, Leo. Io non me lo merito. Dovrei esserci io su quel lettino, non Donnie.

Io resto in silenzio, braccia incrociate, a guardare i sentimenti di mio padre riflettersi nei suoi occhi marroni.

Alla fine della storia, vi leggo una sensazione che personalmente conosco molto bene. Rabbia. Rabbia feroce.

"Saki. _Okubyōmono_*" sibila a denti stretti.

Mi accorgo che qualcuno si sta avvicinando a me. Riconosco i passi leggeri di April.

"Come sta Donnie?" mi chiede mentre entra in laboratorio. Poi vede l'amico disteso sul letto, e gli corre incontro. "Donnie!"

"April, come sai-"

"Ero sul tetto di fronte" mi interrompe mentre raggiunge Donatello, e gli poggia una mano sulla gamba.

"Lo so che mi avevate chiesto di non mettermi in pericolo, ma ho visto sul T-phone che stavate convergendo tutti in un posto… io seguivo a distanza il vostro segnale." Ci rivolge uno sguardo preoccupato, il labbro inferiore le trema un po'. "Si riprenderà, vero?"

"Ha perso molto sangue, ma è stabile." Splinter mette una mano sulla spalla della sua allieva.

April si guarda la mano che aveva appoggiato su Donnie. E' sporca di sangue.

Inizia a piangere."Ho visto quello che è successo. Non posso credere che Mikey abbia fatto una cosa simile." Si asciuga le lacrime col dorso della mano. "Ho tentato di seguirli, ma erano troppo veloci. Io non sono ancora brava…"

A questo punto non riesco a trattenermi. Tiro un pugno contro la porta. Mi faccio male. Meglio. "Dannazione. Donnie è tra la vita e la morte e noi siamo nuovamente punto e daccapo."

"Non esattamente." Ci voltiamo tutti a guardare Leo.

Lui adesso tiene in mano il suo T-phone, mentre prosegue "Avete presente il prototipo di rivelatore a distanza che ha costruito ieri Donnie?" Si gira verso nostro fratello inconscio. "Beh, l'ho attaccato addosso a Mikey…"

Istintivamente la mia mano sale a sfiorare la cicatrice sul mio braccio. _Occhio per occhio, Shredder._

Che io sia dannato. Ecco perché era saltato addosso a Mikey. Altro che azione sconsiderata. Senzapaura è un grande ninja. Io in quel momento a malapena connettevo, e lui ha salvato la giornata. Il mio fratellone anche quando ha qualche rotella momentaneamente fuori posto resta _il leader_. E' molto migliore di me.

"Quindi sai dove si trova?" chiede Splinter.

Leo annuisce serio, stringendo le labbra con concentrazione con quel gesto che lo caratterizza.

"Sì, ricevo il suo segnale. Decine di miglia a nord da qui. Ma non ci metterà molto a capire di aver addosso il segnalatore. Appena si sveste delle sue protezioni."

"Quindi dobbiamo muoverci adesso!" dico mentre sbatto pugno contro palmo.

Guardiamo Sensei, aspettiamo ordini. Lui si liscia il sottile nastro di barba, con gli occhi chiusi.

Nonostante la mia fretta di andare a riprendere Mikey, e magari spaccare la faccia a Shredder, anch'io da una parte vorrei stare qui. Vorrei restare accanto a Donnie per vedere quando si sveglierà.

_Se si sveglierà._

Non ne capisco un cavolo di medicina, ma ho visto tutto il sangue che ha perso. Dio mio, non avevo mai visto tanto maledetto sangue. Non ne voglio vedere mai più.

A guardarlo su quel lettino, così pallido, attaccato all'ossigeno, mi sento stringere la gola.

Ti prego nerd, non farmi brutti scherzi. Non posso ritrovare Mikey solo per perdere te. Non resisterei.

_"Ma io sono qui solo per aggiustare cose a voi dalla mattina alla sera?"_

No Donnie. Non mi servi per aggiustarmi la PlayStation e tutto il resto. Non me ne frega niente di quello. Tu mi servi perché sei il mio fratellino. Perché ci sei sempre stato. Perché non riesco proprio ad immaginare la mia vita senza di te. Perché ti voglio un bene dell'anima, secchione.

"Andiamo." Sensei guarda prima Leo e poi me. Annuiamo.

"April – dice alla nostra amica – resta accanto a Donatello. Tra qualche minuti togligli la maschera dell'ossigeno e quando è finita sostituisci la sacca di sangue. Controlla spesso il suo battito. Chiamaci se le sue condizioni peggiorano."

April fa segno di sì con risolutezza. Mette una mano sulla fronte di Donnie. Non so se ricambia i sentimenti che mio fratello prova verso di lei, ma sicuramente gli vuole molto bene. Gli ha detto più di una volta che lo considera il suo migliore amico, e passa molto più tempo con lui che con tutti noi.

Quando vedo lo sguardo che rivolge al mio fratellino privo di sensi, penso che Sensei non avrebbe potuto affidare Donnie a mani migliori.

*Vigliacco.


	29. Capitolo 29

**PdV di Michelangelo. Prima persona.**

Il laghetto artificiale è ancora più bello di notte. La luna si riflette sull'acqua nera. Si intravedono ogni tanto dei guizzi colorati: i pesci non dormono la notte? L'acqua si increspa ed il riverbero si frammenta in una miriade di schegge luminose.

Neanche io riesco a dormire. Non riesco a smettere di pensare a quello che è successo.

_Non riesco a togliermi dalla testa quello sguardo…_

Eppure, dovrei essere contento. Sono riuscito ad incontrare i miei nemici. Li ho combattuti con abilità ed onore. Karai si è complimentata con me. Perfino il maestro Shredder mi ha degnato di un suo apprezzamento.

_Tuttavia, quello sguardo…_

Probabilmente il mutante che avevo ferito era morto. Si era scansato un po', ma sono riuscito a tagliargli la gola. Un pezzo della mia vendetta si è compiuta. Sono vigliacchi senza onore, che mi hanno picchiato a sangue e lasciato morire.

Allora perché non sono felice? Perché mi sento peggio di prima? Forse questo concetto della vendetta non è un granché…

Mi sento veramente male. E poi tutto quel sangue… Mi vengono i brividi a ricordarlo. Ho lo stomaco chiuso come un pugno, provo un profondo senso di disgusto.

Sono stanco. Stanco della battaglia, stanco di non ricordare niente della mia vita. Stanco di questi bot ninja che mi seguono in ogni momento per servirmi e proteggermi. O per osservarmi?

Mi prendo la testa tra le mani, non capisco neanche io quello che voglio. Non vorrei essere qui, non vorrei essere in nessun altro posto. Vorrei solo togliermi dalla testa quello sguardo, lo sguardo del mutante quando l'ho ferito. Non era arrabbiato, no… Non c'era odio in quello sguardo. C'era paura, dolore, e poi qualcos'altro, che non riesco bene a decifrare.

Perdono? Poteva mai essere perdono? Quella tartaruga mi perdonava per averla uccisa? Non aveva senso…

L'allarme!

Balzo in piedi dalla panchina dov'ero seduto, e mi guardo intorno. I due bot ninja che sono con me scrutano nel buio. Un'altra decina accorre nel giardino dall'interno. Tutto il mio corpo si riscuote. Siamo sotto attacco!

Karai non mi ha ancora spiegato la procedura da seguire in questi casi. Devo correre alla struttura centrale? Difendere la mia posizione? Questo complesso è grandissimo. Possibile che stiano attaccando nel settore dove sono io? Voglio difendere a tutti i costi il mio maestro, spero che qualcuno arrivi presto a darmi indicazioni…

All'improvviso, un bot dietro di me produce un rumore, come un crepitio elettrico. Mi giro veloce. Uno shuriken sporge dalla sua testa.

Sono qui! Stanno attaccando qui!

Il mio cuore batte fortissimo. Nell'oscurità non riesco a vedere niente. Qualcuno si nasconde nel buio oltre le siepi. Altri shuriken mi sibilano vicino, mettendo fuori gioco anche il secondo bot vicino a me.

Cinque, sei bot si dirigono nella direzione da cui sono venute le stelle la lancio, altrettanti si stringono intorno a me.

La paura mi assale completamente quando vedo chi balza fuori dall'oscurità ed inizia a combattere i bot: sono le tartarughe! Quello con la maschera rossa che combatte con i sai, e quello con la maschera blu che utilizza i katana. Sono veloci e letali, il rosso combatte con rabbia, ringhia a denti stretti; il blu compie movimenti perfetti, fluidi e precisi.

_Sono venuti per me. Sono venuti per uccidermi!_

L'allarme continua a suonare. Decido di non scappare, di combattere. Sono solo due. Ed io non sono un vigliacco. Faccio per lanciarmi contro di loro, quando intravedo un movimento sul lato opposto. Qualcuno si sta muovendo veloce come un fulmine, è già addosso ai bot al mio fianco.

Indossa un chimono rosso scuro. E' anch'esso un mutante. E' un uomo topo. So di chi si tratta, Karai me l'ha descritto bene.

E' Splinter. Il malvagio. L'assassino.

Sembra sfiorare appena con i palmi delle mani i primi due bot, che essi vanno in frantumi. Si gira, e con il bastone verde che sta impugnando, ne distrugge altrettanti alle sue spalle. E' impossibile. E' piu veloce dei bot, e forse più abile dello stesso maestro Shredder. Si muove con una grazia ed una perfezione dei gesti che non pensavo potessero esistere. Pochi secondi, ed ha letteralmente sbriciolato tutti i bot al mio fianco come se fossero giocattoli per bambini. Mi sta guardando.

Adesso ho molta paura. Non sono alla sua altezza. Mi ucciderà come un insetto. Inizio ad indietreggiare. Non è molto onorevole, ma sono terrorizzato, non voglio morire. Inizio a gridare aiuto.

"Karai! Maestro! Aiuto!"

Lui sembra bloccarsi una frazione di secondo, una nuvola oscura il suo sguardo.

Capisco che nessuno arriverà in tempo per salvarmi. L'azione è stata troppo veloce, non è passato neanche un minuto dal momento dell'inizio dell'attacco.

Estraggo il mio kusarigama. Mi difenderò sino alla fine.

Non riesco a fare neppure un giro alla catena, che con un balzo mi è addosso e me la strappa dalle mani. Veloce come una scheggia.

Mi trattiene avvolgendo le sue braccia intorno al mio corpo. E' troppo forte, non posso neanche muovermi. Mi stringe fino quasi a soffocarmi. In mano tiene qualcosa di bianco: forse uno straccetto, un fazzoletto.

"No no no! No, lasciami!"

Non posso evitare che mi metta lo straccio sul viso. Ha un odore forte, dolciastro, penetrante.

Inizia a girarmi la testa. Sto svenendo. E' la fine.

Tutto intorno a me diventa completamente buio.


	30. Capitolo 30

**PdV di Donatello. Prima Persona.**

_Un angelo._

Accanto a me c'è un angelo. Ha gli occhi come il cielo, i capelli sono il sole al tramonto.

Allora esistono veramente gli angeli? Allora aveva ragione Raph? O era Leo? No no Leo è scintoista…

Ma io non credo agli angeli. Non credo nell'aldilà. Sono un razionalista, io. Quindi, quest'angelo? E questa luce?

Sono immerso nella luce. Ho aperto solo un poco gli occhi, non posso fare di più, c'è troppa luce e le mie palpebre sono troppo pesanti…

Io sono troppo pesante. Io? Ci sono? Esisto?

Tutto è morbido, è ovattato…

L'angelo mi guarda, sorride, poi piange, muove la bocca: sta parlando ma io non sento alcun suono.

_Come sei bella, April._ Sei la ragazza più bella che abbia mai visto. Certo, sei anche l'unica ragazza che abbia mai visto, come mi dice Raph…

Sei l'alfa e l'omega, sei la perfezione assoluta, sei la sezione aurea. Sei la dolcezza e la forza, la giovinezza e la saggezza, la purezza e la passione.

Starei per tutta la vita qui a guardarti, April. Vorrei non ascoltare altro che il suono della tua voce, non toccare altro che i tuoi capelli di seta. Vorrei contare le tue lentiggini ad una ad una, e poi ricontarle di nuovo, per sempre. Vorrei tracciare con le mie dita le linee della tua mano.

Ma purtroppo non posso. Non riesco a stare più qui con te, scusami April, devo andare, sono troppo stanco, ho troppo sonno…

…

Cos'è questo suono? Viene da dentro la mia testa o dal di fuori?

Non c'è più April accanto a me. No, adesso c'è una figura più scura, più grande, più forte. Una figura che mi fa sentire al sicuro. Mi tiene la mano.

_Otōsan. Papà._

Sono un bambino, papà, ho bisogno del tuo aiuto. Prendimi in braccio e difendimi. Mi fa male la gola. E' successo qualcosa di orribile. Non ricordo cosa, ma so che è qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato.

Ma lui è girato verso l'altra parte, non mi guarda. Le sue orecchie si muovono, per sentire il suono. Il suono è un urlo. Sono una serie di urla, isteriche. Conosco la voce, ma non riesco ad associarla ad un nome.

Tutto è confuso. Sono stanco, ho sonno…

…

La luce, di nuovo. Mi sveglio pian piano. Resto a lungo sospeso in quel momento assurdo che si trova tra il sogno e la veglia. Mi sembra di aver dormito un anno, ma sono ancora molto stanco.

Ho la gola secca all'interno, dolorante all'esterno. Apro gli occhi, sono anch'essi secchi, cisposi. Mi sento qualcosa sul petto, un piccolo peso. Qualcuno ha il suo braccio sul mio piastrone, la sua testa sulla mia spalla. Senso il suo respiro caldo nel mio collo. Sta dormendo su di me. Giro un poco la testa, con fatica.

"R…Raph…"

La mia voce è appena un sussurro. Ma basta a svegliarlo di botto. Spalanca gli occhi, mi regala un sorriso. Ma non uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi ironici, è un sorriso vero, di gioia.

"Donnie! Donnie, sei sveglio!"

Mi abbraccia forte, troppo forte. Poi mi guarda serio. "Mi hai spaventato a morte, secchione. Non farlo mai più, hai capito?"

Sorrido. Ti voglio bene anch'io, testa calda.

Devo sapere. Subito. "M…i..key?"

"L'abbiamo trovato, Donnie. L'abbiamo portato a casa."

Chiudo gli occhi. Non ricordo nella mia vita una notizia più bella di questa. Mikey è qui, è a casa. Il mio fratellino combina guai è tornato. E' finito, l'incubo è finito. Una lacrima mi scivola lungo la guancia, fino al cuscino. Spero che Raph non ci faccia caso.

Riapro gli occhi. Se Mikey è a casa, perché Raph ha quella faccia triste? Che cosa è successo? Dove sono gli altri? La preoccupazione dilaga nel mio cervello. Deve essere leggibile anche sul mio volto, perché Raph aggiunge "Stanno tutti bene. Sensei era qui fino a qualche ora fa, adesso è andato a riposare; Leo… Leo sta facendo la guardia a Mikey."

La guardia a Mikey. Certo, Mikey mi ha ferito, mi ha quasi ucciso. Qualcosa non va.

Mi sforzo di alzarmi un po', ma ancora i miei muscoli non rispondono ai miei comandi.

"Io c…come…sto?"

"Eri messo male. Non avevamo abbastanza sangue… ma c'è l'hai fatta, no? Sensei ti ha ricucito la gola. Avrai una bella cicatrice da macho". Ecco, questo è l'adorabile strafottente di mio fratello.

Se ricordo bene avevamo solo due sacche di sangue a testa. E' un evento probabilistico raro che io sia qui. Ecco spiegata la mia debolezza. Speriamo che i miei organi non se la siano presa troppo a male. Ci vorrà un po' per recuperare, ma adesso che sono sveglio mi farò aiutare a preparare il necessario per riprendermi.

Ma c'è qualcosa più urgente, adesso.

"P…portami da Mikey."

"Cosa? Ma sei pazzo? Non riesci nemmeno a stare seduto!"

"Portami tu."

Mi squadra come se avessi due teste. Alla fine sbuffa.

"E va bene, dannazione. Sensei mi ucciderà."

Raph è il più forte tra di noi. Io sono il più alto, ma il più leggero. Mi prende in braccio come una sposa.

"Uhm, come se non mi fosse bastato trasportare il tuo guscio per tutta la fogna due giorni fa. Ma che non diventi un'abitudine, nerd."

Quasi quasi non ci credo che Raph si stia comportando così gentilmente. Deve essere ancora scombussolato dalla paura che ha avuto che io morissi, eh. So che la pacchia finirà presto, e tornerà lo stesso scorbutico di prima.

Davanti alla porta della stanza di Mikey, insisto che mi metta giù. Faccio qualche passo aggrappato a lui, non ce la farei a reggermi da solo.

Nella stanza, il solito casino. Un'accozzaglia di fumetti, action figures, scatoli di pizza. Tra le cianfrusaglie c'è perfino uno slip, non mi sono mai spiegato il perché, visto che non li usiamo…

Per terra, a gambe incrociate, Leo legge l'Hagakure. O meglio, lo rilegge per l'ennesima volta, dato che ormai potrebbe riscriverlo lui un codice sul Bushidō.

Sdraiato sul letto, con gli occhi chiusi, c'è il mio fratellino.

L'immensa gioia che sento mi provoca quasi un infarto. Eccolo, è lì. Non è un sogno, è tutto vero. Mikey è a casa. Tutto è tornato alla normalità.

O quasi.

Mikey è incatenato al letto.


	31. Capitolo 31

**PdV di Raffaello. Prima persona.**

Sto sorreggendo il mio fratello genio. Diavolo, è leggero come una foglia. Da domani cura proteica, gli faccio mangiare una bistecca da due libbre, altro che le sue verdurine, a costo di prenderlo a calci.

"Perché Mikey è incatenato?" la sua espressione è di puro sgomento.

"Donnie!" Senzapaura ci vede sulla porta, e corre ad abbracciare il nostro fratello appena scampato all'appuntamento con lo scheletro in tunica. Devo essermi proprio rammollito, perché la scena mi piace parecchio. Leo quasi lo stritola da quanto lo stringe forte.

"Piano, piano" si lamenta Donnie, sorridendo.

Torna subito serio aspettando la risposta, che probabilmente conosce già. Infatti io e Leo ci guardiamo con tristezza e restiamo zitti.

Chi parla, invece, è Mikey. Almeno un milione di volte avrò detto "Stai zitto" a Michelangelo, nel corso della nostra vita. Perché blatera sempre a vanvera. Perché mi distrae quando sto facendo qualcosa. O semplicemente perché a volte sono io col mio caratteraccio ad avere un livello di sopportazione davvero molto basso. Ma mai come adesso avrei veramente voluto che non avesse aperto bocca. Perché quello che dice non può pensarlo veramente. A meno che il nostro Mikey non sia davvero scomparso per sempre.

"Uh, sei ancora vivo? Mi dispiace."

Giuro, avrei preferito una bastonata. Magari sui gomiti. Mi avrebbe fatto molto meno male.

Vedo gli occhi di Leonardo spalancarsi con tanto turbamento, con tanto dolore che temo che la sua maledetta sindrome progredisca di botto.

Ma quello che leggo sul viso di Donnie mi fa veramente salire il sangue alla testa. Donnie è completamente rotto. La rabbia invade ogni mio muscolo, ogni mio nervo, che inizia a tremare. Stringo forte gli occhi.

"Tu…" ho ringhiato.

Lo odio, lo voglio uccidere lentamente.

Non Mikey, ovvio. Ma il bastardo maledetto che gli aveva fatto questo.

Dovessi campare cent'anni, Shredder, un giorno ti ucciderò con le mie mani. Affonderò il mio sai nel tuo cuore. Che vadano al diavolo tutte le idee contro la vendetta che il mio Sensei ha sempre cercato di trasmettermi. Se hai rovinato l'anima pura e gioiosa di mio fratello, ti troverò e ti ucciderò.

"Andiamo, Donnie". Faccio un profondo respiro e riprendo mio fratello in braccio.

Quando lo rimetto sul lettino dell'infermeria, ha ancora lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

"Donnie…"

Mi guarda, increspa la bocca in una specie di sorriso, che non mi convince neanche un po'"Va tutto bene, Raph. Probabilmente ci vorrà del tempo…"

Lo aiuto a sdraiarsi.

"Puoi portarmi qualcosa di zuccherino e liquido, Raph? Un succo d'arancia sarebbe perfetto, se ce n'è. Poi ho bisogno che tu mi aiuti a preparare una soluzione per la flebo."

"Vada per il succo, ma per il resto preferisco chiamare Sensei. Inoltre devo ancora avvisarlo che stai meglio. Anche se ci eravamo un po' tranquillizzati quando April ha detto che avevi aperto gli occhi ieri…"

"April dov'è?"

"E' stata al tuo capezzale per molte ore. Adesso la tua ragazza sarà a scuola…"

"Lei non è la mia ragazza!"

Ah, questo scherzo con lui funziona sempre. Tanto non è un segreto per nessuno che si scioglie come formaggio sulla pizza quando lei gli rivolge la parola, il Romeo.

"Vado a prenderti il succo, non ti muovere."

"No? Perché stavo pensando di andare a fare due passi sulla Fifth Avenue."

Busso sul pannello di legno e carta della camera da letto di mio padre.

"Uh… Sensei?"

"Entra, Raffaello."

La camera di Splinter è uno dei posti della casa che conosco di meno. E' raro che io ci metta piede. Ci entra spesso Leo, che con Sensei è sempre appiccicato, per giocare a scacchi o meditare insieme. O Mikey, che era rimasto il coccolone della famiglia ed era l'unico che ancora si concedeva la prerogativa di addormentarsi tra le sue braccia quando Sensei gli spiegava qualcosa. Non che sia effettivamente molto più piccolo di noi, anzi in teoria abbiamo la stessa età. Roba da sviluppo premutazione che non ho mai capito bene. Ma lui per noi è sempre stato _il piccolo_. O meglio lo era.

"Maestro, Donnie si è svegliato. Ha bisogno di alcune medicine."

Al "Donnie si è svegliato" mio padre si è già alzato dal tuo futon. "Grazie, Raffaello."

In cucina, prendo un vassoio. Verso il succo d'arancia in un bicchiere. Poi aggiungo sul vassoio anche una bottiglia d'acqua ed una mela.

Vado prima in infermeria. Poso il bicchiere di succo sul tavolino accanto al letto. Sensei sta parlando con Donatello, che gli risponde ad occhi chiusi.

Quindi torno in camera di Mikey.

"Vai, ti do il cambio."

Leo annuisce e si alza, stiracchiandosi un po'. Dà un ultimo sguardo a Mikey ed esce dalla stanza, mentre io poggio il vassoio sul comodino. C'è ancora il sandwich di ieri. Da buttare anche questo. Da quando è qui Mikey non ha toccato cibo. Ha solo bevuto l'acqua, dopo che io ne ho assaggiata un po' per provargli che non contiene droghe o chissà quali schifezze gli suggerisce la sua mente confusa.

"Devi mangiare, Mikey. Altrimenti saremo costretti a nutrirti a forza."

Michelangelo che non mangia. Anche questo dovevo vedere.

"Mi hai capito? Se non mangi almeno questa mela ti ficco un imbuto giù per la gola!"

Non mi guarda nemmeno. Sto perdendo la pazienza.

"Hai detto veramente una grande vigliaccata prima, Mikey." Come se avessi parlato al muro.

"Ma lo capisci che tutto quello che ti hanno raccontato erano solo cazzate? - adesso comincio a gridare - Lo capisci che ti hanno ingannato? Shredder è malvagio, subdolo…"

Stavolta si gira di scatto a guardarmi. I suoi occhi lanciano fulmini e sembrano immensi senza la maschera. Gli abbiamo tolto quell'abominio nero che indossava, ma non ha voluto la sua arancione.

"Mi hanno detto la stessa cosa di voi - la sua voce è stridula e isterica - ed almeno loro non mi tenevano incatenato come un animale!"

Touchè. Mikey mi sventola il braccio incatenato con stizza. Ha ragione. Ci crede dei barbari. Ma non abbiamo avuto altra scelta. Quando si è svegliato la prima volta, a casa, ha iniziato a gridare terrorizzato. Pensava che volessimo ucciderlo. Poi ha tentato in ogni modo di scappare. Non potevamo permetterci di perderlo un'altra volta. Anche perché sarebbe corso sicuramente a cercare Shredder…

Mi sono calmato. Non posso avercela con lui. L'hanno catturato, picchiato, e fatto Dio-solo-sa-cosa alla testa. Io ero con lui e l'ho lasciato solo. Se c'è una persona al mondo che odio subito dopo Shredder quella sono io.

Per colpa mia mio fratello ci teme, ed io non posso farci niente. Sia io che Leo e Sensei abbiamo parlato con lui per ore. Abbiamo cercato di convincerlo. Abbiamo cercato di fargli ricordare qualcosa. Ma niente, nella sua mente solo buio e rancore.

"Mi dispiace, Mikey." Mi siedo per terra, stringendo le braccia intorno alle ginocchia. "Mi dispiace tanto, fratellino, è tutta colpa mia."


	32. Capitolo 32

**PdV di Splinter. Terza persona.**

Questo tè matcha che gli aveva regalato la sua allieva kunoichi proveniva direttamente dal Giappone. Certo, era una qualità commerciale, neanche lontanamente paragonabile a quello che aveva imparato a gustare dai suoi nonni, ma era sicuramente il migliore che si potesse sorseggiare qui a New York. Anche Leonardo l'apprezzava molto. I suoi altri figli, invece, neanche a parlarne. Troppo occidentalizzati. Per Donatello esisteva solo il caffè, e Raffaello considerava ogni infuso solo "acqua sporca". Michelangelo…

Al pensiero di suo figlio, ha posato la tazza sul piattino, con un sospiro.

Donatello era in cucina con lui, seduto al tavolo; una vistosa fasciatura cingeva il suo collo. Leonardo era appena tornato dalla camera di Mikey, portando indietro il vassoio. Il cibo di ieri era ancora intatto.

"Ancora niente?" ha chiesto Donatello.

"Niente." Leonardo ha scosso la testa affranto. "Beve solo un po' d'acqua. E non dice una parola."

Ieri avevano dovuto impedire a Raffaello di nutrire Michelangelo a forza. Questa storia doveva finire. Suo figlio era tornato a casa da cinque giorni, e non aveva toccato cibo.

"Donatello, pensi che tuo fratello possa recuperare la memoria?"

"Non lo so padre. - Ha sospirato - Non conosco i danni che le sostanze che gli hanno somministrato possono aver causato al suo cervello. Può trattarsi di una risposta autoindotta ad una forte sollecitazione neuronale così come una menomazione fisica alle vescicole sinaptiche dell'ippocampo, che inibiscono ai neurotrasmettitor-"

"In inglese o giapponese, ti prego, figlio mio."

"Sì, scusa. E' impossibile saperlo, padre. Sicuramente più giorni passano e più è probabile che la condizione sia permanente."

Una mosca, chissà come, era riuscita ad entrare in cucina. Qui, sottoterra. Ed adesso nel silenzio si sentiva ronzare intorno alla lampada gialla che pendeva nell'angolo.

"Come possiamo aiutarlo, Sensei?" Leonardo era appoggiato con le mani ed il guscio al lavandino.

"Non lo so, Leonardo."

Curioso, in questi casi quello che saprebbe come aiutare sarebbe stato proprio Michelangelo. I suoi figli apportavano il loro contributo al piccolissimo clan di cinque persone in base alle loro abilità. Leonardo con la sua formazione e la sua disciplina. Raffaello con la sua forza e la sua audacia. Donatello con la sua intelligenza e la sua inventiva. Michelangelo, Michelangelo con la sua eccezionale empatia e la sua capacità innata di risolvere tutte le tensioni emotive. Il suo figlio più piccolo avrebbe già trovato il modo per risolvere questo problema. Il suo amato Michelangelo, che ad uno sguardo superficiale poteva apparire inferiore ai suoi fratelli in quanto tremendamente sbadato, pasticcione, poco incline all'ordine, aveva invece delle capacità spirituali che lui stesso invidiava.

Quello che era sicuro, è che questo stato di cose non poteva continuare. Lui non poteva più sopportare l'idea che suo figlio fosse prigioniero in casa propria. Aveva sperato che in pochi giorni si sarebbe calmato, avrebbe capito di essere al sicuro, a casa.

Così non era stato.

_Questa faccenda finisce adesso._

"Seguitemi, figli miei."

Era entrato in camera di Michelangelo. Solita scena. Il figlio minore sul letto, ad occhi chiusi.

Raffaello sulla sedia sfogliava un vecchio numero di Harley Village.

Si era seduto sul letto; Michelangelo non si era mosso, se non per un appena percepibile sussulto.

_Ha ancora paura di me._

Donatello e Leonardo erano rimasti in piedi, sulla porta.

"Michelangelo, figlio mio, so che mi stai ascoltando. Ti ho parlato a lungo, in questi giorni, e so che non sono riuscito a convincerti di come stanno veramente le cose. Ma mi piace pensare che nel tuo cuore sia spuntato il seme del dubbio. Ciò mi basta. Ti chiedo scusa per come sei stato trattato in questi giorni. La paura di perderti nuovamente mi ha portato a comportarmi in modo indegno. Ma se ho sbagliato, l'ho fatto perché ti voglio bene.

Sei libero di non credermi. Sei libero di continuare a credere a ciò che preferisci, a ciò che ti fa stare meglio. Sei libero di scegliere un'altra strada, un'altra identità. Mi hai detto di chiamarti Yami? Benissimo, se è quello che ritieni sia più giusto per te.

Io posso semplicemente dirti questo. Ti ho amato sedici anni come Hamato Michelangelo, il figlio che ho allevato nel miglior modo di cui sono stato capace. Non ho potuto, o saputo, impedire che ti venisse fatto del male. In cuor mio temevo questo momento in cui il mondo avrebbe ferito i miei figli.

Adesso voglio solo che tu smetta di soffrire, che tu torni ad essere felice. Continuerò ad amarti anche se tu non volessi più essere Michelangelo. Sei libero di andare per la tua strada."

Così dicendo, ha sganciato il pesante lucchetto della catena. Michelangelo ha aperto gli occhi, stupito. Forse ha valutato per qualche istante l'idea di correre verso la porta.

"Venite, figli miei, lasciamolo tranquillo" ha detto alzandosi dal letto del figlio.

Ma sulla porta, si è girato ancora una volta ed ha aggiunto "L'unica cosa che ti chiedo, anzi di cui ti imploro, è di darci almeno il beneficio del dubbio. Prenditi qualche minuto, qualche ora o qualche giorno per vedere se questo posto a cui sei appartenuto per sedici anni ti può riportare qualche cosa alla memoria. Se così non fosse, e non vorrai più continuare a vivere con noi, sei liberissimo di lasciare questa casa. In tal caso, per la sicurezza degli altri miei figli, saremo costretti a spostarci anche noi, e non ci rivedrai mai più, se non vuoi."

Fuori dalla stanza sperava di aver fatto la cosa giusta. I suoi altri tre figli lo seguivano con la testa bassa, fiduciosi del suo giudizio. Anche Raffaello. Si auspicava di non doverli far soffrire ancora.

Poi, il suo udito finissimo, gradita conseguenza della sua mutazione, gli ha fatto sentire un suono dalla stanza di Michelangelo. Un suono bellissimo.

Il suono di un cucchiaio in una ciotola.


	33. Capitolo 33

**PdV di Michelangelo. Prima persona.**

_Questo giardino è così buio…_

_Riesco a malapena a distinguere il laghetto davanti a me. L'acqua è scura, nera._

_Fa molto freddo. Un vento gelido turbina le foglie morte intorno a me. Stringo le braccia intorno al corpo, ma le foglie nere mi si appiccicano addosso. Sono fredde, viscide._

_Improvvisamente mi sento molto sporco. Mi abbasso a toccare l'acqua, voglio lavarmi di dosso un po' di questo lerciume._

_Ma non vedo quasi niente, è tutto così buio. Immergo le mani nell'acqua, è gelida, è nera._

_Alzo le mani, l'acqua le ha sporcate…_

_Guardo meglio, mi sforzo di distinguere il colore dell'acqua. Adesso l'acqua non è piu nera. E' rossa._

_L'acqua è rossa. E' viscida. E' sangue!_

_Mi ritraggo inorridito. Ma adesso il sangue sta aumentando, trasborda, il lago si fa sempre più grande._

_Cerco di indietreggiare, ma sono incatenato. Non posso neanche più muovermi, le mie braccia sono legate con qualcosa… un kusarigama nero._

_Il sangue aumenta, cresce, ribolle… E' quasi arrivato a me, è quasi arrivato!_

"Ahh!"

Balzo a sedere sul letto. Sono qui, sono qui. Era solo un sogno, era solo un incubo. Ragazzi, come mi batte il cuore.

Ancora lo stesso incubo. Sangue, sempre sangue…

Butto con fatica i piedi fuori dal letto. Uno sguardo all'orario. Beh, è mattina. Gli altri si saranno già alzati. Prendo un sorso d'acqua dal bicchiere sul comodino. Lì accanto è appesa una maschera arancione. Ma non la indosso, non la sento come mia.

Resto qualche minuto seduto sul letto, aspettando che il mio cuore la smetta di agitarsi tanto per qualcosa che non può farmi male. Qui niente può farmi male.

_Niente può farmi male._

Me lo ripeto ancora, ma meno spesso. Nelle due settimane che sono stato qui, ho imparato pian piano a fidarmi.

Adesso gli credo. I segni che ho trovato in questa casa mi hanno raccontato la mia storia. Questa era la mia casa. Ho trovato le foto, non molte, ma mi ritraevano felice con loro. All'inizio ho pensato ad un trucco ben congeniato, ma lentamente ho allontanato anche questo sospetto. Ho trovato fogli e quaderni scritti da me. Quaderni con i compiti. Lettere per la festa del papà. Poesie. Barzellette. Con la mia scrittura, con una calligrafia che da infantile e incerta diventa precisamente la mia.

Ho trovato i miei disegni. Non sapevo di essere così bravo a disegnare. Centinaia di disegni. Disegni su quello che vedevo, su quello che immaginavo. Su di _loro_.

Gli indizi sono troppi, non vi sono dubbi. _Loro_ sono la mia famiglia. E non hanno mai cercato di uccidermi.

_Perché mi vogliono bene._

Questo invece ho imparato a leggerlo nei loro occhi. Mi guardano con affetto. Preoccupazione, ed affetto. Dentro di me sento ogni giorno di più che non mi farebbero mai del male.

Ma poi penso a Karai. A come era gentile con me. A quanto tristezza c'era nei suoi occhi castani quando mi diceva che Splinter aveva ucciso sua madre… come poteva mentire in quel modo, come poteva?

Eppure lo aveva fatto, doveva averlo fatto. Lei e Shredder mi avevano ingannato, mi avevano istigato contro la mia famiglia. Adesso ne sono sicuro.

Ne sono sicuro?

Rimuovo questi pensieri in angolo della mia mente, e con un sospiro esco fuori dalla mia stanza. Ragazzi, di questo passo diventerò pazzo, se non lo sono già…

_Loro_ sono già in cucina, solo le tartarughe. Ho imparato che a volte Splinter non fa colazione perché perso nella sua meditazione. A rovistare nel frigo per mettersi ai fornelli c'è quello con la maschera blu.

Oh no. Quando cucina lui, fa tutto schifo.

"Buongiorno" quello con la maschera rossa mi saluta per primo.

"Ehi, ciao Mikey. Dormito bene?" Quello con la maschera viola alza gli occhi dal portatile davanti a lui e mi sorride.

"Eh, buongiorno. Sì grazie Donatello, dormito bene." Abbasso lo sguardo a cercare qualcosa di invisibile sulle gambe del tavolo. Non riesco a guardarlo in faccia. Non riesco a guardare il suo collo, segnato da una lunga cicatrice.

_Il sangue…_

Quando c'è lui, a malapena sono capace di stare nella stessa stanza. Capisco che ci resti male, lui cerca di essere gentile e di coinvolgermi in conversazioni banali, ma è più forte di me. Proprio non ci riesco. Lo volevo uccidere. L'ho quasi ucciso. E quando l'ho rivisto gli ho rivolto una frase odiosa perché ero sopraffatto dalla paura. Invece ricordo di essere stato contento, di averlo visto vivo. Contento di non aver ucciso.

Quello con la maschera blu ha messo sul ripiano della cucina latte, uova farina. Mi guarda e mi sorride anche lui. "Buongiorno, Mikey."

"Buongiorno, Leonardo. Vuoi che cucini io?"

Mi guardano tutti. Mi da fastidio quando mi guardano così, come se fossi un calice di cristallo in mezzo ad una pista da bowling.

"Beh, che c'è? Mi avete detto che la colazione la preparavo quasi sempre io. So come si cucinano i pancakes."

"Uh, sì, certo. Grande." Dice quello con la maschera blu.

"Anche perché se mangio un'altra colazione preparata da Leo il mio fegato mi lascia per sempre." "Concordo". Maschera rossa e viola.

Mentre la pastella sfrigola nel burro, mi accorgo che amo cucinare. E' rilassante, e l'odore che sale dai fornelli è un vero piacere. Seduti al tavolo, loro aspettano in silenzio.

Quando mangiamo, parlottano del più e del meno. Contenitori di mutageno, nuovi kata appena imparati, la serie tv vista la sera prima. Io a volte cerco di inserirmi nella conversazione, per essere gentile. Ma continuo a sentirmi fuori luogo. Sento che loro si sforzano di fare come se niente fosse, ma percepisco che la mia presenza li mette in imbarazzo.

Quando verso un altro po' di sciroppo d'acero su l'ultimo pancake, penso che forse, per il loro bene, dovrei andarmene…

"Oggi vuoi unirti a noi nella pratica? Sensei ne sarebbe felice."

"No grazie, Leonardo. Non mi sento ancora pronto. Mi limiterò a guardare."

_Due settimane fa ho cercato di ucciderli, come posso allenarmi con loro?_ Solo l'idea di alzare un'arma contro quello in viola mi atterrisce.

Mentre metto il piatto sporco nel lavandino, quello con la maschera viola si versa un'altra tazza di caffè.

"Ancora caffè, Donnie? E' la terza tazza e ti sei alzato dal letto neanche un'ora fa. Non ti sembra di stare esagerando?"

"Lascialo stare, Leo. Non fare lo Splinter Junior."

"Non stavo parlando con te, Raph. Lui beve troppi caffè. Io-"

"Sì tu sei il leader, e devi pensare al nostro bene, e bla bla bla. Ci hai rotto, Senzapaura. Già ci basta Splinter a dirci quello che dobbiamo fare, non metterti anche tu a dire quando e cosa dobbiamo bere."

"Non tocchiamo questo tasto Raph. Non mi fare ricordare di cosa puzzavi l'altra sera…"

"Per me basta così. Quando inizia la pratica venite a chiamarmi nel mio laboratorio". Quello in viola esce portandosi la sua tazza di caffè.

"Ah sì? E di che cosa puzzavo Leo? Dimmelo."

"Lo sai."

"Non mi ricordo."

"Puzzavi di birra, Raph! Di birra! Hai sedici anni, Raph!" Quello in blu si alza dal tavolo di scatto, poi mi guarda e si risiede. "Non litighiamo davanti a Mikey."

"A no, Leo, e perché? Non vuoi che ricordi quanto sei stronzo?"

"Non usare queste parol-"

"Non hai il diritto di dirmi quello che devo o non devo fare!"

Adesso succede. Adesso Leonardo farà per andarsene, Raffaello lo agguanterà e poi inizieranno a suonarsele. Lo so… Lo so?

"Basta!" Leonardo si alza e fa per andarsene. "Non decidi tu quando basta!" Raffaello lo agguanta.

Lo sapevo. Io lo sapevo.

Raffaello gli dà una spinta. Leonardo lo trascina a terra. Si rotolano tra le sedie, cercando l'uno di bloccare le braccia dell'altro.

Vederli litigare mi provoca sensazioni forti e contrastanti. Sono spaventato che si facciano male, sono dispiaciuto della loro temporanea inimicizia, sono curioso di vedere chi vincerà, trovo la scena un po' comica e poi ancora mi sento in colpa per averla trovata comica. Un turbinio di sensazioni… sensazioni che conosco… sapevo che sarebbe finita a botte… sapevo…

Mi gira la testa.

Loro… facevano così anche da piccoli. Quella volta per chi doveva guardare la tv… Sensei ci ha fatto fare il bagno nella piscina… Mi sono perso nelle fogne… Abbiamo trovato lo skateboard… L'albero di Natale con le lattine… La prima volta che ho usato i nunchaku. I palloncini d'acqua. April. I Kraang. Lo Shellraiser. Gli scoiattoli mutanti. Karai. Shredder.

Dio mio, Shredder!

Leo mi guarda, e si blocca. "Mikey?"Immediatamente Raph si ferma anche lui. Si alzano da terra. "Che succede Mikey, che hai?"

La testa mi continua a girare, nella mia mente esplode un turbine di pensieri… Eravamo stati catturati. La cella buia.

_Cosa ho fatto. Cosa ho fatto!_

Li guardo e finalmente _li vedo_.

"Leo! Raph!"


	34. Capitolo 34

**PdV di Leonardo. Prima persona.**

Raph mi ha fatto proprio perdere le staffe. Cerco di allenarmi tanto per imparare a non perdere il controllo, poi arriva lui ed inizia a sparare dalla sua bocca volgare una marea di stupidaggini. Ma perché non capisce che se mi preoccupo è solo per il loro bene?

Adesso sto cercando di evitare che mi colpisca. E due pugni se mi capita l'occasione glieli rifilo, così impara ad ascoltare quello che dico, questa la testa calda rompiscat…

Improvvisamente vedo Mikey, seduto sulla sedia, pallidissimo, con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto; la sua espressione mi spaventa. Tutto il resto mi cade di mente. "Mikey?"

Raph si accorge che mi sono fermato, segue il mio sguardo verso Mikey. Si alza da sopra di me, e io lo seguo. "Che succede Mikey, che hai?"; nella sua voce trapela la preoccupazione.

Mikey per un secondo non ci vede, ha le pupille un po' dilatate. Poi i suoi occhi ci mettono a fuoco.

"Leo! Raph!" Mikey ci sorride. Quanto è bello il sorriso di mio fratello!

La sua espressione è cambiata, è… familiare. Ci guarda come ci guardava prima che tutto iniziasse. Ci guarda come un fratello! Che lui…

"Leo! Raph! Io mi ricordo, mi ricordo!" Balza in piedi e ci abbraccia insieme. "Mi ricordo, Leo! Mi ricordo tutto!" Ci stringe come se avesse paura che potessimo scappare.

Mikey si ricorda di noi. Sono così felice che vorrei urlare di gioia. Ricambio l'abbraccio, tiro forte a me il mio fratellino. Bentornato Mikey, quanto ci sei mancato. Non potevamo vivere senza di te. Io non potevo vivere senza di te.

Raph accanto a me è stupito. Poi ride. Ride forte. E' l'espressione stessa della gioia. Gli luccicano gli occhi? Guai a farglielo notare. "Bentornato fratello, bentornato." Non lo chiama testa di legno o simile, lo chiama solo fratello, e lo abbraccia con forza, lo alza un po' da terra.

"Ragazzi mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto…"

"Non c'è niente per cui tu debba dispiacerti, Mikey. Non hai nessuna colpa."

"Sono io che ti chiedo scusa, Mikey, per averti abbandonato…" Adesso Raph si è staccato dall'abbraccio, gli trema perfino la voce. Fosse stata un'altra circostanza sarebbe morto di vergogna. E magari anche adesso si vergogna un po', mister sono forte e macho.

"No no Raph, non potevi fare nient'altro. Io invece mi sento malissimo per quello che ho fatto… Donnie!"

Si fionda fuori dalla cucina, corre fino al laboratorio. Io e Raph lo seguiamo. Apre la porta con forza, Donnie è in piedi, tiene la tazza in una mano e dei fogli in un'altra, guarda stupito l'uragano che lo colpisce, lo abbraccia, lo fa cadere a terra spruzzando tutto di caffè.

"Donnie! Donnie! Donnie! Oh Donnie mi dispiace, mi dispiace Donnie, mi dispiace" Mikey sta piangendo e gli affonda il viso sul piastrone. Donnie ci guarda, crede di aver capito ma vuole conferma. Annuisco.

"Mikey…" gli strofina una mano sulla testa.

"Donnie, perdonami! Sono stato un mostro, Donnie perdonami, Donn-"

"Va bene, Mikey, va tutto bene. Non eri in te."

"No, non va bene Donnie. Potevo ucciderti. Ti ho quasi ucciso…"

"Mikey, ho detto che va bene. Ti perdono. Che vuoi che sia, un graffietto alla gola, eh eh…"

Mikey alza la testa dal suo petto, si pulisce il moccio e le lacrime sul retro della mano, e ricambia il sorriso di Donnie. "Donnie per farmi perdonare sarò per sempre il tuo schiavetto personale. Starò tutto il tempo in laboratorio e ti aiuterò con i tuoi esperimenti."

A questo punto Donnie finge il panico, muove convulsamente le mani in segno di diniego "No no no Mikey non ce n'è assolutamente bisogno! Tu nel mio laboratorio? No no no!"

Io e Raph ridiamo. Anche i miei fratellini a terra ridono e si abbracciano.

Se c'è qualcuno che può avvicinarsi a me senza essere sentito, questo è il mio Sensei. Solo quando giro un po' più la testa mi accorgo che è dietro di me, che osserva compiaciuto i suoi figli per terra. Finalmente il suo viso è tornato pacifico e sereno. Mi guarda, e sorridendo abbassa un po' la testa. Questo gesto mi dice tutto. Ristabilisce la complicità tra noi. Mi riconferma il leader della squadra. Mi ribadisce il suo affetto. Mi fa capire quanto sia felice che anche questa volta la nostra famiglia ha superato una dura prova uscendone vincente.

Adesso anche Mikey lo vede. Si alza da Donnie, e corre in braccio a Sensei. Letteralmente.

"Papà!"

Non Sensei, non Splinter, neanche padre. Papà. Come quando eravamo piccoli.

Perché lui è il nostro fratellino! Un abile ninja, un combattente, un maestro con i nunchaku, un guerriero senza uguali con il kusarigama. Ma per noi, il piccolo Mikey.


	35. Epilogo

"_Yame_!"

Al comando del loro Sensei, i quattro giovani mutanti hanno finito la sessione di allenamento giornaliera. Leonardo, che aveva battuto Michelangelo in poche mosse, ha aiutato il fratello mascherato in arancione a rialzarsi; Raffaello si era preso ancora un minuto per beffarsi di Donatello, sovrastandolo a braccia conserte, con un piede ancora sul piastrone del fratello minore riverso a terra, ma poi ha teso la mano anche lui.

I quattro si sono seduti in posizione seiza davanti al loro maestro.

"Bene, figli miei. Michelangelo, fai sempre lo stesso errore: se chiudi in difesa il lato destro non puoi tenere il piede sinistro in quel modo, rischi di esporti troppo nella parte bassa del corpo e il tuo avversario come vedi se ne approfitta; prova ad anticipare il colpo durante la torsione."

Leonardo ha guardato Michelangelo annuendo beffardo e per tutta risposta la tartaruga più piccola ha mostrato al fratello tanto di lingua.

"E tu Donatello, colpisci un po' più forte: il colpo al polpaccio era perfetto, ma non è bastato a sbilanciare Raffaello."

"Sì Sensei."

"Sì Donnie tanto Raph non si rompe, uh uh" si è intromesso Michelangelo beccandosi un'occhiataccia da Raffaello.

Splinter era soddisfatto: i suoi figli ormai padroneggiavano l'arte del ninjutsu in maniera quasi perfetta.

Quasi. I figli minori continuavano a farsi battere regolarmente dai maggiori. Ma, anche alla luce dei dolorosi eventi delle scorse settimane, si era ormai convinto che in caso di effettivo pericolo essi avrebbero saputo tirar fuori molto di più, poiché quello che li frenava in allenamento era la scarsa concentrazione e la paura di andarci troppo pesante contro i fratelli…

Erano passate ormai più di due settimane da quando Michelangelo aveva riacquistato la memoria, e Splinter pensava che fosse ormai prossimo il giorno in cui il figlio avrebbe potuto riprendere ad allenarsi con le armi contro Donatello: ancora non si era arrischiato a forzarlo in tal senso, ma forse ormai era giunto il momento. Ci avrebbe comunque meditato un po' su.

"Potete andare, figli miei. E tu vieni April, continuiamo la lezione di ieri col tessen."

Mentre la giovane allieva kunoichi, che aveva assistito all'allenamento dei suoi amici seduta con le spalle al muro, si avvicinava al centro del tappeto, le quattro tartarughe si sono incamminate a passo svelto fuori dal dojo.

"Oggi tocca prima a me!"

"Col cavolo Leo, tu ti consumi tutta l'acqua calda. Prima io, poi il nerd e tu alla fine dopo testa di legno."

Ma Michelangelo aveva altre intensioni. "La doccia per me può aspettare. Devo insegnare a questo povero piccolo umano a giocare ad Halo come si deve". Ha dato il cinque, o meglio il tre, all'amico Casey Jones stravaccato sul divano davanti al televisore, e si è seduto accanto a lui prendendo in mano il joypad.

Sennonché, appena il fratello è entrato in bagno, lo ha seguito un attimo di soppiatto e poi è tornato velocemente a sedersi accanto a Casey.

Nel frattempo Leonardo e Donatello sono andati un cucina a bere un bicchiere di aranciata.

Seduti al tavolo, la tartaruga con la maschera blu ha portato il bicchiere alla fronte per godere della piacevole sensazione fredda contro la pelle accaldata.

"Mhm… Donnie, pensavo che potrei anche smettere con quelle pillole. Ormai mi sento bene. La notte dopo la pattuglia mi sto addormentando sempre come un angioletto, soprattutto dopo quanto ci stanno facendo faticare i Kraang negli ultimi giorni."

"No Leo, consiglierei di prenderle ancora per un po'. Ti diminuisco ancora la dose. Ma sai, per questi problemi ci vuole pazienza. La mente turbata è una brutta bestia, ne so qualcosa…"

"Ok, ok, il dottore sei tu. Non parlo più!" ed ha dato un sorriso al fratello buttando giù un bel sorso di liquido fresco.

Donatello ha continuato a pensare a quanto il fratello gli aveva detto. Effettivamente Leo non manifestava più i sintomi della PTSD, ma era meglio esserne sicuri; voleva continuare a controllarlo per un po'. Come continuava a fare anche con gli altri suoi fratelli. La notte si alzava di nascosto per ascoltare se Raffaello e Michelangelo dormivano bene. Ancora li sentiva ogni tanto piagnucolare nel sonno.

_Per queste cose ci vuole tempo…_

Così come ci sarebbe voluto tempo affinché la sua cicatrice la smettesse di prudere. Ogni tanto si grattava tanto fino ad irritarsi tutto il collo. Eppure Sensei aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro, alla fine sarebbe stata appena visibile. Beh, un po' visibile si. Chissà se ad April piacevano le belle cicatrici da macho…

"Mikeyyy!"

L'urlo di Raffaello ha fatto tremare tutta la tana. Leonardo e Donatello si sono guardati un attimo, poi sono tornati nella sala centrale. Adesso Casey era solo sul divano, di Michelangelo nemmeno l'ombra.

Raffaello era ancora bagnato, un asciugamano sulle spalle, e si guardava intorno.

"Dov'è? Dov'è quella testa di legno? Se lo trovo stavolta lo polverizzo! Lo tiro fuori dal suo guscio!"

Non sono riusciti a trattenere le risate.

Raffaello teneva in mano una maschera ninja rosa confetto.

* * *

A/N Fine! Vi ringrazio per avermi letto in tanti fino a qui! Migliaia di visualizzazioni per una storia italiana in un sito internazionale! Grazie a tutti! Un ringraziamento speciale ai miei lettori dalla stupenda Spagna. Muchas gracias!  
Questa era la mia prima fanfic TMNT, spero che vi sia piaciuta! Ho un finale alternativo, che pubblicherò a breve. Inoltre ho già scritto un'altra storia, che sto pubblicando su un sito italiano, e che arriverà presto anche qui.  
Ciao ciao, Lara Pink ^_^


End file.
